Mon Demi-deux jambes
by seiika
Summary: Harry n'en peut plus. A 5 ans, il ne sait toujours pas parlé et les coups sont devenu récurrent. Ne le supportant plus, sa magie l'aide. Et voila Draco, heureux propriétaire d'une magnifique panthère noire. Slash Draco/Harry Animagis puissant
1. Prologue

**Alors voila le prologue a été corrigé par une amie qu'on va nommer Dada, et Dada a gentillement corrigé mon prologue et bientot le chapitre 1 qui sera surement posté dès sa correction.**

**Raiting:** T ou M, pour l'instant c'est T puis surement du M avec du Draco/Harry

**Attention:** Homophobe passé votre chemin.

**INFO: **pour comprendre l'histoire faudra attendre le chapitre 1.

Prologue

Nous étions le 31 octobre et ce jour marquait la fin d'une ère. La petite famille qui vivait dans cette maison était composée de James Potter et Lily Potter avec leur adorable petit bébé, Harry. Ce petit ange avait tout pour être heureux, un père aimant et joueur, une mère indulgente avec la fibre pédagogue ainsi qu'une jolie chambre avec plein de jouets.

Harry était de loin le portrait craché de son père et de sa mère, c'était un agréable mélange des deux, alliant douceur et diablerie, intelligence et insouciance. A un an ses cheveux noirs étaient assez long, arrivant en bas de la nuque et ressemblait à un nid d'oiseau. Les ressemblances physiques avec son père s'arretaient là, tout le reste était un mélange des deux. Mais à un an, on ne pouvait pas être sûr.

Lily était inquiète, James et elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de leur ami Peter Pettigrow et ils avaient peur qu'il se soit fait capturer par Le Lord Noir. Mais bon, elle avait un petit enfant à coucher, elle aurait le temps de penser à ça plus tard.

Dehors, la nuit était étouffante, aucun oiseau ne volait, aucune étoile ne diffusait de lumière, elles paraissaient triste. Cette nuit serait inoubliable et de bien des façons.

Une ombre se faufilait silencieusement. Elle passa le petit portail de la maison sans aucun problème, elle était sûre d'elle. Une fois devant la porte, l'atmosphère changea, l'ombre montrait qu'elle était là.

Elle leva sa baguette et tout commença.

Depuis la rue en face de la maison, on pouvait entendre des paroles de rage, des hurlements, des lumières furtives de différentes couleurs puis enfin le calme plat.

L'ombre avait réussi, elle avait atteint la chambre du bambin, tuant le père puis la mère. Enfin l'ombre, Lord voldemort pourrait montrer au vieux glucoser qu'il était invincible, comme si un bambin de sang mélé pouvait le tuer, lui.

Sans aucune hésitation, il leva sa baguette de ses doigts fins et élégants et prononça la formule fatale.

Cependant l'Avada lui fut renvoyer, aussi simplement qu'une balle de ping-pong. Il ricocha sur l'enfant qui le regardait fixement, il semblait animé d'un pouvoir destructeur qui faisait illuminé ses yeux comme des lucioles. Ses yeux verts brillaient et brillaient encore, capturant tout sur leur passage, empechant le dark lord de bouger. Et l'inivitable arriva. Le sort lui arracha la vie en quelques secondes puis son corps disparut en poussière devant l'enfant qui s'était endormi de fatigue.

Cette nuit d'Halloween marqua la fin d'un Dark Lord et la destiné d'un enfant, enfin si on pouvait appeler un enfant ce qu'il deviendrait et serait pendant quelques années.

* * *

Si vous n'avez pas comprit enfaite il n'y aura pas d'horcruxes, pas de retour du dark lord mais ne vous en faite pas, il y aura de l'action.


	2. Chapitre1: Libre

Chose** pormit, chose du. Meme un peu en avance. L'histoire commence réllement maintenant. Et je remercie Dada qui ma corrigé comme elle a put XD.**

**Je voulais remercier les trois personnes qui m'ont mis une review ça ma fait énormement plaisir, surtout que c'était que des encouragements. Je remercie aussi ceux qui se sont mis en alerte et en favorie pour mon histoire. Les premiers chapitres feront 2000 mots mais les autres seront plus cours. Je trouve que j'écris mieux quand c'est plus structuré. Si je continue à respecter mon planning, peut etre que je publierait toutes les semaines.**

**Raiting: **T pour le moment.

**ATTENTION: ** homophobe passé votre chemin, pour les 20 ou plus premiers chapitre, il n'y aura pas de couple HxH mais ça viendra.

* * *

Chapitre 1: Libre.

Dans une petite ville d'Angleterre près de Londres, vivait une famille qui semblait tout à fait normale. En apparence tout l'était, Vernon Dursley était un homme corpulant ressemblant à un cachalot avec une moustache. Il était patron dans une entreprise de vente de perceuse. Tout aurait pu être parfait si seulement il n'avait pas accepté d'accueillir un monstre dans sa maison. Son fils Dudley pourrait être contaminé. Surtout qu'il était parfait, il était le plus populaire de la rue et de l'école. Tout le monde voulait être son ami et surtout, surtout, il éprouvait la même avertion pour son cousin que lui. Et il lui faisait bien payer, ça oui.

Tous les jours, il bousculait son cousin, ou le frappait de temps en temps. Vernon trouvait encore qu'il était trop gentil, il le poussait quelques fois à lui donner un coup de pied ou à le faire trébucher.

A 5 ans, Dudley faisait entièrement confiance à son père et trouvait ça plus que normal de punir la Monstruosité, comme disait si bien son père, chaque jour que Dieu faisait.

Quand à Pétunia Dursley, femme de Vernon et mère de Dudley, anciènement Evans, elle ne ressentait que de la haine et du dégoût pour le fils de sa soeur. Il était anormal, une erreur de la nature, qu'elle avait bien voulu héberger et nourrir jusqu'à maintenant, sûrement dans un élan de générosité ou d'inconscience. De toute façon, c'était de sa faute.

Il était trop petit, trop maigre, et ses yeux trop grands et trop verts lui faisaient peur. Elle savait ce qui se cachait derrière ce regard innocent : la Magie. Ses yeux irradiaient de magie, et sa cicatrice qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre, le rendait encore plus monstrueux à ses yeux. Heureusement, grâce à son éducation, son petit Dudley n'avait pas été touché par son anormalité. Quel belle éducation avait-il ! Harry James Potter était le cousin de Dudley, seulement on pouvait douter de leur lien de parenté. Harry était maigre et petit, plutôt mignon dans sa fragilité alors que Dudley était grassoulliet, suant comme un porc et plutôt méchant pour son âge.

En parallèle, Harry était le héros du monde magique. Ses parents biologiques étaient des sorciers. Malheureusement, James et Lily Potter s'étaient fait tuer par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, Lord Voldemort, qui avait finalement succombé définitivement après que son sort de mort ai ricoché sur leur fils.

Depuis, il avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et on l'avait placé chez sa tante car son parrain était à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers.

Harry n'était pas heureux surtout comparé à son cousin. Quoi qu'il pensait qu'il ne l'était pas. Il ne savait pas trop, à 5 ans, il ne savait pas son nom, juste son prénom, Harry. Et encore il l'avait su par hasard, un lundi, il n'aimait pas les lundi comme tous les autres jours, mais le lundi encore moins.

Il devait enlever toutes les mauvaises herbes du jardin pendant toute l'après midi et pour un petit graçon de 5 ans qui devait déjà faire le petit déjeuner et qui ne mangeait qu'une à deux fois par jour, ces séances de jardinage devenaient plus un travail impossible qu'autre chose.

Jusqu'à ce lundi là, il n'avait jamais réussi à finir le travail avant que Vernon ne revienne et n'avait donc jamais eu à manger le soir en guise de punition. Pour la première fois Harry finit, comme par magie.

Sa tante, surprise, lui avait demandé incrédule : Comment as-tu fait Harry ? Tout naturellement il avait esquissé un sourire. Seulement sa tante avait dû comprendre autre chose et l'avait puni une journée entière sans manger ni boire, enfermé dans son placard à double tour sans la moindre chance d'en sortir sans le bon vouloir de sa famille.

Elle en avait profité pour taper dans sa porte, ce qui le fit sursauter puis elle le menaça de ne plus jamais recommencer sous peine qu'elle sévisse.

Ce jour là, il sût son nom mais il perdit sa plus grande force, son espoir. Personne ne l'aimait, personne ne le regardait. Il se résolut à ne plus espérer et il perdit la notion du bonheur.

Depuis le soir même, Harry avait l'âge de ces 5 doigts de la main, 5 ans. Sans le vouloir, encore épuisé par ses taches ménagères de la veille, il ne s'était pas réveillé avant sa famille pour préparer le dîner. Il savait qu'il allait se faire disputer. Alors il prit précipitement un pentalon gris, qui devait être blanc dans une autre vie, et un t-shirt noir troué et poussa la porte qui le maintenait enfermé les jours de punition.

Il n'eût pas le temps de voir s'il avait encore le temps de préparer le dîner qu'une main osseuse le tira de sous l'escalier pour le laisser tomber parterre, face contre terre. Ses lunettes, qu'il portait depuis peu, tombant juste à coter de lui. Ses cheveux noirs indiciplinés qui ressemblaient à une crinière, était encore plus ébouriffés sous le coup de la chute.

Pétunia était rouge de colère remarqua Harry, tremblant un peu de peur.

"Comment ce fait-il que le déjeuner pour Vernon et mon Duldlidounet ne soit pas près ? Hein ? " cria Pétunia. Elle s'accrouprit devant le garçon et lui prit les cheveux fermement dans sa main avant de tirer dessus d'un coup sec pour qu'il la regarde.

"Tu voudrais peut-être que ton oncle et ton cousin meurent de faim ? " surprit, Harry tourna la tête de droite à gauche malgré la main qui l'empéchait de bouger et qui lui faisait mal.

Il n'osait pas protester, ni essayer de soulager la douleur de son cuir chevelu en repoussant les mains de sa tante. Le souvenir des gifles cuisantes qu'il recevait ensuite l'en empecha.

Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais le droit de parler sauf si on lui autorisait. Du coup, il avait du mal à parler comme tout enfant de 5 ans. Ces phrases n'avaient pas de verbe, et sa voix était timide.

" Bien ! Alors au boulot ! Et plus vite que ça ! " Elle le prit par le haut de son t-shirt et le traîna jusqu'à la cuisine.

Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de se redresser, il eût du mal à la suivre et pria pour qu'elle ne le punisse pas. Un sentiment de mal-être qui l'oppressait lui donnait le mauvais pressentiment que ce serait son pire anniversaire.

Les autres n'étaient déjà pas joyeux alors celui-ci... Mais bon depuis le temps, il devrait s'en etre habitué non ? En tout cas, il l'espérait.

"Tiens, pour la peine tu ne mangeras pas de la journée. Dépèche toi, plus vite que ça ! " incendia Pétunia.

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux mais ne les laissa pas pour autant couler.

Aujourd'hui il avait 5 ans, il était grand maintenant et n'avait jamais eu le droit de pleurer en plus. Ca ne ferrait que la faire enrager encore plus se dit-il. Autant vite finir et se cacher dans le placard avant que Vernon ne vienne et aprenne son incompétence monstrueuse.

Il prépara le déjeuner tant bien que mal, entre le bacon qu'il ne fallait pas laisser brûler et les oeufs de Dudley qu'il aimait coulants, il avait du mal. Et la maladresse arriva.

Il reçut un peu d'huile bouillante et par réflexe recula. Sa main percuta des assiettes sur le contoir. Harry n'eût pas le temps de bouger que celles-ci se fraquassèrent sur le carlage dans un bruit assourdissant.

Harry, horrifié, entandait déjà son oncle descendre à vive allure les escaliés et crier.

"Quel est ce bruit infernal ? Pétunia est-ce toi ? " s'égosia Vernon.

Dans une pâle tentative de se protéger, il sauta de la chaise sur laquelle il était monté pour atteindre les plaques chauffantes et marcha jusqu'à un coin de la cuisine, juste à coté du frigo. Ses mains tremblaient, il les mit derriere son dos et baissa les yeux, attendant la punition qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Son oncle venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? Pétunia pourquoi y a-t-il mes magnifiques assiettes de famille éparpillées par terre ? " hurla Vernon, hors de lui.

"C'est ce monstre ! Figure-toi que ce matin, monsieur n'a pas daigné se lever pour préparer le déjeuner, j'ai dû le forcer à le faire et le voilà qu'il casse notre précieuse porcelaine ! " Elle pointait Harry, il tremblait encore plus. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit toujours aussi méchante avec lui ? Elle entendait bien à chaque fois ses cris et ses suppliques. Et pourtant elle restait de marbre, le poussant meme dans ses affreux bras comme aujourd'hui. Il préfera attendre que ça se passe, fataliste sur son sort.

En entendant sa femme raconter ce début de matinée, son oncle le regarda avec des yeux injectés de sang et des joues rougies par la colère qui allaient exploser sous peu.

"Quoi encore LUI ? Mais comment oses-tu ? Nous qui t'avons accueilli comme de bons samaritains, tu oses être un fénéant et en plus un monstre maladroit ? " Ca y est, la colère allait exploser. Harry ne bougea plus, ne le regarda pas. Peut-être qu'ainsi il pourrait disparaître.

"Ca suffit j'en ai marre, nous en avons marre. Si ce que nous faisons ne suffit pas, je vais y aller à la manière forte ! C'est la dernière fois que tu profites de nous. Ca je peux te l'assurer mon garçon, je peux te l'assurer." Harry suffocait légèrement, son teint était devenu pâle au fur et à mesure de sa tirade. Il avait vraiment peur.

Il était litteralement térrorisé et ne pouvait plus bouger. Il craignait que sa bêtise soit celle de trop. Et malheureusement ou heureusement, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Vernon l'avait alors prit par les cheveux avec force et l'avait monté dans la salle de jeux de son fils. Il l'avait envoyé voler dans la pièce et Harry était retombé avec fracas sur des jouets qui lui avait entaillé légèrement la peau. Il lui échappa alors un petit cri.

Pour un garçon de 5 ans, même habitué aux boutades de son cousin, une plaie faisait toujours très mal et celle qui allait venir encore plus.

Vernon détacha sa ceinture et l'empoigna férocement. S'en suivit des coups assez forts ou se mélengaient sanglots et bruits d'un objet qui fendait l'air avant d'atteindre un corps.

Pendant une demie heure, Vernon passa sa rage et sa frustration sur Harry qui lui ne bougait plus. Il était étendu par terre la face contre le carlage et son t-shirt lui collait à la peau. Son pantalon gris était déchiqueté à quelques endroits ou perlaient des gouttes de sang.

Vernon avait quelques fois loupé le dos du gamin. Seule la bouche d'Harry s'ouvrait, répondant aux coups par des cris d'enfant torturé.

Il pleurait abondamment et priait pour que quelque chose se passe. Mais rien ne vint et quand finalement son oncle, essouflé par l'effort, le prit par les cheveux et descendit pour le balancer dans son placard, il s'évanouit le visage contracté par la douleur et le dos ruisselant de sang, zébré de plaie plus ou moins profondes. La principale étant celle qui partait de son épaule droite et finissait sur sa fesse gauche.

C'était le premier coup, celui qui était le plus chargé d'énergie et de colère qui avait laissé le plus de traces que ce soit sur la conscience du jeune garçon que sur son corps chétif.

Les jours passèrent ainsi que les semaines. Une routine infernale s'installa pour Harry qui n'avait pas revu le jour depuis, sauf pour être corrigé comme au premier jour par son oncle ou pour qu'on lui glisse un verre d'eau et du pain rassi une fois par jour.

Harry n'espérait plus depuis longtemps et sachant qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, décida de s'enfuir à la première occasion. Cependant c'est seulement un mois plus tard qu'elle se présenta et Harry était encore plus maigre qu'avant. Ses cheveux avaient largement poussés attaignant la moitié de son dos ossseux. Et sur tout le corps, on pouvait voir des croutes et des fines cicatrices blanche parsemant son corps. D'autres étaient légèrement jaunies, preuve qu'elles commençaient à s'infecter.

Son oncle avait ouvert la porte avec en main un martinet. Un sourire carnassié ornait ses lèvres, preuve d'une correction mémorable. Il n'avait pourtant encore jamais utilisé de martinet, il préferait largement lui donner des coups, il devait être encore plus énervé. Pourtant, étant enfermé dans son placard, il n'avait pu faire de bêtise, alors pourquoi ? Il n'en pouvait plus, c'en était trop, il ne supportait plus de vivre et cet objet lui faisait trop peur.

Au fil de ses pensées, Harry craqua. Sa colère et sa peur libérèrent sa magie qui fit exploser tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui dont la porte, projetant le cachalot sur le mur et l'assomant.

Puis sa magie sortit par vague autour de lui l'entourant alors qu'il était tombé sous l'effet du souffle de l'explosion. Elle était blanche et verte en majorité. Puis sa magie fit le chemin inverse et répondant au souhait de son possesseur, lui donna l'opportunité de s'enfuir.

Le petit garçon fit place à une boule de courts poils noirs qui ressemblait vaguement à un chat noir adulte plus maigre qui n'était possible. Il remarqua qu'il voyait très bien. Apercevant son oncle assomé, il profita de l'occasion et partit. Sa vue s'était corrigée mais ses blessures étaient bien présentes, elles.

Ne se formalisant pas de sa nouvelle forme, suivant son instinct, il se mit à courir. Tournant la tête à gauche, il vit que la porte principale était fermée, il prit donc la gauche et coura autant qu'il put. Par chance il faisait doux dehors et sa tante avait laissé ouvert la porte menant au jardin. Il slaloma entre les chaises et la table puis atteint enfin le jardin. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, dans sa frénésie d'être en sécurité.

Il courut et courut jusqu'à ce que ses jambes en sang ne puissent plus le porter. Quand il fut assez loin et trop épuisé, Harry s'endormit derrière un buisson loin de sa prison. Enfin libre.

* * *

**Review for me please. merci d'avoir lu**


	3. Chapitre2: Nouveau chez soi

**Voila le nouveau chapitre et oui en avance en plus, j'ai écris hier un chapitre assez long donc je me suis dit que je pouvais publier le chapitre2 et que ça ne me metterai pas en retard.**

**On en apprend un peu plus sur harry mais bon il est bien aussi .**

**Info:** Beaucoup plus tard il y aura du yaoi environ 20 à 40 chapitre , c'est large je sais. Le message reste le meme Homophobe passez votre chemin

* * *

Fin chapitre1

Ne se formalisant pas de sa nouvelle forme, suivant son instinct, il se mit à courir. Tournant la tête à gauche, il vit que la porte principale était fermée, il prit donc la gauche et coura autant qu'il put. Par chance il faisait doux dehors et sa tante avait laissé ouvert la porte menant au jardin. Il slaloma entre les chaises et la table puis atteint enfin le jardin. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, dans sa frénésie d'être en sécurité.

Il courut et courut jusqu'à ce que ses jambes en sang ne puissent plus le porter. Quand il fut assez loin et trop épuisé, Harry s'endormit derrière un buisson loin de sa prison. Enfin libre.

Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau chez soi

Pendant 4 ans, il vécu au jour le jour, trouvant de la nourriture dans les poubelles des maisons de Londres. Il avait trouvé un tuyau assez large pour qu'il puisse y dormir après son évasion et depuis il y avait élu domicile. Il mangeait de tout puis petit à petit, il oublia qu'il avait été humain. Son inconscient avait repoussé ses souvenirs au loin et le laissait profiter de sa nouvelle vie, simple.

Seul son nom, Harry, lui resta en mémoire. Il savait toujours que son passé avec des humains avait été douleur c'est pourquoi il n'osait pas trop s'approcher des maisons à part pour manger. Même si les petits enfants avaient l'air innocent, ils étaient des deux jambes, ennemi juré de notre Héros national.

Pendant ses années solitaire, il développa des capacités magiques pour faciliter sa sécurité. Il n'y a pas très longtemps, Harry n'avait plus rien d'un chat, sa taille au garrot atteignait les 40 centimètres et sa longueur était de 1 mètre 30. Il ne rentrait plus dans son tuyau depuis longtemps et ses instincts ayant prit le dessus depuis longtemps, l'avaient poussé à dormir dans des arbres. Là, il pouvait tout voir et se sentait plus en confiance.

Son alimentation aussi avait changé. Il était obligé de chasser des animaux de sa taille ou inférieure à la sienne pour survivre. Ainsi des poulets, des agneaux et autres animaux de la ferme, disparurent mystérieusement et rapidement.

Alertés par ces pertes, les fermiers étaient partis tous ensemble dans la forêt pour essayer de tuer la bête. Et ils trouvèrent Harry. Ils étaient beaucoup trop pour lui, une jeune panthère contre 20 fermiers, il ne faisait pas le poids. Sa magie, répondant à sa peur, avait surgit et créer un bouclier autour de lui, blanc. Les fermiers, stupéfaits, avaient regardé cette panthère montrer les dents et ne plus bouger alors que des balles se dirigeaient vers elle. Ils eurent finalement peur quand ils virent qu'elle s'avançait, menaçante avec une aura de puissance qui augmentait.

Son aura verte et blanche faisait voler ses poils courts. Ses yeux, déjà impressionnants par leur couleur et leur forme fendue, brillèrent de mille feux et laissaient une trace verte sur leur passages. Les paysans n'avaient pas réfléchi et étaient partis en courant.

Depuis, Harry s'efforçait de développer cette protection et cette aura qui faisait frémir ses adversaires. Ne sachant pas s'il reviendrait, Harry avait alors décider de laisser cette ville plus trop accueillante. A 9 ans, il partit à l'aventure, cherchant son chez soi parfait. Celui ou il pourrait courir, rugir et se prélasser comme il souhaitait. Si en plus la nourriture était à portée de main, tant mieux. Une forêt serait le mieux se dit-il. Ses pensées n'étaient pas aussi claires, seuls des mots s'imbriquaient pour former ses désirs.

Il traversa des villages où il s'arrêta juste pour voler de la nourriture. Les prairies vertes et immenses ne lui plaisaient guère. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de cachettes ni de nourriture. Finalement au bout de 2 mois, il trouva son bonheur. Une magnifique forêt verte et dense où il rencontra des animaux qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. De plus leurs chaires étaient des plus délicieuses. Cette forêt l'avait tout de suite attiré. Son odeur et sa présence lui rappelaient la sienne. Harry s'était sentit chez lui enfin au calme et libre de ses mouvements. S'il avait eu le temps et la volonté, il aurait vu qu'il n'était pas si tranquille. En effet à l'opposé d'où il était rentré dans la forêt, un château était présent, imposant et majestueux, avec plein de deux jambes qui agitaient un baton en bois.

Il vécut un mois parfait, sans aucun soucis, celui qu'il désignait comme le meilleur de toute sa courte vie. Cependant, Harry étant Harry, sa curiosité le poussa à sortir voir le petit village qu'il avait entraperçu en venant, il y avait de cela un mois.

Sa balade fut courte, il ne prit pas la peine de rentrer dans le village mais en fit le tour, repérant et observant ses deux jambes dans leur quotidien. En revenant, il eût le malheur de se prendre la patte dans un piège invisible, bizarre pensa Harry. Ce dernier, inconscient du danger tira sur sa patte et s'écorcha méchamment la peau. Du sang coulait et le hurlement de douleur qu'il poussa ameuta du monde. Les sorciers le regardèrent curieusement. Il se demandait pourquoi cette panthère, un animal sauvage moldu était ici. Les sortilèges de protection ne devait plus fonctionner.

Harry souffrait, il avait peur. Tous ces deux jambes qui le regardaient lui firent prendre une position agressive instinctivement. Ses oreilles étaient un peu couchées, ses babines relevées et ses griffes sorties ne semblaient pas leur faire peur à ses deux jambes avec leurs bouts de bois.

Les villageois s'approchèrent voulant voir s'il était agressif et apparement c'était le cas. Toute sa posture le montrait. Mais eux étaient des sorciers, ils en avaient vu d'autre. Ne voulant pas causer de grabuge un homme se présentant comme chasseur décida de le tuer. Il allait lever sa baguette quand, d'un coup il suspendit son geste, stupéfait par le phénomène que produisait l'animal. Il eut juste le temps de hurler PROTEGO qu'une vague de magie fit écrouler tous les autres humains.

Harry était crevé, il ne tenait plus sur ses pattes. Pour la première fois son bouclier était devenu offensif pour le protéger mais le contre coup était encore plus dévastateur. Ses réserves magiques qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir été à plat. La panthère s'étala sur son coté droit pou ne pas que sa patte ne touche le sol. Et s'endormit en voyant le seul deux jambes debout s'approcher.

Le chasseur profitant de son inconscience courut jusqu'à la bête qui semblait finalement magique et la plongea cette fois dans un sommeil contrôlé. C'était la première fois qu'il croisait une créature magique avec pour corps entier celui d'un animal moldu. Cette pièce était rare et il en était sûr, il allait en vendre à un bon prix.

Harry se réveilla dans une cage, tout autour le noir régnait mais ses yeux de gros félin purent voir qu'il était dans un sous sol. Il grogna, s'élança sur la cage sans s'appuyer sur sa patte qui avait été bandée soigneusement. Ces cris avaient dû être entendus puisque le deux jambes de la clairière était là, descendant d'un escalier où une lumière douce s'échappait.

« Chut ! Voyons, tu vas te calmer oui ! » pesta un peu le chasseur. Harry ne l'écouta pas et continua son manège. « Arrête ! Tu vas te faire mal encore et je devrais encore te soigner ! J'ai besoin de toi en pleine santé pour te vendre.»

Harry ne l'écoutait pas, tout ce qui l'intéressait s'était de sortir, s'enfuir loin de ce deux jambes qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Il tremblait mais continua de taper dans la cage en fixant un point derrière l'homme pour éviter de se recroquevier loin de lui.

« Tu l'auras voulu ! _Dormare olli » _le sortilège atteignit Harry sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, il était trop concentré. Il était maintenant coucher sur le ventre, la tête reposant mollement sur le coté.

« Bien ! Direction la ménagerie animalière sur le chemin de traverse.» dit le chasseur joyeux.

Quand il se réveilla pour la deuxième fois de son sommeil magique, il ne se trouvait plus qu'avec le deux jambes dans sa cage, mais avec plein de deux jambes et de bébés deux jambes qui le regardaient ou qui regardaient d'autres animaux. La peur le prit aux tripes de la même intensité que pendant son évasion. On l'avait ramené à des deux jambes, en plus ceux-là avaient des battons magiques. Le bruit des autres animaux insupportait, sa forêt calme était loin désormais. Ne voulant pas se montrer vulnérable, il recula le plus loin possible, c'est-à-dire à peine deux pas et s'allongea. Grondant devant chaque deux jambes qui le regardait de trop près.

Pendant une semaine, on le nourrit de morceaux de viande cru. Tous les besoins de son corps, il ne les ressentait plus chaque fois qu'un deux jambes parlait en agitant son bâton. Il en avait conclu qu'ils étaient magique et que lui devait bien l'être un peu aussi, s'il pouvait se protéger comme eux.

Tous les deux jambes avaient peur de lui, à chaque fois qu'il grognait ou qu'il faisait sortir sa puissance jusqu'à se demi deux jambes accompagné d'un autre deux jambes qui avait les yeux gris orageux.

* * *

**Review thinks**


	4. Chapitre 3: La rencontre

**Me revoila pour un nouveau chapitre après une semaine. J'ai écris le chapitre 9, je commence le 10 bientot. Je souhaite à tout ceux qui ont des vacances, de bonne vacance bien Dada**

**Raiting: **T enfin plutôt K+ pour le moment. Couple Draco/Harry

* * *

Rappel:

Tous les deux jambes avaient peur de lui, à chaque fois qu'il grognait ou qu'il faisait sortir sa puissance jusqu'à ce demi deux jambes accompagné d'un autre deux jambes qui avait les yeux gris orageux.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La rencontre

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire du jeune Draco Malfoy. Il avait 10 ans. Son père, Lucius Malfoy, l'avait accompagné dans l'allée sorcière de Londres pour lui offrir le cadeau qu'il souhaitait. Son anniversaire était un des seul jour où son père s'occupait de lui entièrement. Son travail l'accaparait énormément et laissait peu de temps pour sa famille.

En effet, Lucius travaillait très dur au ministère de la magie. Il faisait tout son possible pour que son nom soit blanchit. La marque des ténèbres était bien sur son bras gauche mais dès qu'il avait eu son fils, il était devenu espion pour le compte de la lumière.

Quelque temps après sa trahison, il avait découvert son meilleur ami, assit en face de Dumbledore lui faisant un rapport qu'il allait lui même faire sur les agissements du Lord Noir. Depuis Lucius s'était énormément rapproché de son ami perdu.

Un ami qu'il avait rencontré à Poudlard. C'était son don pour les potions qui l'avait attiré en premier lieu, puis sa discrète présence qui le soutenait même quand il faisait d'énormes erreurs comme devenir Mangemort par exemple.

Cet ami qu'il avait perdu de vue était Severus Snape, maître de potions et professeur à Poudlard ainsi que le parrain de Draco depuis sa trahison.

Il le considérait comme son petit frère et on pouvait voir Severus Snape, à leur table assez souvent.

Draco s'ennuyait sans son père. Même s'il savait que redorer le blason de la famille était le plus important, il arrivait à Draco d'haïr son père. Il avait bien sa mère, mais celle-ci était plus collante qu'autre chose. Il lui manquait son model, son père. Draco était très hautain et impassible en public. Mais quand son masque tombait, on découvrait un petit ange ténébreux qui était en manque d'amour, de compagnie. Seuls ceux qui prenaient la peine de regarder dans ses yeux pouvaient espérer comprendre ses véritables sentiments. Son parrain, était l'un d'eux. Il s'efforçait de passer le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie et lui apprenait plein de choses, comme les potions ou les coutumes sorcières. Il jouait le rôle d'une seconde mère et d'un second père. Il ne lui montrait guère ses sentiments, juste une petite tape sur l'épaule de temps en temps, c'était sa façon de lui prouver son affection. Quelques fois Draco poussait une petite colère mais Snape restait toujours impassible puis quand il était enfin calmé lui rappelait qui il était, un Malfoy et jamais Draco ne l'avait déçu.

Malfoy Junior était aussi très intelligent. Il avait déduit qu'il lui manquait un compagnon, un animal de compagnie avec qui passer son temps. Il pourrait lui apprendre plein de tour et le faire devenir le meilleur compagnon au monde. Draco ne voulait pas d'une chouette, il en avait déjà une. Il ne voulait pas non plus avoir un chat ou un chien même si ceux-ci étaient magiques. Il voulait un animal majestueux qui imposait le respect qui lui ressemblait, qui ferait honneur à sa famille, qui le protégerait et partagerait ses peurs et ses angoisses, qui l'aimait.

Son père l'avait d'abord conduit dans l'allée des embrume après avoir écouté son souhait. Pourtant aucun des sombralles, des serpents venimeux géants, des chimères ne l'avaient attiré. Ils étaient trop sombres de nature et trop domestiqués aussi, sans aucun intérêt. Où était le plaisir d'avoir un animal qui affectionnait tout étranger ? Lucius et Draco déambulaient maintenant dans les rayons de la ménagerie magique, son dernier espoir, et pour l'instant c'était mal parti.

Tous les animaux magiques étaient soit trop communs soit trop bruyants ou trop flemmard, aucun ne le tentait. Il allait abandonné quand il vit au fond du magasin, une allée déserte. Aucun client ne s'aventurait là-bas. Peut être parce que c'était indiqué "Animaux magiques dangereux".

Draco posa ses yeux sur d'étranges animaux, des hippogriffes bébés, des oiseaux noirs avec une queue de serpent, des serpents avec des poils, des erreurs de la nature quoi ! Ca répugnait quelque peu Draco.

Son père restait silencieux derrière lui, se demandant ce que voulait son fils en venant par ici, ces animaux étaient abjectes. Finalement, Draco aperçut des yeux verts émeraude fendus. Ces yeux étaient magnifiques et reflétaient tellement de puissance et de mystère qu'il se dirigea automatiquement devant la cage.

Un demi deux-jambes regardait droit dans les yeux de Harry. Il ressemblait à un ange avec ses cheveux blonds presque blanc ramené en arrière. Et il avait cette allure fière et dominante qui l'impressionnait un peu. Bizarrement, il ne lui faisait pas peur et le demi-deux jambes n'avait pas l'aire d'avoir peur non plus. Qu'elle étrange demi deux jambes.

Ce demi-deux jambes n'était pas seul, son clone en plus vieux se trouvait derrière lui qui le toisait froidement. Celui-là par contre, ne le mettait pas en confiance, ses yeux durs et son visage dénué d'expression lui faisait même peur. Ses vêtements trop noirs et strictes, et cette canne ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.

Il grogna, retroussa ses babines et s'approcha de la porte de sa cage en position d'attaque. Ses yeux disaient : Vient que je te mange, ose pour voir. Mais aucun des d'eux ne semblait être impressionné, il ne tremblait pas.

Il réfléchit lentement, le demi deux-jambes avait l'air sympathique, il sentait comme lui, comme sa forêt. Son odeur forte de pin et de fraîcheur, le poussait à se rouler par terre pour qu'il lui gratte le ventre mais l'autre deux-jambes l'agaçait.

Tant pis, il préférait les éloigner tous les deux plutôt que de tenter une approche. Des vagues de magie sortirent de lui, de sa queue jusqu'à son nez. Des filaments plus verts que blancs se dégageaient petit à petit. Ses poils courts étaient droits sur son dos. Et ses yeux avaient pris cette particularité, celle qui traçait un chemin vert dès qu'ils bougeaient.

Lucius et son fils n'avaient pas bougé. Ils étaient subjugués par la puissance que pouvait dégagé la bête. C'était pourtant un animal sauvage moldu et pourtant il possédait plus de puissance que certain sorciers.

Lucius resta silencieux même quand son fils, qui paraissait soumis à un sort hypnotisant, avança sa main en direction de la bête. Il voulait voir ce que la bête allait faire. Et si elle osait touché à son fils, même si elle était exceptionnelle, il la tuerait sans pré-avis.

La main de Draco s'approcha doucement de la cage, les yeux de la bête reflétaient la même solitude que la sienne avec une bonnes doses de crainte. Il connaissait la bête, il connaissait sa souffrance, c'est pourquoi il osa la toucher, la caresser. Et comme par magie, l'aura de l'animal s'affaiblit et fit place par à des ronronnements qui venaient de la bête et qui ferma les yeux de contentement.

Harry était aux anges, le demi deux-jambes n'avait pas peur, il le caressait même et lui prodiguait ce qu'on lui avait encore jamais fait ou donné : du réconfort, du bonheur. Avec cette simple caresse, il se sentait plus heureux et plus proche de n'importe qui que lui.

Draco était content lui aussi, satisfait, il avait trouvé son compagnon. Il se retourna, ses yeux brillants de détermination avec sa main toujours enfouie dans l'épaisse fourrure de sa panthère. Il la voulait, il aurait foi de Malfoy.

« Père, je la veux. Je l'ai choisie et elle a l'air de plutôt m'apprécier. » dit fermement Draco.

«Son affection m'importe peu Draco et tu le sais. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est assez impressionnante. Il faut que tu saches que la puissance magique qu'elle vient de nous montrer est supérieure à beaucoup de sorciers que je connais. Et en tant que Malfoy, je ne fréquente pas des Cracmols" répondit son père pensif et un peu curieux, même si cela ne se voyait pas.

« Attends moi là. Je vais appeler un vendeur. Quelle incompétence franchement, ne pas suivre un Malfoy alors qu'il fait l'honneur de venir dans leur magasin. Pff les bons vendeurs se perdent... » Lucius marmonna jusqu'à croiser un vendeur et lui ordonna de le suivre.

Draco attendit patiemment, tranquillement tout en se présentant à son futur animal qui lui léchait maintenant la main. Quelques fois, ses dents mouillaient sa main sans lui faire mal. L'attention le touchait, il appréciait la carresse quelque peu mouillée.

Quel goût divin avait ce demi deux-jambes, si seulement il n'était pas dans cette cage, il pourrait lui lécher tout le corps (=p coquin va). En plus, l'autre deux-jambes était parti, mais il revint trop vite à son goût. Harry vit que le demi deux-jambes blond avait emmené un autre deux-jambes. Il grogna à leur approche mais fut arrêté par les murmures apaisant de l'ange blond.

«Chut ! Il ne te fera rien. Je suis là ». Harry s'arrêta, étrangement rassuré. De plus, la main sur sa tête s'était faite plus présente, le déconcentrant.

«Mais.. mais... » bégailla le vendeur en voyant la scène inhabituelle.

«Votre élocution est impressionnante » se moqua Lord Malfoy.

«Je suis désolé monsieur, mais comprenez que jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'avait réussit à approcher cette BE... ETTE. Les soignants n'osent pas l'approcher de peur d'être repoussés par son espèce de bouclier. Et encore, personne ne sait comment cette panthère moldue peut être magique. A vrai dire on en a peur. Et votre fils est en train de la caresser et celle ci ronronne en plus, Merlin... Lui avez vous fait quelque chose ? » dit le vendeur suspicieusement.

«Biensur que non ! Pour qui nous prenez-vous ? Et comment osez-vous porter de telles accusations ? Si cette panthère n'a jusque-là que montré de l'agressivité envers vous c'est que vous êtes incompétent. » répondit Lucius agacé qu'on le prenne encore pour un Mangemort.

«Veulliez m'excuser Mr Malfoy, mais la panthère est agressive avec tout le monde, les clients aussi. Sauf avec votre fils. Elle paraît même bien l'aimer. C'est assez impressionnant. »

Intéressant, alors comme ça, cette panthère n'est agréable qu'avec son fils. Cela rajoutait un peu plus de mystère à la bête. Malfoy père était très fier de son fils et son fils était fier d'être un peu privilégié par l'animal.

«C'est normal, nous sommes une grande famille, nous imposons naturellement le respect. Mon fils lui a seulement montré qui il était. Çela a suffit. »

« ….Bien si vous le dites » dit le vendeur vexé qu'il est sous-entendu qu'il leur était supérieur. «Je suppose que vous la prenez ? »

«Evidement sinon pourquoi vous aurais-je appelé ? réfléchissez un peu et allez me chercher tout ce dont elle aura besoin. » ordonna Lucius au vendeur.

« Draco, va prendre un collier qui te plait et qui montre a quelle famille elle appartient surtout. Je te fais confiance ».

Draco se dirigea naturellement avec la tête haute en direction des allées. Laissant son père seul avec le vendeur qui faisait venir quelques produits à lui d'un "Accio".

"Alors l'ange blond s'appelle Draco" se disait Harry pendant ce temps. Il ne grogna pas même si Draco était partit.

«Je veux que la panthère de mon fils soit envoyée par cheminette jusqu'à mon manoir et tout de suite après que mon fils soit revenu avec le collier. Puis nous réglerons le reste après. »

Le vendeur acquiesça plus pour montrer qu'il avait comprit plutôt que pour montrer son accord. Le Lord n'avait pas posé de question, il avait ordonné alors il obéissait. Son fils revint vite avec un collier argent, des pierres noires réparties à égale distance les unes des autres.

« Ouvrez, je vais lui mettre moi même, si vous êtes trop peureux pour le faire » dit moqueusement Draco.

Le vendeur ,même s'il était blessé dans son amour propre, préféra laisser faire le jeune homme. Il ouvrit la cage avec un sort informulé.

« Merci »

Draco tendit calmement ses main en avant, tout en s'accroupissant pour être pile-poil à sa hauteur.

«Regarde je vais te mettre ça, n'ait pas peur ce n'est rien » l'apaisa-t-il.

Meme si la perspective d'avoir un collier ne lui plaisait guère, Harry était calme. Draco voulait lui mettre un collier qui le fasse revenir, s'il lui permettait de partir.

La panthère était magnifique surtout avec son collier précieux qui ressortait sur son poil noir. Mais malheureusement il ne put sortir, le vendeur ferma la porte dès que Draco s'éloigna suffisamment. Il ne prit pas la peine d'écouter les grognements que poussait la panthère pour sortir. Il lança un sort pour faire voler la cage et la mit dans la première cheminette qu'il trouva.

Quelques secondes après, Harry se retrouva propulsé dans un salon illuminé par la lumière du jour sortant par les grandes fenêtres. Il regarda curieusement les alentours. Il se trouvait dans un salon au couleur claires beige et blanc avec des canapé de cuir noir et marron. Des tapis moelleux se trouvaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que son demi deux-jambes ne soit revenu avec l'autre.

Draco se dirigea directement vers lui. Il le libéra et reçu en échange des lèchouilles sur les mains. Draco lui caressa quelques instants la tête.

«Tu l'emmènes dans ta chambre Draco, c'est ton animal, tu t'en occupes. Je t'enverrai Dobby pour ses affaires. »

« Bien père. Allez viens, suis moi » ordonna Draco en regardant Harry.

Harry comprit et suivit Draco jusqu'à l'escalier. Il regarda curieusement son demi deux-jambes monté au second étage par un escalier et le suivit peu après maladroitement. Il trotta jusqu'à lui silencieusement et se faufila dans la chambre après lui. Les murs étaient blancs et verts, et une cheminé trônait majestueusement sur le mur gauche, entourée par quelques fauteuils de cuir. Son lit à baldaquin était vert et noir.

« Dobby ! Dobby ! » appela Malfoy junior.

Dans un "pop", apparut un elfe de maison au grandes oreilles habillé avec des haillons. Harry regarda le nouveau venu sans aucune hostilité. Elle sentait un petit peu comme lui donc elle ne lui fit rien. Et puis c'était Draco qui l'avait appelé. Dobby s'abaissa plus bas que terre dans une révérence.

« Que peut faire Dobby pour Maître Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il de sa voit haut perchée.

« Donne moi ce que Père ta confié. Et repart aussitôt. » ordonna Draco.

L'elfe fit apparaître d'un claquement de doigt, un grand tapi assez épais, une gamelle large en fer, un fouet de dressage, une muselière de dressage, une laisse et quelques jouets qu'il avait choisit avant de partir. Il n'avait pas voulu de la cravache ni de la muselière mais son père ne lui avait pas laissé le choix disant qu'il fallait bien l'éduquer.

Draco positionna le tapis au pied de son lit et mit les jouets à côté. Quant à la muselière et à la cravache, il les rangea dans son tiroir. Il prit la laisse de mauvais cœur et l'accrocha au collier. La Panthère grogna un peu quand il tira dessus pour le mener dehors. Son maître, car apparemment il l'était, le conduisit à travers son château jusqu'à un magnifique jardin où au fond s'étendait une magnifique forêt.

Le fait que Draco soit le maître d'Harry, faisait bizarre à ce dernier. Il n'était pas malheureux, ni content. En fait, c'était comme s'il n'était pas à sa place tout en l'étant quelque part. L'aura de Draco l'attirait naturellement, tout comme son odeur. Mais Harry aimait la liberté. Une liberté si durement acquise. Heureusement que le domaine était entouré d'une imposante foret, sinon il ne savait pas s'il aurait supporté longtemps d'être enfermé.

Une fois dehors, on aurait plus dit que c'était la panthère qui promenait Draco que l'inverse. Harry était tout joyeux, son environnement était parfait et le poussait à vouloir courir et jouer. Draco en profita, il s'amusa à courir à côté de sa panthère. Il ne pouvait pas la lâcher de peur de la voir disparaître et ne jamais revenir. Après avoir fait ses besoins et jouer encore un peu, il rentrèrent à la maison.

Le soleil déclinait, et c'était l'heure de dîner. Draco et Harry arrivèrent au salon pour manger. Son père était dejà présent et sa mère aussi. Elle ne fut pas surprise en voyant la compagnie de son fils mais n'osa pas la toucher. Son père avait dû la prévenir avant son arrivée.

Après manger, où la panthère eu droit a quelque reste de la part de Draco directement dans sa main en ayant sa laisse coincée par un pied de chaise l'obligeant ainsi à rester au pied de son maître, il retournèrent dans leur chambre.

Draco défit la laisse et laissa vagabonder son animal dans la chambre pendant que lui se preparait à dormir. Une fois prêt il s'assit dans son lit en pyjama et s'adressa à Harry qui s'était assit devant lui.

« Alors comment vais-je t'appeler... ? Tu aimes bien Ténèbre ? » demanda Draco.

Harry grogna, Ténèbre beurk c'était trop moche. « Ok k ça te plaît pas, bon et Kuro ? Hein Kuro ? » Harry aimait bien, c'était court et ça sonnait bien, il vint se frotter contre son maître.

« Parfait. Alors Kuro, je suis ton maître. Tu dois m'écouter maintenant. Tu ne me quittera jamais sauf quand je te l'ordonne comprit ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry lécha la main de Draco, il lui semblait qu'il avait comprit.

L'arrangement allait parfaitement bien à Harry. Il n'avait pas dans l'intention de le quitté depuis que Draco l'avait sortit de son affreuse cage. Son demi deux-jambes l'avait en quelque sorte sauvé, à lui de lui rendre la pareille quitte à y consacrer tout sa vie. Harry aimait beaucoup Draco, même s'il ne s'était rencontrés que quelques heures auparavent. C'était aussi la première fois qu'un demi deux-jambes ne lui faisait pas peur mais qu'au contraire, il cherchait son toucher, sa présence rassurante.

Finalement après quelques caresses, Draco se coucha et ordonna à Kuro de se mettre sur son tapis. Mais celui-ci ne voulait pas et cela lui valut des menaces où Draco dû prendre la cravache pour lui faire comprendre. Il se coucha tristement en lui tournant le dos. Mais dans la nuit, Draco autorisa Kuro à venir se coucher à ses pieds dans son lit. Ses plaintes l'avaient agacé et réveillé .Depuis ce jour, Kuro profita du lit de son maître.

* * *

Merci à tous les lecteurs et à tous ceux qui me mettent une petite réview pour me faire plaisir!


	5. Chapitre 4: Donne moi ça, Kuro!

**Bonsoir! je vous souhaite une bonne lecture **

**Avancement:** 9 chapitre écrit et 7 corrigé par Dada.

**Note: **Future Draco/Harry

* * *

Chapitre 4: Donne moi ça Kuro !

Dans la chambre de Draco, la lumière du jour s'affaiblissait. Kuro, la panthère de Draco, profitait de l'absence de son maître pour se prélasser sur son lit ce qui le ferait fulminer en revenant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il désobéissait et pourtant, il ne le punissait jamais, il préférait gromeler contre les animaux trop grands maintenant qui avaient atteint leur taille adulte, et sur les poils qu'ils laissaient. C'était Lucius Malfoy, le maître de son maître, qui n'avait pas autorisé Draco à emmener son animal pour faire les magasins.

Draco n'avait pas protesté, il comprenait sa logique et de toute façon Kuro n'avait pas l'air d'en souffrir. Depuis quelques temps déjà, Draco avait autorisé Kuro de se promener sans laisse. Tout d'abord autour du domaine puis dans la forêt. Kuro connaissait maintenant beaucoup plus de choses. Un sifflement ou un ordre de son maître suffisait à le faire obéir. Seule l'aura défensive et offensive de Kuro n'avaient pas été maîtrisées.

Lucius et Draco avaient tenté beaucoup de choses pour l'aider mais rien n'avait fonctionné.

Par exemple, Lucius avait essayé avec un collier enchanté de contrôler le flux de magie sortant de la bête. Pourtant cela n'avait pas marché. Il avait suffit que le demi deux-jambes fasse semblant de menacer Draco pour que son aura ressurgis de la même puissance. Le seul effet du collier avait été la douleur qu'avait ressenti Kuro et qu'il avait exprimé par des gémissements.

Depuis, son maître avait refusé catégoriquement tout nouvel objet pour sa panthère de la part de son père. Draco avait été jusqu'à lui hurler au visage que c'était sa panthère et qu'il l'éduquerait désormais seul.

Kuro admirait son maître. Son demi deux-jambes osait se rebeller contre le chef de la meute. Même s'il était en admiration devant le geste de son maître, jamais il n'oserait faire la même chose.

Depuis qu'il était au manoir Malfoy, Kuro avait encore régressé au niveau de la parole et de son passé.

Vivant comme une panthère, étant éduqué comme un animal, il avait tout oublié, de son nom à la capacité de parler. Seule sa méfiance contre les deux-jambes restait intact, témoignant d'un passé vécu mais oublié. Son maître était tout pour lui, il le rendait heureux en jouant ou en le caressant. Seul Draco comptait.

Il avait maintenant réussit à tolérer le maître de son maître. Tout d'abord à cause de son rang de chef et parce qu'il ne s'occupait pas de lui. Par contre, il ne supportait pas la femme du chef, Narcissa. Draco avait tout essayé mais ni Kuro ni sa mère n'avait fait d'effort. Narcissa jugeait que c'était à la bête de s'incliner devant elle, elle était une Malfoy et la panthère qu'une vulgaire bête moldue un peu magique. Quant à Kuro, il ne voulait pas que cette femme touche ou câline son maître. Les seuls câlins que son maître pouvait avoir, étaient les siens, uniquement les siens. C'était son maître à lui tout de même.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, réveillant Kuro brutalement. Il bailla puis regarda son maître. Il était très différent de d'habitude. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas parfaitement peignés, ses vêtements étaient froissés et son souffle était court. Son maître était en colère, une image de la femme du maître passa dans l'esprit de la panthère et il grogna.

Comment n'avait-il pas pu se soustraire à la corvée qu'était le shopping avec sa mère ?

Certes elle lui avait fait du chantage mais quand même, il était un Malfoy, futur Serpentard et il se faisait encore manipuler par sa mère. Quelle plaie ! Heureusement qu'il avait Kuro, son seul rempart contre la mère et sa plus belle possession.

Draco se dirigea rapidement vers Kuro.

"Tu te rends compte Kuro ! Elle m'a tout fait essayer, tout ! Des sous-vêtements aux chaussures et ça, sous l'oeil de tout le magasin. On est même allés dans un magasin de maquillage, je suis un homme pas une femme Merlin !" pesta Draco tout en allant s'étaler sur le lit à côté de sa panthère.

"Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le lit ? Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit ! Regarde tous les poils. Ecoute-moi au lieu de te coucher."

Kuro regarda son maître et comme il lui faisait vraiment de la peine, il partit du lit pour aller s'allonger sur le tapis à côté du lit. Pendant quelques minutes, il regarda son maître s'assoupir. Son demi deux-jambes ressemblait vraiment à un ange. Il pensait qu'il ne pouvait avoir un maître plus parfait que le sien. Il allait s'endormir comme son maître, quand il vit un hibou sur la table de son maître avec une lettre dans le bec.

Kuro remarqua une chose étrange, la lettre sentait comme son ancienne foret, se souvint-il quelque peu. Pourtant c'était beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus réconfortant encore. Il s'approcha doucement, ne faisant aucun bruit puis se mit en position d'attaque.

En quelques secondes, la chouette se retrouva sans son colier, maintenant c'était Kuro. La chouette hulula de protestation, attirant l'attention de Draco. Une fois qu'il comprit que c'était sa lettre d'admition à Poudlard qui était dans la gueule plein de crocs et de bave de Kuro, il se redressa vivement.

"Kuro ! Pose ça tout de suite" dit Draco calmement, tout en mimant l'ordre demandé. Mais Kuro ne voulait pas, c'était sa foret, c'était donc sa lettre. Il recula, prêt à s'enfuir par la porte encore ouverte.

"Non Kuro, pas bouger." Draco s'approcha doucement puis couru. Kuro était partit en courant, glissant sur le parquet à cause de son accélération, son maître le suivant de près.

"Arrête toi ! C'est un ordre, Kuro ! Donne-moi cette lettre ! Donne moi ça Kuro !" mais ses cris ne servirent à rien, à part le fait que ma bête couru encore plus vite.

Heureusement pour lui, Kuro se fit arrêter par son père, subtilisant rapidement la lettre par la même occasion. Kuro avait beau grogner, Lucius ne la lui redonna pas.

"Draco, je vois que tu as bien reçu ta lettre de Poudlard, en mauvaise état mais mieux vaut l'avoir comme ça que pas du tout. Par contre, eux tu m'éclairer ? Pourquoi courrais-tu derrière ta panthère qui avait ta lettre dans sa gueule ?" demanda narquoisement Lucius, regardant fixement son fils de ses yeux froids attendant visiblement une réponse.

" Et bien... Père hum... Vois-tu, quand j'ai vu que c'était ma lettre pour mon entrée à Poudlard, j'ai pensé que tu devais être le premier prévenu et j'ai donc ordonné à Kuro de te l'apporter. Elle va beaucoup plus vite que moi comme tu as pu le voir." mentit avec conviction Draco, presque sûr de sa crédibilité, après tout il n'était pas encore mort pensa-t-il amèrement.

"Si c'est comme ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi TA panthère n'arrête pas de me grogner dessus pour que je lui rende TA lettre que tu lui avais ordonné de ME donner." piègea Lucius. Son fils se ratatina sous l'oeil sévère de son père comprenant qu'il s'était fait démasqué, foutu Kuro va !

"Draco tu me déçois, certes ta panthère est assez bien éduquée mais tu es un Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy et tu te dois d'avoir un parfait contrôle sur toutes tes possessions. Tu es le maître, pas le contraire, ne l'oublie pas. Je ne te le redirais pas."

Draco secoua la tête, déglutissant sous la menace. Il oubliait parfois qui était son père. Ses absences à répétitions ne l'aidaient pas à se souvenir et Kuro était son seul rempart contre l'ennui et la solitude. Il était incapable de lui faire du mal. A chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de le corriger sévèrement, il regardait ses yeux trop verts, tristes mais aimants, lui faisant totalement confiance. Et les souvenirs de leurs moments passés ensemble ressurgissaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Voyant surtout les moments les plus réconfortants et heureux, quand Kuro et lui s'allongeaient dans son lit et se calinaient mutuellement, avec quelques léchouilles en plus. Pour toutes ces raisons, il n'avait jamais appliqué les conseils de son père, préférant privilégié les caresses aux coups sans que son père ne le sache. Sa méthode était forcément bonne puisque Kuro l'écoutait d'habitude parfaitement. Mais là, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, Kuro avait préféré lui désobéir pour la première fois délibérément. Meme avec la menace de son père, il n'allait pas changé, Draco l'aimait et Kuro l'aimait mille fois plus en retour. Mais pour l'instant, autant caché ses pensées et mentir.

"Vous avez raison père, pardonnez-moi. J'ai été trop lâche, je ne vous décevrait pas. Je suis un Malfoy et les Malfoy sont toujours les meilleurs, que ce soit pour le dressage d'une vulgaire bête moldue ou pour la politique." Draco finit sa tirade en remontant fièrement le menton, regardant son père dans les yeux. Puis ordonna à Kuro d'un geste sec de venir au pied, il le supplia silencieusement de comprendre dans quelle situation il était.

Kuro ne put résister au regard de son maître et abdiqua, laissant sa précieuse lettre qui l'attirait tant.

"Bien, puisque je vois que ceci est réglé, as-tu une idée de la raison pour laquelle ta panthère c'est sentie obligée de prendre la lettre et de ne pas te la redonner ?" demanda Lucius plus doux, berné pour une fois par son fils.

"Non aucune idée. Quoi que, peut-être que la lettre sent différemment. Une particularité de Poudlard qui l'aurait attiré ?" proposa Draco, incertain.

"Oui tu as peut-être raison." Lucius réfléchit puis continua.

"A Poudlard, la magie est omniprésente depuis des centaines d'années. Elle est tellement concentrée que certaines créatures se sentent irrémédiablement attirées par l'aura de pouvoir que dégage le château. C'est pourquoi la foret interdite abrite autant de créatures magiques alors qu'elle est si proche des sorciers."

"Je ne savais pas. Alors Kuro aurait sentit la magie qui imprégnait la lettre et aurait été tellement attirée par elle qu'il aurait voulu la garder pour lui tout seul. Vous êtes sûr ? Loin de moi l'idée de douter de vos connaissances mais Kuro est assez spécial, il ne pourrait pas avoir une sorte de capacité ?" demanda curieusement Draco. Sa panthère était déjà exceptionnelle et unique au monde , mais si en plus elle avait des capacités encore plus spéciales, il serait tellement fier.

" C'est une possibilité, même si je doute que ta panthère puisse être encore plus anormale dirons-nous, mais si tu y tiens tant que ça, on peut toujours faire un test." Lucius insinuait ainsi qu'il le faisait pour son fils alors que lui-même était très intrigué.

"Suis moi avec Kuro, nous allons dans la salle principale."

Draco n'eût pas besoin de l'ordonner, Kuro le suivit naturellement, se plaçant à la jambe droite de son maître.

"Installe-toi, je reviens." Le demi deux-jambes s'assit sur son fauteuil habituel à côté de celui de son père. La panthère s'était couchée au pied de son maître, le regardant, attendant visiblement que Draco lui demande quelque chose ou joue avec lui.

Kuro et Draco n'eurent pas le temps de s'ennuyer que l'imposant deux jambes revenaient avec divers objets. C'était sûrement pour le test se dit Draco.

Kuro se redressa suivant le regard de son maître. Le deux-jambes revenait dans leur direction avec des trucs inintéressants. Il alla se recoucher mais sentit un frisson le parcourir quand il posa son regard vert sur une bague d'argent qui devait être très vieille. La bague ne lui disait rien qui vaille, bien au contraire, il se sentait trembler devant la vision de cette chose immonde. Il ressentait un sentiment d'insécurité injustifié et qu'il ne saisissait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait des bagues et pourtant il était sûr que celle-là était différente.

"Tu avais apparemment raison Draco, je ne lui ait encore pas présenté les objets qu'elle réagit déjà." dit Lucius satisfait en regardant son fils. Il s'approcha jusqu'à être à côté de son fils et de sa panthère. Elle faisait plus que de trembler, elle grognait doucement dans sa direction et même si la main de son fils était sur son dos, lui prodiguant des caresses, la bête ne se calma pas.

" La moitié de ces objets contient de la magie noire à faible ou grande quantité. Tiens la, je vais lui montrer chacun des objets séparément. Nous pourrons ainsi voir ce qui la fait réagir."

La main de Draco tenant fermement le collier de Kuro, son père commença le test, présentant tout d'abord une dague qui ne contenait normalement que très peu de magie noire. Kuro n'eut presque aucune réaction, à part celle de détourner la tête. Lucius était presque sûr maintenant que la panthère avait la capacité de sentir dans les objets, la puissance qu'ils refermaient. Mais pour être sûr, il lui présenta doucement la bague ancestrale des Malfoy qu'il savait imprégné à rabort de magie noire.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, la panthère coucha ses oreilles sur son crane, retroussa les babines montrant ses cros pointus, et sauta presque sur sa main. Il avait bien fait d'ordonner à son fils de maintenir la bête, sinon il n'aurait plus eu de main à l'heure qu'il était.

"Bien bien, au moins nous sommes fixés, j'ai failli perdre un bras mais ça en valait la peine. Ta panthère peut sentir ou capter la puissance que renferme un objet. Cependant, elle a des réactions différentes selon le type de magie. Comme tu as pu le voir, elle ne supporte pas la magie noire et affectionne la magie blanche. Que c'est... Charmant dirons-nous. Elle te sera grandement utile si un jour on veut t'assassiner ou te blesser, surtout si c'est un adepte de la magie noire. Ta panthère le repèrerait très vite, elle pourrait même l'attaquer et ainsi donner sa position parmi une foule." Lucius voyait défiler devant ses yeux toutes les possibilités qu'apportaient cette nouvelle. Ainsi ses yeux brillaient, mais ses émotions ne se voyaient pas.

"Tu peux y aller, nous dînons bientôt. Et si par hasard, des choses étranges se produisaient, j'aimerais que tu m'en parles tout de suite."

Draco partit rapidement avec Kuro après avoir salué son père, se dirigeant dans sa chambre.

Une fois seul, il serra Kuro dans ses bras, très fort, tout en le félicitant. Draco était très fier. De plus, son père avait oublié l'incident de la lettre. En parlant de la lettre, son père l'avait gardée. Il la lui demanderait à table.

Pendant le dîner, Draco put demander sa lettre d'admition, seulement au lieu d'être exister, il avait blêmit une fois avoir fini de la lire.

Les animaux à part les rats, les chats, les crapauds et les chouettes, n'étaient pas admis à Poudlard, ce qui voulait dire que Kuro ne pouvait pas l'accompagner. Il devait rester seul à la maison. Il avait bien protesté, hurlé, discuté avec son père lui disant que si Kuro ne pouvait pas venir, elle ne pourrait pas le protéger non plus. Cependant, même s'il ne supportait pas Dumbeldore, le directeur de Poudlard, il devait admettre qu'avec lui, l'école de sorcellerie était l'endroit le plus sûr en Angleterre et que du coup, la présence de Kuro n'était pas nécessaire.

Depuis que Draco avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, il s'était résigné et profitait de leur dernier câlin et dernier jeu avant qu'il ne faille attendre un long moment pour le faire.

* * *

**Merci lecteurs à la semaine prochaine!**


	6. Chapitre 5: Départ

**Hello voila un chapitre en avance car il est très court. Je posterai le chapitre 6 samedi ou dimanche_._ Il se peut que le chapitre 7 ne sorte pas avant deux semaines après le chapitre 6 car j'ai pris du retard. Le chapitre 9 est bien écrit mais pas corrigé et le chapitre 10 ne compte que 100 pauvres motsˆˆ**

**INFO: j'ai écris le chapitre 7 de mon autre histoire sur harry potter. Je reprend l'écriture tout doucement pour celle la c'est pourquoi je suis en retard pour celle ci.**

**Pour ceux que ça concerne, je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent et encore plus à ceux qui prennent le temps d'écrire une review. Le sourire me vient toujours quand j'en lis une. Bon ba sinon bon chapitre.**

* * *

_Pendant le dîner, Draco put demander sa lettre d'admition, seulement au lieu d'être exciter, il avait blêmit une fois avoir fini de la lire._

_Les animaux à part les rats, les chats, les crapauds et les chouettes, n'étaient pas admis à Poudlard, ce qui voulait dire que Kuro ne pouvait pas l'accompagner. Il devait rester seul à la maison. Il avait bien protesté, hurlé, discuté avec son père lui disant que si Kuro ne pouvait pas venir, elle ne pourrait pas le protéger non plus. Cependant, même s'il ne supportait pas Dumbeldore, le directeur de Poudlard, il devait admettre qu'avec lui, l'école de sorcellerie était l'endroit le plus sûr en Angleterre et que du coup, la présence de Kuro n'était pas nécessaire._

_Depuis que Draco avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, il s'était résigné et profitait de leur dernier câlin et dernier jeu avant qu'il ne faille attendre un long moment pour le faire._

Chapitre 5 : Le départ.

Depuis quelques mois maintenant, Draco avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. Il passait son temps entre ses cours et Kuro avec qui il passait de merveilleux moments. Draco profitait de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier et d'un coté ça l'était. Une fois à Poudlard, il ne verrait Kuro que pendant les vacances de Noël au plus tôt. Kuro allait lui manquer, rien que d'imaginer ces mois sans lui, le faisait frissoné désagréablement. Il n'avait encore jamais été séparé plus de quelques heures à tout casser, et cela avait été dur au début, alors là...

La solitude reviendrait à grand pas une fois là-bas. Et ce n'était pas avec Crabe et Goyle, ces gardes du corps avec une baguette pour cerveau, qu'il allait pouvoir s'amuser et oublier Kuro. Il y avait bien Blaise Zabini et Theodore Nott mais ils ne pouvaient pas tout le temps etre là. Le statut de leurs parents qui étaient des mages noirs au temps du Dark Lord n'était pas révolu, même si le ministère n'avait aucune preuve. C'est pourquoi, ses amis n'étaient encore jamais venus chez lui ou vise versa et que la présence d'un compagnon auprès de lui avait été aussi primordiale. Heureusement, il avait trouvé Kuro.

Dans quelques minutes, son père et lui partiraient pour le Poudlard Express avec toutes ses affaires sauf Kuro qui lui appartenait au même titre que ses plus précieux habits. Pas qu'il considérait Kuro comme ses habits remplaçables, ça non, mais il lui appartenait corps et âme. Draco aurait volontiers échangé toutes ses affaires contre sa panthère mais bon, même l'influence du nom Malfoy avait ses limites. Il ne pouvait pas être le seul ayant un animal magique autre que ce qui est autorisé sans raison valable, autre le fait d'être un Malfoy bien sûr.

Draco était donc là, dans une situation plutôt difficile où il devait faire comprendre à Kuro qu'il s'en allait sans lui. Son père l'attendait calmement devant la porte du domaine, avec ses malles rétrécies dans sa poche, prêt à sortir pour directement transplaner à la gare de Londres.

Draco inspira profondément, il prit le temps de vérifier que son masque était bien en place avant de parler à Kuro devant son père.

"Kuro, écoute moi bien, je pars pour l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et tu ne m'accompagnes pas." annonça froidement Draco pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse devant son père.

Kuro comprenait que son maître ne puisse l'emmener de partout car la plus part du temps il faisait fuir les autres, même les sorciers les plus aguéris. Il se contenta donc de lécher sa main qui pendait le long du corps de Draco pour lui montrer qu'il avait comprit. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, son maître revenait toujours vers lui très vite. Il ne se doutait pas pour l'instant qu'il avait complètement tord.

Draco s'attendait à tout, au hurlement, à la déferlance de magie etc, mais pas juste à une léchouille de sa panthère sur sa main. Il était un peu déçu, très déçu, Kuro paraissait mieux supporter leurs séparations que lui, son maître. Il pensait pourtant que leur relation était plus importante pour Kuro, il était son maître, son monde, c'était évident. Kuro ne le laissait meme pas dormir seul. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas comprit, cependant Kuro paraissait toujours comprendre ce que lui disait son maître. Draco se revêtit de son masque de froideur le plus dur qui soit, un masque qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin ni ressentit le besoin de mettre en face de Kuro.

"Salut Kuro, à Noël" dit Draco tout en tournant le dos à sa panthère. Puis il partit silencieusement.

Une semaine plus tard, Kuro n'en pouvait plus, son maître lui manquait, il n'était pas revenu. Pourtant le chef de son demi deux-jambes était rentré lui, mais seul. Il pensait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Lucius pour surveiller son maître mais apparemment, il s'était trompé.

Une semaine qu'il attendait dans la chambre de son maître, sortant rarement juste pour faire ses besoins, sa viande lui était remise par l'elfe de maison au service de Lucius. Il avait attendu patiemment sur le lit de Draco dans l'espoir qu'il revienne tout seul mais rien. D'ailleurs, il ne sentait plus la magie de Draco dans la maison, signe qu'il n'était pas venu même quand il dormait.

Son maître lui avait dit qu'il partait sans lui le jour de sa disparition, mais il ne lui avait jamais interdit de venir de lui même, sans son aide. Ce n'était pas de la désobéissance, c'était de l'opportunisme.

Heureusement, le chef de la meute ne lui avait pas interdit non plus de quitter le domaine sinon il n'aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait faire. C'était comme s'il n'existait plus depuis que Draco n'était plus là. C'était vrai, sans Draco il n'était plus rien. Juste une vulgaire panthère un peu spéciale mais qui squattait une maison, enfin plutôt une chambre. Toutes ses pensées étaient pour Draco, seuls ses rêves étaient épargnés. Quoiqu'il n'avait pas l'occasion de rêver puisqu'il s'endormait quand le soleil pointait son nez après une nuit blanche à attendre son maître.

Un animal de compagnie est perdu sans son maître et c'est ce que Kuro était, perdu et seul, encore. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Kuro prit sa décision. Il allait retrouver son maître et ne plus le quitter. Il allait faire ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis le début, protéger Draco et ne plus faire confiance à personne sauf son maître.

Le soir meme, Kuro n'hésita pas, il se faufila entre les portes et partit silencieusement, se camouflant dans l'ombre de la nuit. Kuro s'enfuit retrouver son maître sans que Lucius ne le sache.

* * *

Merci à Dimanche peut etre.


	7. Chapitre 6: le mot de trop

Voila** j'ai un peu de retard mais bon il es sortit !**

**Note: J**e suis toujours en retard donc pas de chapitre avant 2 semaines

Merci à toutes ses review j'en attendais pas autant pourtant XD mais merci beaucoup.

* * *

Chapitre 6: Le mot de trop.

En ce vendredi de septembre, Draco n'était pas heureux. Il était en colère contre son père, triste, haineux envers Ron Weasley, mais il n'était pas heureux car cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines qu'il avait reçu cette maudite lettre alors qu'il déjeunait tranquillement dans la grande salle de Poudlard.

Une lettre de son père qui lui annonçait qu'il ne trouvait plus Kuro, sa panthère. Draco lui avait pourtant bien dit de la surveiller, mais non, son père s'était sûrement plongé dans son travail au point d'oublier son devoir envers son fils. Deux semaines qu'il attendait une autre lettre lui disant que son père l'avait retrouvé mais rien, absolument rien, si ce n'était des rapports infructueux de la surveillance des animaux magiques par le ministère. Tous des incapables, même pas capables de repérer une panthère noire aux yeux verts qui possédait une quantité de magie impressionnante. Et puisque son père travaillait aussi là-bas, il était aussi un incapable par extension.

Pourtant, son arrivée à Poudlard s'était plutôt bien passée. Bien sûr, il avait d'entrée de jeu insulté les Weasley sur leur manque de moyens. Une manière comme une autre pour annoncer la couleur, c'est-à-dire, qu'il n'était pas un Malfoy pour rien et qu'il ne fallait mieux pas l'approcher.

Les premiers cours avaient été d'une simplicité enfantine, merci à son père pour lui avoir payé des cours particuliers. Et puis il avait retrouvé Blaise et Théo, des amis de la famille plus très proches, mais des amis quand même. Maintenant que leurs parents n'étaient plus dans leurs pattes, ils pouvaient se cotoyer à volonté. Blaise et Théo ne possédaient pas tout à fait la même vision politique que leurs parents. Bien sûr, ils avaient subit l'endiguement de tout bon sang pur mais ils ne voulaient pas pour autant tuer tous les moldus. Heureusement pour Draco sinon il se serait vraiment retrouvé seul à Poudlard.

Mais tout avait basculé le jour où il avait reçu cette maudite lettre. Son humeur, déjà pas très commode, était devenue encore plus changeante. Il passait d'un franc sourire à une colère noire pour un rien. Ses amis restaient tant bien que mal avec lui puisqu'ils étaient au courant de l'origine de ses humeurs, même s'ils ne le comprenaient pas beaucoup.

Et la principale victime de ses sautes d'humeurs, était Ronald Weasley ou Wesmoche comme il lui plaisait de le nommer. Il ne pouvait déjà pas à la base le supporter mais pendant ces deux semaines, la haine était montée d'un cran et des deux cotés.

A chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, les pics venaient irrémédiablement et Draco ne se retenait plus, devenant de plus en plus imaginatif pour faire enrager le rouquin. Plusieurs fois, ils avaient été sur le point d'utiliser leur baguette, mais à chaque fois, un évènement les arrêtait. A croire que les tableaux avaient des yeux et des oreilles.

Mais aujourd'hui c'en était trop. Le Weasley avait dit le mot de trop, il n'allait plus se retenir, plus du tout. Son corps et son esprit réclamait un combat et il allait l'avoir, foi de Malfoy.

"T'as gagné Weasley, j'en ai marre. apparemment, tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour comprendre où est ta place alors je vais te montrer ! Dégaine ta baguette Weasley et affronte-moi, si tu en as le courage bien sûr. Après tout tu es un Griffondor !" poussa Draco.

"Tu vas voir la belette de quoi sont capable les Griffondors." dit Ron, tout en prenant fermement sa baguette pour éviter de montrer à son adversaire qu'il tremblait.

Le premier sort fut lancé par Draco, qui n'attendit pas que son adversaire soit tout à fait prêt. On est un Serpentard ou on en n'est pas un ! Grâce à ses cours particuliers, Draco menait le combat. Il esquivait plutôt que se défendait, et il attaquait encore plus. Son adversaire était acculé. Ron n'avait aucun moyen de répondre, les seuls sorts qu'il connaissait n'étaient pas franchement utiles dans un combat et grâce à ses frères, il parvenait seulement à esquiver. Mais pour gagner un combat, il fallait attaquer et pour le moment, il était franchement mal barré.

Heureusement pour Ron, un professeur les arrêta. Ainsi Draco ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait gagné. De peu, Ron évita une cuisante humiliation.

"Cela suffit !" clama Mac Gonagall qui venait d'arriver avec en sa compagnie, le professeur Snape.

Les deux élèves se stoppèrent immédiatement. Ron baissait un peu les yeux, honteux de s'être fait prendre par sa directrice de maison.

Draco ne baissa pas le regard, mais quand il vit son parrain approcher, celui qui lui avait apprit quelques uns des sorts qu'il avait utilisé contre Ron, il blanchit.

" Un lion et un de mes serpents qui s'affrontent dans les couloirs de l'école, voilà qui est fâcheux. Surtout que ses mêmes élèves étaient au courant du règlement stipulant clairement qu'il était interdit d'utiliser sa baguette en dehors des cours" dit Snape de sa voix traînante.

Il fusilla de son regard les deux garnements, surtout Draco. On pouvait entendre un déglutissement silencieux dans la tête de Draco.

"Bien, puisque vous avez envie de désobéir, vous allez tous les deux aider Hagrid samedi soir à nourir les bêtes nocturnes qui vivent au fin fond de la forêt interdite. Ne protestez pas Mr Malfoy, vous avez déjà assez fait de mal comme ça , à moins que vous ne vouliez qu'un hibou soit envoyé à votre père, annonça-t-il. De plus, je suis sûr que ma collègue est, on ne peut plus d'accord avec moi. Vos agissements puérils et dangereux méritent une punition exemplaire"

" Hum oui vous avez parfaitement raison Mr Snape répondit Mac Gonagall. Mais n'était-ce justement pas trop sévè...non vous avez tout à fait raison, c'est parfait, se rattrapa-t-elle."

Le regard que lui avait jeté le professeur de potion l'avait dissuadé de protester elle aussi, au même titre que Draco. Qu'elle honte tout de même. Elle était la directrice de la maison Griffondor et elle n'était même pas capable de supporter ce regard, son courage comme envolé.

"Bien je vais prévenir ce cher Hagrid dans ce cas. Soyez à 20h00 pile à la hutte d'Hagrid. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant et ne recommencez plus" prévenu le professeur de métamorphose.

"Sur ce je vous laisse Mr Snape" et elle partit, le dos droit.

Draco essaya de vite partir mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas, contrairement à son adversaire qui partit sans attendre, que la voix de Snape l'arrêta.

"Draco, un moment." ordonna Snape. Une fois Ron suffisamment loin, il reprit.

"Filleul, vous me décevez beaucoup. J'osais espérer que quand vous débuteriez un duel, vous ne vous feriez pas prendre". Snape sourit légèrement devant la mine totalement abasourdie qu'affichait Draco.

"Néanmoins, depuis quelques temps, vous avez été plus qu'insolent avec certain professeur ainsi que moi. J'ai été magnanime, comprenant pourquoi vous étiez ainsi. Mais les professeurs commencent à se plaindre et si vous ne voulez pas que votre père soit avertit de votre comportement, vous feriez mieux de vous reprendre. J'espère que cette petite sortie en forêt vous y aidera." dit Snape. Un sourire de serpent ornait ses lèvres et Draco était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé.

"Bien sûr parrain, je comprends et je suis désolé de mon comportement passé, cela ne se reproduira plus. Donc il n'y a aucun besoin à ce que mon père soit prévenu n'est ce pas ?" demanda Draco plein d'espoir.

"évidemment, si c'est ainsi. Sur ce je vous laisse, habillez-vous chaudement samedi, il fait froid dans la forêt interdite." conseilla Snape.

Draco reblémit. Il n'avait retenu que la menace pas si cachée mais maintenant qu'il réfléchissait et que son parrain lui mettait devant le nez, il allait devoir passer toute une soirée avec Weasley et dans la forêt interdite en plus. Cette même forêt interdite qui était justement interdite car elle renfermait des bêtes dangereuses. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il désobéisse aux règlements et surtout pourquoi s'était-il fait prendre?

Toute la faute revenait à Kuro. Si cette maudite panthère ne s'était pas échappée, il ne se serait pas inquiété et n'aurait pas déversé sa colère sur le Rouquin. Non il n'était pas de mauvaise fois, juste réaliste.


	8. Chapitre 7: Foutu foret, foutu parrain!

**Finalement je publie aujourd'hui, j'ai pas rattrapé mon retard donc bon c'est pas grave. J'ai plus de chapitre corrigé en avance donc bon pour la semaine prochaine je sais pas désolé.**

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont mit un review d'ailleurs y'en a un qui a deviné ce qui allait se passer. J'était contente quand memeˆˆ **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Draco reblémit. Il n'avait retenu que la menace pas si cachée mais maintenant qu'il réfléchissait et que son parrain lui mettait devant le nez, il allait devoir passer toute une soirée avec Weasley et dans la forêt interdite en plus. Cette même forêt interdite qui était justement interdite car elle renfermait des bêtes dangereuses. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il désobéisse aux règlements et surtout pourquoi s'était-il fait prendre?

Toute la faute revenait à Kuro. Si cette maudite panthère ne s'était pas échappée, il ne se serait pas inquiété et n'aurait pas déversé sa colère sur le Rouquin. Non il n'était pas de mauvaise fois, juste réaliste.

* * *

Chapitre 7: Foutue punition, foutu parrain.

L'atmosphère de la forêt interdite n'était pas des plus accueillantes, loin de là. Elle était même plutôt lourde se disait Draco. De plus la pénombre de la nuit n'arrangeait rien. Draco marchait à côté du demi-géant. Sa seule présence lui permettait de se sentir plus en sécurité, surtout qu'il avait déjà réussit à faire peur à une nuisance.

Draco n'était pas le seul à se coller à Hagrid, Ron en faisait tout autant, si ce n'était plus. Ron tremblait, il jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil autour de lui et criait au moindre bruit. Il n'avait pas la maîtrise de Draco, ça non.

Pour l'instant, Hagrid les avait juste promenés dans la fôret, aucun animal n'avait eu besoin de soin et il en était soulagé. Il voulait en finir au plus vite pour aller prendre une bonne douche puis se coucher.

Deux hennissements d'agonie se firent entendre, un à droite et l'autre droit devant. Le lit ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

Hagrid se positionna devant eux et leur adressa la parole.

" Apparemment on va devoir se séparer."

"QQU...Quoi ! Mais vous allez nous laisser seuls ? Dans la fôret ? Mais vous êtes fou ma parole ! " hurla Ron.

Draco était plus que d'accord avec lui. Il se demandait vraiment si ce géant avait toute sa santé mentale.

"Mais non, vous ne serez pas tous seuls voyons, je ne suis pas si irresponsable."

Les garçons soupirèrent de soulagement. Finalement, il lui restait suffisamment de neurone pour réfléchir correctement.

"Crocdur va vous accompagnez ! Hein mon chien ?"

"Il est sérieux ?" se disait Draco. Il jugeait suffisante la protection que leur offrait le cabot. Ce même chien qui tremblait de peur, qui ne voyait presque rien en plein jour, qui se cachait derrière son maître ? Ce chien ? Il retirait ce qu'il avait dit, Hagrid ne conservait aucun mais alors aucun neurone correct. Draco n'accepterait jamais de mourir ici.

"Ecoutez-moi bien, le géant, on est sous votre responsabilité c'est-à-dire, que si quelque chose nous arrive, c'est de votre faute. Et je vous promets que si j'ai, ne serait ce qu'une minuscule éraflure, vous verrez du pays. Mon père vous traînera en justice et vous serez enfermé pour le restant de votre vie." dit-il froidement, les yeux remplis de colère et de peur contrôlées.

" Voyons voyons, calmez-vous Mr Malfoy, rien ne vous arrivera avec mon Crocdur je vous le promets. Et puis vous devez m'écouter, votre parrain m'a spécialement prévenu que vous essayeriez de m'intimider, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je suis plus intelligent qu'il n'y parait" dit Hagrid fièrement.

" Mais Hagri.." tenta Ron.

" Non, c'est non. Allez à droite, si vous voyez un animal blessé ou qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, envoyez des étincelles dans le ciel et j'accourerais. Ne tentez pas d'approcher l'animal surtout, sauf si vous voulez mourir bien sûr." rigola Hagrid.

Bizarrement, Draco et Ron ne rigolèrent pas, ils blanchissaient plutôt.

"Allez les jeunes, à l'aventure!"

Les garçons se retrouvèrent seuls et choqués, puis la colère surgit.

"Mais il est MALADE, malade je te dis moi. Quand mon père en entendra parler, il ne sera plus longtemps de ce monde ça je te l'assure" s'énerva Draco tout en s'adressant à son collègue d'infortune. Intérieurement, il insultait son parrain de tous les noms. "Foutu parrain, foutue fôret" se répétait-il, incessablement jusqu'à ce qu'il fut interrompu.

"Ne blâme pas ce bon vieux Hagrid, il est peut-être pas fut-fut mais il est très gentil. Et je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute si on en est arrivé là. C'est ton parrain qui lui a dit de ne pas nous écouter. Tout est de ta faute espèce de sale serpent" accusa Ron.

Comment osait-il lui parler ainsi ? Certes d'un côté c'était pas tout à fait faux mais de la à l'accuser, il se foutait la baguette dans l'oeil.

"Je ne suis pas d'accord, si déjà tu ne m'avais pas provoqué, on ne serait pas ici à mourir de froid au milieu de la foret interdite. WESMOCHE !"

"Quoi, tu cherches la bagarre ? apprenti mangemort ?"

"Comment tu m'as appelé ? SDF ?"

"Ba Mangemort, c'est ce que tu es après tout, un mangemort dans une famille de mangemort. Faux blond"

Le ton monta petit à petit. Les pires insultes que pouvaient inventer des enfants de 11 ans fusèrent de tous les sens. Ils ne se préoccupaient plus de leurs entourages, ils avaient oubliés où ils étaient. Ils ne pensaient qu'à faire le plus de mal à l'autre, hurlant. Ils ne pensèrent pas non plus que le bruit pouvait attirer des bêtes qui leur faisaient si peur.

Puis tout redevint calme. Ron avait tout d'un coup blêmit. Draco avait beau l'insulter, l'appeler, il ne répondait pas et regardait effaré quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Draco avait trop peur pour se retourner, il demanda à Ron ce que c'était avec une voix qui n'était plus du tout maîtrisée.

Ron ne put sortir de sa gorge qu'un gargouillement. Il leva son bras et pointa quelque chose avant de détaler comme un lapin chassé. Il faillit tomber plusieurs fois danssa cours, ne se préoccupant plus de Draco qu'il avait laissé derrière. C'était beau le légendaire courage des Griffondors.

Quant à Draco, il ne courut pas derrière Ron. Ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. Il souffla quelques secondes et se retourna doucement. Il tourna d'abord son corps avant de tourner les yeux. Il tomba dans le regard vert fendu d'une bête cachée dans un buisson plus haut que les autres. Une queue fine dépassait du buisson, elle fouettait l'air doucement.

A cette vue, son corps se détendit complétement, son coeur ralentit, son souffle se stabilisa et finalement un fin sourire orna ses lèvres.

Il voulu dire quelque chose mais il reçut à se moment là, le corps appartenant à ses yeux fendus. Sous le poids de son assaillant, il tomba sur le dos, lui coupant le souffle et il ferma les yeux.

Draco les rouvrit quand il sentit une langue râpeuse lui laver le visage.

C'était Kuro. Kuro était venu le chercher. Il avait pourtant pensé qu'il s'était enfui et l'avait oublié. Mais apparemment, la panthère l'avait cherché et l'avait trouvé.

A se moment là, il était le plus heureux des Serpentards et de toute l'école réunis.

Il serra ses bras autour de la taille de sa panthère, nouant ses doigts ensemble pour ne pas qu'elle ne s'en aille.

Mais il ne resta pas longtemps ainsi, sous la pression de ses bras, Kuro avait gémit de douleur. Il desserra légèrement son étreinte et passa ses doigts dans le fin pelage noir pour trouver l'origine des souffrances de Kuro. A peine commença-t-il son investigation que son souffle se coupa. Sous ses doigts, il sentait les cotes de la bête. Aucune graisse ne recouvrait ses os, la sensation était affreuse.

Draco recula légèrement ce qui enleva le seul soutient qui permettait à Harry de tenir encore debout après ses deux semaines de cavale, à courir nuit et jour sans presque manger ni se reposer. Il ne tenait plus.

Draco vu Kuro s'évanouir et le réceptionna. Harry était inconscient.

Hiiiii c'est fini. C'est un de mes chapitres favoris, on se demande pourquoi.


	9. Chapitre 8: Le deal

**_Coucou désolé pour le retardˆˆ_**

**_Sinon bonne lecture_**

**_Merci à tous pour vos review qui m'ont fais énormément plaisir =) et aux lecteurs et lectrices. A la semaine prochaine surement._**

* * *

_Draco recula légèrement ce qui enleva le seul soutient qui permettait à Harry de tenir encore debout après ses deux semaines de cavale, à courir nuit et jour sans presque manger ni se reposer. Il ne tenait plus._

_Draco vu Kuro s'évanouir et le réceptionna. Harry était inconscient._

* * *

Chapitre 8: Le deal.

Après que Kuro se soit évanoui, Draco s'était dépêché d'envoyer des étincelles au travers des arbres. Pendant quelques minutes, il s'inquiéta. Kuro respirait difficilement et Draco ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne connaissait aucun sort de soin et Hagrid peinait à arriver. Il avait très peur de le perdre, de se retrouver à nouveau seul.

Mais heureusement, Hagrid arriva, suivit de Ron qui se cachait derrière le géant si bien qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué au début. Très vite, Hagrid prit la situation en main.

"Poussez-vous Malfoy, laissez-moi assez de place. Vous ne faites que gêner !" dit Hagrid.

Rétissant, Draco allongea sa panthère au sol alors qu'avant elle était très bien installée sur ses genoux. Il se posta à côté de Ron.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après qu'Hagrid ait appliqué des onglets qu'il avait dans ses grandes poches, ils partirent en direction de la hutte d'Hagrid qui tenait Kuro dans ses bras. La bête paraissait beaucoup mieux respirer mais elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

Une fois arrivés dans la petite mais haute maison, Hagrid leurs ordonna de s'asseoir dans un coin et de ne pas le déranger. Draco assista silencieusement au soin de sa panthère. Il vit les grimaces que faisait Hagrid de temps à autre ce qui faisait toujours monter son inquiétude. Il vit aussi les blessures recouvertes d'onglets, toutes plus profondes les unes que les autres. La maigreur apparente n'arrangeait pas non plus son état déjà bien amochée. Mais il vit surtout le sourire que fit Hagrid une fois qu'il eût finit. Un sourire qui le libéra d'un poids qui l'avait empêché de respirer.

"Voila fini."

"Comment va-t-il Hagrid ?" demanda Draco. Son inquiétude était visible que par le géant qui le regardait dans les yeux. Ron lui s'était endormi il y avait déjà plusieurs minutes.

Hagrid avait bien remarqué que le jeune Serpentard ne s'était pas endormi ni n'en avait l'intention. Il avait d'abord pensé que l'inconfort de son humble maison avait tellement répugné le jeune Lord qu'il n'avait pas voulu se coucher sur un des canapés et de s'endormir. Mais cette idée s'était tout de suite dissipée dès qu'il vit le regard gris remplit d'inquiétude du blond. A tous les coups cet animal lui appartenait, en tout cas c'était la première fois que le garde-chasse le voyait.

"Et bien, on peut dire qu'il va bien je dirais. Il est sous-alimentés, et déshydraté, il a aussi beaucoup de blessures dues à des branches ou des sorts qui lui ont fait perdre une grande quantité de sang. Il a dû s'évanouir à cause de ça à tous les coups. Mais je lui ai donné tout ce qu'il fallait et il devrait se réveiller dans quelques jours." annonça Hagrid.

Draco était finalement soulagé même si les pathologies l'avaient angoissé. Sa panthère allait relativement bien et elle était avec lui. Ses blessures et sa sous-alimentation lui avaient bien fait comprendre tout ce que Kuro avait fait pour lui, pour le retrouver. Deux semaines de course sans dormir et sans manger pour le rejoindre alors que lui, l'avait laissée. Son affection ne pouvait que se renforcer quand il voyait toute la dévotion de son compagnon. Il se promit de ne plus jamais la laisser même s'il devait partir de Poudlard, il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser après ça.

"Merci. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Je vous revaudrais ça, promis. Et un Malfoy tiens toujours ses promesses." L'émotion serrait sa gorge si bien qu'il peinait à garder sa voix sous contrôle.

"De rien mon petit, tout le plaisir a été pour moi." Un mince sourire pincé ornait les lèvres de Draco suite à cette réplique. Il ne la releva pourtant pas. Il avait une dette après tout.

Hagrid s'assit en face du jeune Lord dans un fauteuil à sa taille.

"Dis-moi jeune Malfoy, cette panthère est à toi?"

Draco hocha la tête en réponse.

"Je vois et bien raconte-moi ! Pourquoi est-elle ici alors qu'elle devrait être chez vous ?" demanda Hagrid un peu intrigué. Il voulait connaître un minimum d'information avant d'autoriser aux garçons à aller se coucher.

Draco réfléchit et pensa finalement qu'il pouvait tout lui dire et s'en faire un allier à sa cause.

"C'est ma panthère, je l'ai eu à mon 10eme anniversaire et elle s'appelle Kuro." commença-t-il. "Dumbledore ne m'a pas autorisé à l'emmener alors j'ai dû la laisser avec mon père et ma mère au manoir. Mais après une semaine de cours, elle s'est échappée. Je pense qu'elle a traversé l'Angleterre pour me retrouver."

"Et bien voila une brave bête plutôt impressionnante. Vous en avez de la chance." dit Hagrid, maintenant complètement sous le charme de la panthère.

"C'est vrai, c'est un Malfoy lui aussi après tout. C'est normal qu'il soit exceptionnel" dit -il fièrement.

"Si vous le dîtes. Réveille Ron s'il te plaît et partez vous coucher. Dumbledore viendra sûrement vous chercher demain matin pour discuter de votre animal."

Draco suivit les consignes du géant. Il réveilla sans ménagement le Griffondor et lui retranscrit les ordres. Ron partit en premier suivi de Draco, une fois qu'il caressa Kuro pour lui dire en revoir.

Quand Kuro se réveilla finalement, cela faisait deux jours qu'il était au bon soin de Hagrid. Deux jours pendant lesquels, Draco avait passé son temps libre auprès de Kuro à attendre son réveil avec impatience après avoir passé quelques temps avec Théo et Blaise pour garder les apparences. Il ne voulait pas que toute l'école sache que Kuro était chez Hagrid.

Le lendemain de sa punition, Dumbledore l'avait fait venir dans son bureau par une chouette de l'école. Une fois les formalités passées, c'est-à-dire, après avoir refusé incrédule le bonbon au citron que lui avait proposé le directeur, les choses sérieuses avaient débutées.

Flash Back

"Hagrid m'a confié tout ce qu'il savait et à vrai dire, j'aurai quelques questions Draco." annonça le directeur.

L'emploi de son prénom le fit grincer des dents mais il ne dit rien, il avait besoin d'avoir le directeur dans sa poche.

"Allez-y"

"Kuro, si je me souviens bien, est une panthère d'origine moldue et pourtant vous, Draco, appartenant à une famille qui prône la supériorité des sorciers, l'avez acheté. Pourquoi ?"

"Ne la sous-estimez pas Mr Dumbledore, Kuro est peut-etre d'origine moldue mais il est un sorcier tout autant. Sa magie serait supérieure à certaine connaissance de mon père selon lui." annonça Draco. Il ne dit rien sur ses capacités qui la rendait encore plus étrange. Autant garder quelques atouts pour lui.

"C'est surprenant. Comment manifeste-il sa magie ?" demanda Dumbledore, intrigué par cette nouvelle sorte d'animal. A la fois magique et moldue. De plus avec la disparition du jeune Potter, un peu de distraction ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Depuis des mois maintenant qu'il cherchait Harry Potter dans toute l'Angleterre, là où s'arrêtait son influence. Il avait bien sur commencé par sa maison d'accueil mais les Dursley ne l'avait plus depuis deux ans. Une fois leurs mémoires fouillées, il les avait menacé de leur lancer un sort s'ils ne quittaient pas rapidement le pays. Il ne pouvait pas les dénoncer car il n'avait aucune preuve mais il pouvait au moins leur faire peur.

Dumbledore avait été choqué de ce qu'il avait vu et avait amèrement regretté d'avoir placé Harry chez ces gens affreux. Cela l'avait poussé à le chercher ardemment, impliquant tous les membres de l'Ordre. Mais les recherches n'étaient pas fructueuses. Alors cette distraction était bienvenue.

"Et bien sa magie sort de son corps et on peut voir un bouclier se former autour de lui pour le protéger. Aucun sort, ni objet moldu ne peut passer à travers. Mais il ne le contrôle pas, souvent il l'utilise sous l'influence de fortes émotions."

"Intéressant. Bien je vous permets de la garder ici, à Poudlard." dit Dumbledore avec des yeux plein de malice.

Il avait tout de suite comprit les intentions du jeune Lord quand il était rentré dans son bureau et les indications sur les sentiments du garçon face à se panthère blessée, que lui avait relevé Hagrid, l'avait un peu aidé.

" Mais comment ?" demanda Draco étonné.

"Je sais toujours tout Mr Malfoy même les états d'âmes de mes élèves. Mais cette permission spéciale n'est pas sans condition. Je vous permets de la garder ici à condition qu'elle reste avec Hagrid et qu'elle l'aide pendant ses rondes. Bien sur vous pouvez la voir autant que vous le voudrez."

Draco était à moitié satisfait. Il aurait préféré que Kuro soit à ses côtés 24h/24 mais bon il ne pouvait pas non plus en demander trop.

"On a un accord alors."

Fin du Flash Back.

Après cette entrevue, Draco s'était dirigé normalement vers ses cours de la matinée, rejoins rapidement par ses amis qui remarquèrent rapidement que sa bonne humeur était revenue. Depuis la retenue, quand il croisait Ron, Draco se contentait de l'ignorer. Il ne prêtait plus attention à ses pics. De plus, il avait bien remarqué que le fait qu'il l'ignore l'énervait tout autant qu'une bonne joute verbale.

Harry se réveilla, l'esprit clair et le corps chaud, détendu par la présence de ses mains qui le caressait. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit son maître enfin retrouvé. Son maître qu'il avait cherché si longtemps. Son maître qu'il aimait tant et le sourire que lui offrit celui-ci le réchauffa enfin alors qu'il était gelé depuis deux semaines.


	10. Chapitre 9: L'appel

**Coucou en ce dimanche, j'ajoute le nouveau chapitre et oui! **

**l'action s'enchaîne, j'espère que ça va pas trop vite non plus. **

**Pas d'avertissement avant longtemps. Mais y'aura du Yaoi ça c'est sur alors préparez vous!**

**Bonne lecture et je remercie chaudement tout ceux qui ont mon mit une petit review. C'était super sympa!**

* * *

Harry se réveilla, l'esprit clair et le corps chaud, détendu par la présence de ses mains qui le caressait. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit son maître enfin retrouvé. Son maître qu'il avait cherché si longtemps. Son maître qu'il aimait tant et le sourire que lui offrit celui-ci le réchauffa enfin alors qu'il était gelé depuis deux semaines.

* * *

Chapitre 9: L'appel

Pendant la première semaine après son réveil, Kuro se réhabitua à être quasiment en liberté. Une liberté qui ne lui avait pas tant manqué que ça. Bien sûr le fait de revoir sa chère forêt l'avait considérablement ému et rendu heureux. Dans ses moments là, il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait encore ressentir un manque.

Il alternait entre se promener en compagnie d'un double deux-jambes dans sa forêt et les soirs de détente à profiter des caresses de son maître qui lui avait tant manqué. Son maître jouait parfois avec lui mais rarement car la nuit venait très vite. Tout était parfait selon lui. Certes il aurait préféré que son maître l'emmène avec lui mais à chaque fois, Draco l'empêchait de le suivre. Il était alors frustré prêt à grogner pour protester, mais finalement les caresses de son maître le faisait renoncer.

Les semaines se faufilaient sans que Draco ne s'en aperçoive, mais Kuro lui le sentait. Les premières semaines avaient été magiques, surtout grâce à la forêt, mais il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Il restait pendant des heures les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur la porte. Une position qu'il avait déjà adoptée pendant la semaine d'absence de son maître. Le lit de son maître lui manquait. Ses pensées décousues était toutes tournées autour de son maître. Les quelques heures qu'ils passaient ensemble le soir ne lui suffisaient plus. Il voulait son maître.

De plus, il ne pouvait pas faire ce pour quoi il était revenu, il ne pouvait pas tenir sa promesse ainsi séparé de son maître. Il ne pouvait pas le protéger et son instinct le poussait de plus en plus à être proche de lui.

Pendant que Kuro s'habituait à son nouvel environnement, Draco lui était satisfait de son accord, il pouvait passer autant de temps qu'il voulait avec Kuro. Entre ses devoirs, ses cours et ses amis, il trouvait assez de temps pour ne pas ressentir un manque trop grand. Un manque qu'il avait énormément ressenti quand sa panthère n'était pas là. Maintenant c'était juste un regret. Le regret de ne pas être constamment ensemble comme au manoir.

Il savait que Kuro savait se tenir en présence d'autres personnes, mais il ne voulait pas pousser sa chance au près du Directeur.

Ses joutes verbales avec son ennemi Griffondor ne lui manquaient pas quand il voyait que le fait de l'ignorer le faisait encore plus s'énerver. De plus, s'il devait y avoir une autre confrontation comme celle qui lui avait valu une excursion dans la foret interdite, il ne serait pas fautif, il ne serait pas puni. Tout était parfait quoi.

Le griffondor, Ron Weasley, aimait plus que tout ces joute verbales entre lui et le prince des serpentards. Après s'être confronté, il aimait l'attention qu'il recevait de ses compagnons, il aimait quand il le remerciait, qu'il l'encourageait. Meme, il aimait être le seul à se mesurer à Malfoy car cela démontrait que le Serpentard le jugeait suffisamment fort pour être son ennemi.

Mais depuis qu'il s'était affrontés, Draco l'ignorait et ça il ne le supportait pas. Draco n'avait pas le droit de l'ignorer alors qu'aucun vainqueur n'avait été déclaré. Certes, il avait été largement dominé mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Alors s'il était ignoré, il allait obliger le serpentard à le voir, à l'affronter. Pour se faire, il l'espionna aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait. Il le suivit jusqu'au toilette, jusque devant son dortoir, il fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour découvrir quelque chose d'assez énorme sur le serpentard qui l'obligerait à le faire réagir. Ron voulait trouver un secret et il le trouva. Après des mois de filature, le 1 février, il découvrit son secret.

Et quel secret, Draco le parfait serpentard avait une panthère moldue qui séjournait dans la cabane du garde chasse. La même panthère qui l'avait attaqué dans la foret. Quand il découvrit que le serpentard pouvait être gentil et aimant, il était dégoûté. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son ennemi s'abaissait à avoir une panthère moldue. Lui qui pensait que Draco était à la hauteur, qu'il était le prince des serpentards mais en fait il était un vulgaire Poussoufle avec sa maudite panthère qu'il avait dressée pour l'attaquer. Il décida de confronter Draco, de l'humilier puis de divulguer tout ce qu'il savait pour que tous sachent que le serpentard faisait semblant.

Le lendemain soir, il suivit encore une fois le faux serpentard jusqu'à la réserve d'Hagrid. Il le vit être attentionné, caresser la panthère avec un sourire, et jouer avec elle jusqu'à la remettre à Hagrid qui l'enferma seule dans la maison.

Il prit de l'avance et attendit Draco dans un couloir menant au dortoir des serpentards.

Une fois que le serpentard l'eût vu, il prit la parole.

"Ah te voilà, tout juste à l'heure pour ne pas dépasser le couvre-feu. Mais dis-moi comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas en compagnie de tes acolytes ?"

Draco le regarda en silence.

" Tu ne veux rien dire comme d'habitude. Bien, c'est moi qui vais le dire alors, tu étais avec ta pathétique panthère moldue à lui faire des mamoures. Pas très digne d'un serpentard ça !" cracha Ron.

Draco eût le souffle coupé, comment ce stupide Griffondor avait pu le voir alors que depuis 5 mois, il s'efforcait de le cacher à tout le monde, même à ses amis.

Draco n'eût pas le choix, il répondit.

" Bien Wesmoche, tu as su utiliser ta tête pour une fois. Enfin tu as quand même mit plus de 5 mois pour trouver mais bon, il ne faut pas t'en demander trop non plus, tu risquerais de surchauffer. Voila comme tu le fais là."

En effet, Ron était littéralement rouge de rage, sa peau tomate faisait concurrence au roux de ses cheveux, créant un mélange comique qui le rendait ridicule. Mais lui ne pouvait le voir, il préférait attiser sa colère plutôt que de la contrôler. Après des mois d'ignorance, voila que son rival lui répondait et avec beaucoup plus de verve qu'avant. C'en était trop, il devait régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes et quoi de mieux qu'un petit duel.

" C'est à mon tour Malfoy, bats toi comme un homme ou pars avec toute dignité envolée." défia Ron sûr de sa victoire puisqu'il s'était entraîné avec beaucoup d'acharnement depuis sa presque défaite.

"Humm laisse moi réfléchir. Non je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me fatiguer à te montrer encore une fois qui est le plus puissant. Après tout tu n'en vaux pas la peine."

Sur ses paroles, le serpentard se désintéressa de son possible adversaire et se dirigea vers son dortoir qui n'était pas bien loin.

" Malfoy ! MALFOY ! Retourne-toi." mais le serpentard l'ignora.

"Tu l'auras voulu" Ron ne réfléchit pas, écoutant que sa rage, il lança un sort à la couleur jaune pale qu'il avait découvert dans un des livres de défense de son frère Georges.

Heureusement, le sort se fracassa par terre, il avait frôlé les cheveux du blond qui, le sentant, esquiva maladroitement puis tomba par terre.

"Mais t'es franchement malade. C'est le fait d'être roux qui te rend si idiot ?"

"Tais toi ! et arrête de bouger"

"Mais tu as perdu le reste de cerveau que t'avais ou quoi ? Attaquer par derrière est censé caractériser les serpentards pas les Griffondors. Tu n'aurais pas trafiqué le choixpeau ?" dit Draco sans aucune hésitation.

Il tremblait de peur et de surprise intérieurement mais il ne le montrait pas. Il préféra répliquer méchamment, sa seule défense dans ces moments-là.

Voyant que le serpentard n'avait pas peur et qu'il le narguait toujours, il lança sort sur sort tous de couleur jaune pâle tout en disant "_Expeliarmus_". Draco essayait tant bien que mal de tous les éviter surtout que la couleur du sort ne le mettait pas en confiance. Il connaissait théoriquement le sort de désarmement grâce à son père et il était sûr que le sortilège devait être jaune vif. Il préféra ne pas imaginer les conséquences de ce sort mal lancé, s'il le touchait.

Mais il commençait à fatiguer alors que son adversaire, alimenté par la colère, était débordant d'énergie. La terreur s'installa progressivement, partant de sa colonne jusqu'à tous ses membres, le paralysant petit à petit. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti ça c'est pourquoi il ne prêta pas attention au déboire de sa magie qui sortait de sa baguette dans sa main alors qu'il ne faisait rien pour.

Malheureusement, la terreur fit son effet. Draco ne pouvait plus bouger malgré les sorts qu'il voyait se diriger droit sur lui. Terrifié, il préféra fermer les yeux et se concentrer, attendant, crispé. La douleur l'envahit.

Cette magie qui sortait de plus en plus de Draco, Kuro la sentit jusque dans la maison d'Hagrid, là où il logeait. Kuro se redressa en sentant cette aura si connue. Pourtant, elle différait de celle qu'il avait l'habitude de sentir. Cette aura qui était autre fois forte et confiante, était empreinte de peur et de résignation.

Ce premier changement fit réagir Kuro, il regarda Hagrid qui faisait des papouilles à Crocdur comme si de rien était. Ne pouvant compter sur lui, Kuro sentit son pouvoir se fortifier alors qu'un sentiment de protection montait de plus en plus. Son maître avait besoin de lui, son maître l'appelait inconsciemment, il le sentait sur tout son corps, ce qui faisait redresser tous ses poils.

Il n'attendit pas que Hagrid intervienne, son aura sortit en quelques secondes et il fonça la tête la première contre la porte. Celle-ci vola dès qu'elle entra en contact avec la magie de l'animal qui créait un bouclier blanc indestructible autour de lui.

Sans s'arrêter, Kuro suivit la magie de son maître qui s'intensifiait plus il avançait en direction du château. Plus le temps passait plus l'aura se transformait en terreur. Sa magie répondit à l'appel de son porteur qui lui-même répondait à l'appel de son maitre.

Le bouclier se renforça. Quand la panthère arriva devant les grandes portes, on ne pouvait distinguer qu'une boule blanche qui fonçait sans s'arrêter. Le choc se répercuta dans tout le château. La première confrontation créa des fissures dans les portes et le bouclier du château vola sans résistance. La lumière s'intensifia, rendant aveugle Hagrid qui courrait après la panthère et qui arriva devant la scène. La deuxième confrontation propulsa les portes sur le battant. La panthère disparut alors dans le château.

Kuro ne prit pas le temps de souffler même s'il était épuisé après s'être battu contre le château. Il fonça à travers les couloirs et les étages. Il arriva bientôt derrière son maître qui était exténué par terre. Puis son regard vert vit le demi deux-jambes qui était menaçant. La panthère couru et sauta par dessus son maître pour se positionner devant celui-ci. Son aura s'était éteinte, sa magie était trop épuisée.

" Ahh ! ! Qu'est-ce que cette bête fait là ?" demanda Ron au blond.

Draco rouvrit les yeux rapidement pour se poser sur sa chère panthère qui le protégeait et grognait sur son ennemi. Il était soulagé qu'elle soit là mais il ne pensa pas à la manière dont elle l'avait rejoint. Il se releva fièrement puis se positionna à côté de sa panthère avec une main qui la caressait tendrement.

" C'est toi qui l'as faite venir. Lâââche ! Espèce de lâche ! Tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre seul, il faut qu'une pathétique bête moldue te serve de bouclier !" hurla Ron. La panthère lui faisait peur mais il préféra attaquer, sans prendre en compte que ça pouvait faire empirer la situation.

"C'est moi que tu traites de lâche alors que c'est toi qui m'as attaqué dans le dos comme un mangemort !"

Sous la dernière insulte, la raison du Griffondor s'évanouit. Il leva sa baguette avec le sort jaune pâle sur les lèvres.

En même temps, Kuro sauta sur la baguette qui menaçait son précieux maître qui, lui, ne réagit pas.

Le sort mourut dans la gorge du rouquin et, à la place, un cri de peur s'échappa involontairement. Kuro avait saisi la baguette dans sa mâchoire et la cassa d'un coup de dent.

Le Weasley était tombé sur les fesses.

" A ta place, je ne bougerait pas avant que les profs arrivent. Sinon, je t'envoie mon compagnon pour s'occuper de toi. Hein Kuro ?" La panthère grogna, et se positionna en position d'attaque ce qui fit trembler Ron. Incontournablement, ses yeux croisèrent ceux verts fendus de la bête et toute la colère et la puissance qu'il pouvait y voir, le pétrifia. Malheureusement sa vessie ne supporta pas toutes ses tensions et une odeur d'urine emplissa l'air.

" Arhhh, t'aurais pu te retenir la belette. Franchement t'es dégoûtant."

Des bruits de course sortirent le griffondor de sa transe et il hurla à l'aide.

" Arrête, ARRÊTE. Mais tais-toi, ils arrivent de toute façon." implora un peu le serpentard. Kuro avait arrêté de grogner pour se concentrer sur son maître. Elle s'assit sagement à ses pieds quand il lui ordonna.

" Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Et qu'est-ce qui sent si fort ?" demanda le directeur, la manche de sa nuisette mauve sur son nez dans l'espoir de ne plus sentir l'odeur infétide. Il était suivi par le Maitre des potions qui était aussi le directeur de la maison des serpentards. Ses appartements se situaient à côté du dortoir de sa maison c'est pourquoi il était là avant tous les autres professeurs qui s'étaient réveillés avec les secousses.

Le roux ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. L'embarras l'empêchait de parler, le rouge lui monta aux joue et il baissa les yeux honteusement.

* * *

**Voila à la semaine prochaine ( je suis toujours en retard, la publication dans les semaines à venir risque de ralentir désolé)**


	11. Chapitre 10: DIscussion entres amis

**Coucou! alors comme j'ai pas voulu attendre dimanche et ba voila! jai terminer le chapitre 13 mais je l'ai pas relu enfin pas encore. Merci à ma correctrice=) **

**Dans ce chapitre enfin il ya ce que tout le monde atteint! enfin je crois vous allez bien voir. **

**Raiting T ou K mais il va passer M dans les autres chapitres ( pas pour tout de suite)**

**Merci de me lire! et pour les review si vous voulez que je reponde , mettez le à la fin du message et ça me déranche pas de répondre aux questions.**

* * *

_" Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Et qu'est ce qui sent si fort?" Demanda le directeur, la manche de sa nuisette mauve sur son nez dans l'espoir de ne plus sentir l'odeur infétide. Il était suivi par le Maitre des potions qui était aussi le directeur de la maison des serpentards. Ses appartements se situaient à côté du dortoir de sa maison c'est pourquoi il était là avant tous les autres professeurs qui s'étaient réveillés avec les secousses._

_Le roux ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. L'embarras l'empêchait de parler, le rouge lui monta aux joues et il baissa les yeux honteusement._

* * *

Chapitre 10: Discussion entre amis

Un petit couinement attira l'attention de tous sur la forme assise ou plutôt affalée parterre. La petite flaque jaune ne laissa aucune interrogation sur sa provenance. Dumbledore n'esquissait aucun rictus alors que Snape ne se gênait pas. A la place, Dumbledore secoua légèrement le rouquin et lui demanda de se calmer. Ils se levèrent et Snape et Ron partirent en direction de l'infirmerie sous l'ordre du directeur. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne serait pas de trop pour le garçon de 11 ans. Puis, après avoir suivit du regard la progression du groupe, il se retourna et s'attarda sur la dangereuse panthère avant de s'adresser au blond.

"Bien, une petite discussion s'impose. Suivez-moi. Emmenez votre animal avec vous, même si elle devrait être en train de dormir très loin du château."

Un hochement de tête et un mouvement de baguette plus tard, ils marchaient en direction du bureau du directeur sur un sol propre. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille puis dans le dit bureau. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas changé depuis leur dernière entrevue il y avait de cela quelques mois. Des bibelots magiques et des parchemins trainaient sur le bureau, les étagères débordaient de livres et des fauteuils se trouvaient partout dans la pièce de manière désordonnée, seuls les tableaux étaient placés de façon méthodique. Pendant qu'il regardait la pièce aux couleurs majoritairement rouges, le directeur s'était assis sur son fauteuil, Draco prit donc naturellement le siège en face de celui-ci. Il était moelleux mais il ne s'enfonçait pas exagérément non plus à son plus grand bonheur.

La panthère noire s'allongea prestement devant son maître. Il était très fatigué après sa dépense de magie, il s'endormit rapidement, dormant tout de même d'une seule oreille.

"Faisons vite, il se fait tard. Comme je vous l'avais promit, votre panthère doit quitter le château." commença Dumbledore, il ignora Draco qui tentait de prendre la parole pour se défendre. "Ne dîtes rien, c'est bien votre panthère qui a détruit la baguette de Ron Weasley. Bien ! Nous sommes donc d'accord. Demain matin, votre panthère devra quitter les lieux, je préviendrait moi-même votre père. Je ne vous sanctionne pas, vous êtes déjà assez punis. Je vous accompagne jusqu'à votre .."

"Non!" Interrompit Draco.

"Non ? Pourquoi non ? Précisez."

"C'est pourtant simple, je refuse d'être sanctionné ainsi. Je refuse que ma panthère parte loin de moi, je refuse d'être puni alors que tout est de la faute de votre précieux Griffondor." dit Draco hargneusement.

"Je ne vous demande pas votre avis Mr Malfoy, je suis le directeur et à ce que je sache, c'est moi qui décide de ces choses là. Votre panthère quittera mon établissement que vous le vouliez ou non et cela est non négociable."

" Je ne crois pas non" répondit il, le directeur ne put l'interrompre car il reprit." Le conseil d'administration dont fait partit mon père, peut être réunit pour donner leurs avis sur une sanction que vous avez imposé. D'ailleurs si ceux-ci sont majoritairement contre vous, vous avez l'obligation de retirer la sanction. Après c'est à vous de voir, si vous préférez réunir le conseil et perdre et vous faire ridiculiser ,car oui vous perdrez, ou bien si on oublie toute cette histoire et si l'on continue comme avant." énonça simplement Draco comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

" Comme vous le souhaitez. C'est dans vos droits, mais je peux me permettre aussi de demander à ce que vous soyez mis à pied pour avoir dresser votre animal à attaquer le jeune Weasley. Et qui sait, peut être que je gagnerai." contra Dumbledore

" Quoi ? Mais ceci est faux. Je ne l'ai jamais entraîner à attaquer Weasley et je ne l'ai jamais attaqué. C'est lui qui m'a lancé le premier sortilège alors que j'avais le dos tourné." Draco fulminait, Dumby osait !

" Mais comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Et qui devrait je croire ? Vous Mr Malfoy ? Alors que vous avez déjà provoqué en duel Mr Weasley il n'y a pas si longtemps ou bien Mr Weasley qui n'a pas d'animal pour se protéger et qui a sa baguette réduite en morceau par un coup de dents de votre panthère." demanda réthoriquement le directeur par-dessus ses lunettes.

Ses yeux ne brillaient plus de la même lueur qu'a l'accoutumée. La malice avait fait place à la ruse.

" Mais ... Oui enfin, comme ça c'est sur mais ce n'en est pas pour autant vrai. Il m'a vraiment attaqué dans le dos et si Kuro n'était pas intervenu, je serai peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est ! C'est grave !"

"Ce que je trouve grave ici, c'est que vous portez de graves accusations contre un de vos camarades."

" Quoiii ! ! !"

Le masque typiquement Malfoy avait, à ce stade de la conversation, complètement disparu.

Les menaces et la manipulation de son directeur le choquaient et le révulsaient au plus haut point. Il savait déjà qu'il privilégiait son ancienne maison mais de là à le virer pour protéger son merdeux de faux Griffondor. C'était abjecte. En plus, il était en train de perdre la partie, non seulement sa panthère serait renvoyée chez lui mais il allait peut être la suivre aussi contre son gré. Ça, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Au diable l'éducation qu'il avait reçue, au diable le nom des Malfoy, il allait lui dire ce qu'il pensait de lui et sans détour pour une fois.

" Écoutez moi bien car je ne le répéterai pas. Vous, ESPÈCE DE VI..."

"Suffit Draco !" c'était son père qui l'avait interrompu juste à temps et qui se trouvait juste derrière lui après avoir fermé la porte.

" Laisse moi faire." Ordonna son père. Draco hocha de la tête en réponse même si son père ne le regardait pas. En effet, Lucius fixait imperturbablement Dumbledore et celui-ci le lui rendait bien.

"Bonsoir Mr le Directeur."

" Bonsoir Mr Malfoy, que me vaut votre visite ?"

"Et bien, mon fils étant convoqué chez le directeur, je me dois de l'accompagner. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai souligner que si le parrain de mon fils ne m'avait pas prévenu, je ne saurai rien de ce qui se passe ici, alors que c'est de votre responsabilité. Mais j'ose espérer que cela est seulement un oubli et non l'expression de votre âge."

"Hum, oui bien sur cela va de soi. L'erreur est humaine après tout"

" Oui oui certes mais deux erreurs en quelques mois sur la personne de mon fils cela commence à faire beaucoup."

" Et quelques autres erreurs aurais-je commis selon vous?" demanda Dumbledore, sûr de n'avoir aucun tort.

" Selon moi, vous auriez dû vous-même me contacter pour me prévenir que Kuro, la panthère de mon fils était à Poudlard. Je ne l'ai appris que par mon fils dans une de ses lettres et une semaine après que vous l'ayez retrouvée. Une semaine pendant laquelle, elle était dans le comas. Imaginez ma peine et surtout le coup des recherches que j'ai menées auprès des aurors pour qu'ils la retrouvent."

Les mains de Lucius étaient maintenant sur les épaules de son fils. Un signe qui montrait qu'il gagnait la partie. L'atmosphère autour de Draco se calma enfin. Il put alors se détendre et sa main droite vint caresser sa panthère qui ouvrit les yeux et ronronna de contentement. Elle en profita pour se relever et coucher sa tête sur les genoux de son maitre pour profiter encore plus des caresses.

Résigné, Dumbledore abdiqua. De plus, cette panthère l'intriguait d'autant plus maintenant, puisqu'elle avait réussi à détruire les barrières de protection sur les portes du château assez longtemps pour pouvoir les ouvrir et entrer dans le château avant qu'elles ne se reforment.

A coup sûr sur cette panthère était spéciale.

" Oui vous avez raison, je conçois que j'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs."

" Bien ! Je suppose que vous convenez aussi que la panthère reste à Poudlard et qu'elle puisse accompagner son maître dans ses déplacements. Bien évidemment, elle sera avec lui la nuit et le jour et sera sous sa responsabilité." exigea Lucius.

Dumbledore n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Lucius était un membre influent du conseil d'administration et s'il parlait de son incompétence aux autres membres, il serait presque sûr qu'il obtienne sa démission. De plus, son fils avait été attaqué par Ron, il n'était donc pas fautif d'avoir désobéit au règlement. Et même, il avait assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de preuves au jeune Malfoy alors que les tableaux avaient tout vu. Autant capituler.

" Oui bien sûr."

" Et c'est à effet immédiat je crois ? non ?"

Dumbledore souffla mais acquiesça quand même. Une défaite était une défaite.

Après les usages de politesse, les Malfoy au complet sortirent du bureau du directeur.

Le père de Draco lui souhaita bonne nuit et lui demanda de lui envoyer une lettre si quelque chose arrivait et qu'il n'essaye pas d'affronter le directeur seul puis partit. Draco et sa panthère partirent se coucher ensemble dans le dortoir des Serpentards.

Un sourire se trouvait sur les lèvres du vert et argent alors qu'il se couchait avec sa panthère à ses pieds sur le lit. Son sourire montrait bien toute la joie qu'il ressentait d'avoir enfin sa panthère à ses côtés. Quant à Kuro, il n'avait pas tout comprit. Ils étaient tout d'abord dans un bureau puis une minute plus tard, il partait avec son maître dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas avec des gens qui dormaient à côté qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus. Cependant, il ne s'en préoccupait pas, il se sentait enfin entier auprès de son maître, il n'allait pas rechigner là-dessus. Il aurait sûrement des réponses à ses questions le lendemain.

Cette nuit là fut la meilleure nuit qu'ils passèrent depuis qu'ils étaient séparés.

* * *

Fini ! à dimanche ou autres


	12. Chapitre 11: Enfin ensemble

**_Coucou me revoila. Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai été malade pendant une semaine. J'ai en plus une panne pour écrire le chapitre 14 faut dire qu'il n'estpas très intéressant. _**

**_Enfin bon même si je suis très en retard je vous poste le chapitre, j'espère juste que d'ici dimanche le chapitre 14 sera bouclé. _**

**_A et au faite , Bonne vacance meschères lecteurs et bonne lecture_**

* * *

_Un sourire se trouvait sur les lèvres du vert et argent alors qu'il se couchait avec sa panthère à ses pieds sur le lit. Son sourire montrait bien toute la joie qu'il ressentait d'avoir enfin sa panthère à ses côtés. Quant à Kuro, il n'avait pas tout comprit. Ils étaient tout d'abord dans un bureau puis une minute plus tard, il partait avec son maître dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas avec des gens qui dormaient à côté qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus. Cependant, il ne s'en préoccupait pas, il se sentait enfin entier auprès de son maître, il n'allait pas rechigner là-dessus. Il aurait sûrement des réponses à ses questions le lendemain._

_Cette nuit-là fut la meilleure nuit qu'ils passèrent depuis qu'ils étaient séparés_

* * *

Chapitre 11: Enfin ensemble.

Pour une fois, Draco se leva rapidement. Habituellement, il lui fallait toute la persévérance de ses amis pour le lever mais aujourd'hui, c'était des cris inhumains qui le réveillèrent en sursaut. Le brouillard qui embrumait normalement son cerveau à son réveil était absent ce qui permit à son esprit de pleinement apprécier la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

En effet, voir Pansy Parkinson courir se cacher derrière Blaise, le plus loin possible de sa panthère qui grognait doucement dans sa direction, était très mais alors très drôle. Surtout qu'elle passait son temps à le coller sous le prétexte que ses parents s'étaient arrangés pour les marier ensemble quand ils seraient en âge et s'ils ne trouvaient pas de prétendant à la hauteur.

Pansy était une jeune fille avec un visage dur et qui ressemblait étrangement à un pékinois. Elle était hargneuse avec les gens qu'elle n'appréciait pas mais elle était surexcité avec les autres. Ses cheveux noirs au carré volaient alors dans tous les sens au rythme de ses pas.

Quant à Blaise, c'était un grand black qui était plutôt grand pour son âge. Il avait des yeux en amande qui remontaient légèrement sur les cotés. On ne pouvait distinguer sa pupille de son iris ce qui faisait beaucoup d'effet quand il était énervé. Depuis que les parents de Malfoy lui avait ouvert les yeux sur son endiguement pour les ténèbres, sa véritable personnalité s'était révélée. A la place d'un jeune homme froid et renfermé avec quiconque, on pouvait le voir espiègle et joueur avec ses amis. Bien sûr, il ne se montrait à personne d'autre, même pas à ses parents car il craignait les représailles qui en découleraient. Mais heureusement, comme son père était mort, il aurait les pleins pouvoirs à ses 17 ans et il ne craignerait plus rien. Lui non plus ne supportait pas Pansy, c'est pourquoi il ne lui adressait jamais la parole et il ne se montrait pas véritablement en sa présence.

Il plaignait Draco qui n'avait en aucun cas envie de l'épouser mais malheureusement, Pansy n'était pas du même avis. Elle venait même le réveiller de temps en temps alors qu'il était en caleçon pour vérifier la marchandise comme elle disait. Sa présence constante énervait de plus en plus le blond.

Cependant, ce matin, sa venue n'était pas désagréable pour Draco, bien au contraire, elle le faisait rire à ses dépends. Sa matinée commençait vraiment bien, il venait de trouver une arme contre cette sansue. Ah ! ! qu'il l'aimait cette panthère pensait-il jubilement.

Malheureusement, sa bonne humeur fut de courte durée, les bruits incessants que poussait la fille, lui vrillaient les tympans.

"Ahhhhhh ! ! ! ! ! Un monstre, un monstre, un monstreuhhh ! ! Draco y a un monstre moldu sur ton lit ! ! !" hurlait-elle, toujours cachée derrière le garçon.

" Mais tais-toi Pansy. Sérieux, je viens de me réveiller et pas de la plus agréables des façons, alors si tu pouvais la boucler je t'en serai reconnaissant. Et oui Pansy j'ai vu que j'avais un colocataire dans mon lit merci."

"Mais bien sûr Draconnounet. Comme tu veux mais tu viendras pas te plaindre si elle te refile des maladies moldues" cracha-t-elle. Elle ne supportait vraiment rien qui venait des moldus.

Etant plus jeune, Draco n'avait pas compris pourquoi ses parents l'avaient en quelques sortes marier à une pro Voldemort. Avec une famille qui était à l'opposé de tout se qu'ils aimaient et protégeaient. Pendant longtemps, Draco leur en avait voulu, mais finalement à l'âge de 8 ans, son père l'avait jugé assez vieux pour lui expliquer. Et il avait compris. Ses parents n'avaient pas eu le choix. L'accord s'était déroulé devant leur ancien Maître et sur l'ordre de celui-ci. En aucun cas ils ne pouvaient refuser, alors ils avaient accepté sous la condition que si un de leurs enfants trouvaient une personne qu'ils aimaient et qui était à la hauteur de leur rang, ils pouvaient annuler le contrat de mariage. Mais cette condition avait une date de péremption, il devait trouver cette personne avant leurs 17 ans. Depuis, Draco priait silencieusement pour la trouver. Il ne voulait absolument pas se marier à elle et avoir des enfants avec elle.

Blaise se décala pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit, assez proche du lit de son ami mais pas trop pour avoir le temps de courir si la panthère l'attaquait. Il ignora Pansy qui se plaignait d'avoir perdu son bouclier humain et qui se fondit dans la porte pour se concentrer sur son meilleur ami. Draco caressait distraitement l'animal qui ronronnait tout en regardant Pansy avec un sourire satisfait ce qui était vraiment flippant.

Théodore Nott fit de même. Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. C'était un jeune homme très intelligent qui ne ressentait pas le besoin de parler quand il n'était pas nécessaire. Plutôt grand pour son âge avec une taille fine, il passait inaperçu quand il le souhaitait. Le jeune Nott restait encore très froid avec ses amis mais ils avaient très bien comprit qu'il était ainsi et qu'il ne le changerait jamais. Même s'il ne leur montrait pas son affection, il était toujours là quand il le fallait, toujours présent si un de ces deux amis était en souffrance. Son silence le disposait naturellement à être le confident de ses amis. Il était naturellement curieux et le mystère de la panthère l'intriguait.

"Alors ? Tu nous expliques ?" demanda Blaise avide d'histoire.

" Expliquer quoi ?"

" Ba voyons comme si tu ne le savais pas, arrête de te foutre de notre gueule. Qu'est ce qu'une panthère moldue fait sur ton lit ?"

" OH ! ça et ba elle s'allonge, tu comprends, elle était fatiguée alors..." taquina Draco

" Draco allez dis-nous" implorèrent Pansy et Blaise d'une même voix.

Tiens, il l'avait oublié celle la, enfin même s'il ne la supportait pas la plus part du temps, il l'aimait bien au fond.

" Bon bon... pas besoin d'hurler non plus, alors faisons ça bien. Les amis, je vous présente Kuro, ma panthère moldue que j'ai depuis mes 9 ans et c'est un mâle. Kuro" dit-il. La panthère leva la tête et ancra son regard dans le sien, toute son attention était focalisée sur lui.

" Je te présente mes amis, à droite c'est Blaise et à gauche, c'est Théodore. Quant à la folle furieuse près de la porte, c'est Pansy."

La première réaction de Kuro fut qu'il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce que lui disait son maître puis finalement, il reconnut des prénoms et regarda les gens présents dans la chambre. Cela devait être leur prénoms pensa-t-il. Il s'en foutait un peu à vrai dire. Seul son maître comptait, alors il tourna la tête et s'enfouit sur ses jambes serrées avec toute la grâce qui lui était propre ce qui fit sourir son maître. Quand une main se posa sur son cou, il soupira d'aise et s'endormit.

C'est le toussotement de Blaise qui le fit revenir au moment présent.

" Humm bien, je dois dire que c'est assez... surprenant de ta part. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas trop ce qui venait des moldus."

" Ca n'a pas changé Blaise, je déteste toujours les moldus même si je ne veux pas pour autant les exterminer. C'est juste que Kuro n'est pas ordinaire. Vous voyez, Kuro est une panthère moldue mais elle possède une grande force magique. Elle peut faire apparaître un bouclier formé de sa magie pure. Mon père est assez impressionné." les informa-t-il très fièr de lui.

" Quoi ? Ton père est impressionné par une basique bête moldue !" cracha-t-elle, indignée.

Le père de Draco n'était pas un homme facile à impressionner et sa puissance était telle qu'il faisait légèrement peur à son père. Alors que ce même homme soit impressionné par une bête moldue mais pas de son père, cela ne pouvait être possible. Il mentait.

"Exactement, mon père est impressionné de la magie que possède Kuro. Et je n'aime pas trop le ton que tu utilises pour parler de lui alors si tu ne veux pas finir avec quelques griffures sur ton minois, je te conseillerai de la fermer Pansy."

Pour qui se prenait-elle franchement ? Parlez ainsi de Kuro alors qu'il pourrait la tuer d'un coup de dents, pathétique, vraiment.

" Mais enfin Draco, c'est un animal. Je suis une sorcière. Il m'est inférieur alors soit tu le vire soit c'est moi qui m'en vais." menaça-t-elle vraiment mais alors vraiment furieuse. Elle était la future fiancée de Draco et pourtant elle avait l'impression d'être inférieure à sa bête.

" Et bien on ne te retient pas. Pars si tu le souhaites, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te retenir en tout cas." répliqua-t-il impitoyablement. Il aurait pu être plus gentil mais on ne posait pas d'ultimatum à Draco Malfoy.

Blaise hocha la tete pour montrer son accord. Quant à Théo, il ne la regarda même pas. Il resta indifférent.

" Humpff !" Elle fusilla des yeux la panthère avant de tourner la tête avec dédain et de partir en claquant la porte ce qui fit sursauter Kuro. Il allait se lever quand son maître lui ordonna de se recoucher avec une pression de la main sur son dos. Kuro fit confiance à son maître et se recoucha dans une position qui deviendrait sûrement sa favorite. Le nez enfoui entre les jambes, bien avant son entre jambe mais juste assez près pour que sa tête tienne sur toute la surface de ses cuisses.

" Et bah ! Elle était pas contente la Pansy, t'aurait pu être plus sympa quand même, elle t'aime."

" Je te croyais pas si prévenant Blaise, surtout avec Pansy. Mais bon j'avoue que j'aurai pu être plus compréhensif. T'es d'accord avec lui Théo ?"

Ses lèvres bougèrent pendant quelques secondes et le miracle fut.

"Oui" c'était net, concis mais il avait parler c'était déjà ça.

" Tu vois ! Enfin bon, on s'en fout. De toute façon, elle te pardonne toujours et elle reviendra d'elle-même alors." dit Blaise exaspéré par l'attitude de son amie.

"C'est vrai."

Un silence apaisant régna jusqu'à ce que le visage de Blaise s'illumine.

" Revenons-en à Kuro. Le vieux sait que t'as une panthère potentiellement dangereuse dans son établissement ?"

" Oui bien sûr, il a même accepté qu'elle m'accompagne partout où je vais. Que ce soit dans la grande salle ou dans les salles de cours, Kuro doit toujours m'accompagner."

"Super, mais comment tu as fait pour qu'il accepte comme ça ?"

" Ah, c'est mon père qui est intervenu. Apparemment, le vieux citronné n'avait pas le droit de me convoquer dans son bureau sans mettre au courant mon père. Et puis, c'est pas la seule erreur qu'il a commise, alors il n'a pas eu vraiment le choix. Par contre, si il arrive le moindre problème, je suis sûr d'être renvoyé."

Il préféra ne rien dire sur le fait que Kuro était au château depuis longtemps sans leur avoir dit. Après tout, c'était un manque de confiance flagrant, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il était comme ça et il avait été éduqué comme ça. De toute façon ce qu'ils ignorent ne peut pas leur faire de mal.

Après avoir discuté encore un peu au sujet de sa panthère, ils partirent en direction de la grande salle avec Kuro qui marchait à côté de Draco, presque collé à lui. Il regardait de partout et faisait attention à tout. Mais comme le déjeuner était déjà bien entamé, personne ne se promenait dans le château ainsi Kuro se détendit pendant le trajet.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la grande salle qui était close. Blaise qui était le plus proche, les ouvrit à moitié, laissant passer tout le monde avant de les refermer silencieusement. Comme tout le monde était déjà attablé, ils ne passèrent pas inaperçu et encore moins avec une panthère à leurs côtés.

A peine Kuro entré que les chuchotements fusèrent dans tous les sens. Bizarrement, il n'y eut aucune agitation, aucun cri ce qui déçut énormément Draco. Lui qui pensait qu'il pourrait faire peur aux Griffondors mais non, pas un seul hurlement. Même les Poussoufles regardaient Kuro passer avec plus de curiosité que de peur, c'était pour dire.

Arrivé en bout de table, là où se situaient les places les plus proches des professeurs, ils s'assirent dans un même mouvement. Draco étant en bout de table, Kuro se mit à côté de lui sur son ordre. Quand la nourriture apparut dans leur assiettes, une gamèle remplie de viande surgit de nulle part ce qui fit sursauter légèrement l'animal. Son attention était dirigée de partout à la fois. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en présence de tant de monde, c'est pourquoi elle fut surprise. La viande avait l'air appétissante mais Kuro tourna d'abord la tête pour avoir la permition avant de débuter son repas.

Draco prit une bouchée de sa purée et comprit finalement pourquoi il n'avait pas eu son petit effet. En effet, comme ils étaient arrivés en retard, ils n'avaient pas assistés au début du repas où le directeur disait toujours un petit mot. Et celui-ci en avait sûrement profité pour prévenir les élèves. C'était tout à fait normal et approprié, pourtant il aurait préféré qu'il s'abstienne. Pas question que l'on vienne le voir pour caresser sa panthère ou pour lui poser des questions sur elle. Il devait réfléchir à un moyen pour que l'ordre soit rétablit. Comme il était le plus influent dans sa maison, les Serpentards ne viendraient pas l'ennuyer, ils restaient donc tous les autres. Quelle galère !

Le repas se déroula bien, même si les coups d'oeils haineux de Ron et de quelques autres, mettaient sur les nerfs Kuro et son maître. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Pendant les cours, la panthère se tenait relativement bien, couchée sous le bureau ou à côté de son maître. Elle restait calme sauf quand une personne s'approchait trop de son maître ou de lui à moindre mesure. Mais comme Kuro était tout le temps collé à son maître, on ne pouvait pas trop savoir si elle grognait soit pour l'une de ses raisons ou soit pour l'autre. C'était principalement des filles de Serdaigle et de Poussoufle qui osaient venir les aborder avant le début des cours ou à la fin. Les Serdaigles venaient pour avoir des informations sur son espèce. Quant aux autres, c'étaient pour essayer d'approcher l'animal. Essayer était le mot, car aucune d'elles n'avaient réussi. Elles partaient toutes très rapidement dès que Kuro grognait après qu'elles aient passé un certain périmètre, ce qui faisait bien rire Draco. Finalement, il n'eut pas besoin d'organiser quelque choses, Kuro avait rétablit l'ordre naturellement.

A la fin du cours de potion, son parrain lui demanda de rester un instant. Il s'installa tout naturellement sur un siège en face de son parrain, affalé indignement. Mais il pouvait se le permettre, il avait confiance en Severus plus que quiconque.

"Comment se passe l'intégration de ton animal parmi nous ?"

"Bien. Meme très bien je dirais." dit-il avec satisfaction.

" Tant mieux. J'ai une question avant que tu partes. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu que ta panthère se trouvait à Poudlard ?" Le visage de Snape était neutre mais pourtant on pouvait distinguer une certaine pointe de douleur dans sa voix.

" Oh, je ne savais pas que tu aimais bien Kuro. Tu ne lui prêtais pourtant aucune attention quand on était au manoir. Si tu me l'avais dit, je t'aurais prévenu sois en sûr."

" Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, stupide filleul" marmona-t-il.

" Si tu le dis." Comprenant que la discussion était close, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de potion et s'immobilisa.

" Si j'ai des problèmes avec Kuro, je pourrais venir te voir." dit-il plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

"Si tu en ressens le besoin viens donc mais que ce ne soit pas pour n'importe quoi non plus. "

Draco et Kuro partirent finalement.

Après le repas du soir et après avoir fait ses devoirs dans la salle commune, Draco prit une douche et se coucha dans son lit. Le toucher de la soie sur sa peau le fit frissonner agréablement et la chaleur que lui transmit sa boule de poils quand elle se coucha à côté de lui sur tout son long, lui fit pousser un soupir d'aise. Cette position n'était pas habituelle mais pas non plus nouvelle. Kuro venait se coucher contre lui que quand la journée avait été éprouvante pour lui ou quand il était partit plus longtemps que prévu sans sa panthère. Dans ses moments là, l'animal et le maître se sentaient complets. Leur connexion était alors la plus ouverte possible. Même si ce lien n'était pas visible ni physique, ils avaient la meme sensation de plénitude, de bonheur complet. Enfin ils étaient ensemble.

* * *

**Voila fin! (enfin pour le moment) j'adore ce chapitre car je le trouve bien réussit pour une fois. Merci à tous**


	13. Chapitre 12: Fin d'année

**Salut! c'est bon, le chapitre 14 est bouclé ouf! Mais malheureusement y'en encore le chapitre 15 où je rame sniff.**

**Mes vacances se passent bien, je ne suis pas retombé malade heureusement mais je suis à fond dans la préparation des oraux pour le bac du coup ba j'ai pas révisé le reste. En plus vu mon niveau d'anglais, ça me prend des heurs. Enfin bon, on est pas là pour parler de moi ( un peu quand même)et je passe au chapitre.**

**Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais les chapitres sont légèrement plus longtemps. Je suis toute fière de moi.**

**Bonne lecture. Et pensez au truc à droite en bas de la page.**

* * *

_Après le repas du soir et après avoir fait ses devoirs dans la salle commune, Draco prit une douche et se coucha dans son lit. Le toucher de la soie sur sa peau le fit frissonner agréablement et la chaleur que lui transmit sa boule de poils quand elle se coucha à côté de lui sur tout son long, lui fit pousser un soupir d'aise. Cette position n'était pas habituelle mais pas non plus nouvelle. Kuro venait se coucher contre lui que quand la journée avait été éprouvante pour lui ou quand il était partit plus longtemps que prévu sans sa panthère. Dans ses moments là, l'animal et le maître se sentaient complets. Leur connexion était alors la plus ouverte possible. Même si ce lien n'était pas visible ni physique, ils avaient la meme sensation de plénitude, de bonheur complet. Enfin ils étaient ensemble._

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Fin d'année**

Cinq mois s'étaient écoulés, et c'était les meilleurs que Draco et Kuro passèrent depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils s'amusaient tous les jours, soit à faire des blagues aux griffondors soit avec blaise et théo. Il n'y avait personne pour les reprendre sur leurs comportements, personne pour les disputés si il faisait de la magie, personne sur leurs dos. Assurément, c'était les meilleurs mois que tout le monde passèrent.

Depuis que Draco avait montré ouvertement que sa panthère était supérieur à Pansy, celle ci n'osait plus l'approcher de trop près. Cela faisait le bonheur de Draco mais ça énervait de plus en plus Pansy qui voyait son fiancé partir loin d'elle. Elle avait remarqué que si ce n'était pas elle qui venait, lui ne prenait pas la peine d'aller la voir. Cette constations lui faisait mal, plus qu'elle pouvait l'imaginer. Mais elle l'aimait tellement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui pardonner et seulement deux semaines après la dispute, elle essayait tant bien que mal de se rapprocher de son bien aimé. Rapidement, elle remarqua que tant que cette maudite panthère serait là, elle ne pouvait le coller autant qu'elle le voulait.

Elle mit alors au point un plan très simple. Chaque fois que la panthère dormirait, elle en profiterait pour être avec son Draco. Au début, le plan marcha à merveille. Quand Draco était assis dans son siège à la salle commune et que Kuro dormait à ses pieds, elle sautait sur l'occasion pour s'accrocher à son cou. Draco faisait que grogner d'agacement en retour mais il la supportait tant bien que mal.

Kuro avait voulu la manger plus d'une fois, mais à chaque fois son maître l'en empêchait d'un ordre sec et froid. Jamais Draco n'avait utilisé se ton avec lui et cela lui fit mal. Pendant quelques jours, il le bouda mais il ne pouvait rester très longtemps fâchés alors il s'était résigné à supporter la fille. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas la croquer alors que son maître était mal à l'aise en sa présence mais bon, il devait écouter son maître. Et au pire, si jamais son maître n'en pouvait vraiment plus, il braverait les ordres pour son bonheur et assumerait la punition. Et ce moment arriva très rapidement. Draco n'en pu plus et cela se voyait.

_Flash back._

Dix jours qu'elles avaient mis son plan à exécution. Et pourtant rien avait changé. Elle devait toujours attendre que Kuro se soit endormit pour pouvoir intégrer le groupe sinon elle se faisait grogner dessus et plus si elle osait s'imposer. Mais quand elle avait mi au point se plan, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il faudrait attendre si longtemps pour que Draco change d'avis. En effet, son plan n'avait pour but que de prendre la place de Kuro. Que Draco remarque enfin qu'elle était beaucoup mieux que sa panthère. Mais aucun changement en sa faveur bien au contraire, Draco montrait de plus en plus que ses attentions lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Alors aujourd'hui, elle allait s'armer de tout son courage et elle allait s'imposer un peu plus. Et même si elle allait énerver la panthère noir, aucun doute que son maître allait la protéger et peut être qu'enfin il la remarquerait et rejetterait cette peluche.

Positionné derrière le groupe de serpentard composé de Draco, Blaise,Théo et enfin Kuro, Pansy les fixait derrière son manuel de potion. D'ailleurs, elle lisait la même page depuis 30 minutes assise seul dans un petit fauteuil. Les flammes dansaient dans la cheminé pendant que les Serpentards discutaient passionnément sur le quidditch. Ils étaient tous assis sur des fauteuil différent qui entourait la cheminé. Le fauteuil de Draco était en face de Pansy. Elle ne voyait que son dos mais pouvait largement imaginer son visage. Sa panthère s'était comme d'habitude allongé par terre à la droit de Draco. Assez proche de la cheminé pour ressentir sa chaleur mais pas assez pour qu'elle soit caché par le siège de son maître. Heureusement, sinon Pansy n'aurait pu voir Kuro s'endormir après 30 longues minutes d'attentes.

Elle patienta encore 5 minutes, le temps qu'il se soit bien endormir pour se mettre en action. D'un geste dédaigneux mais néanmoins gracieux, elle se leva et agita sa baguette pour que son livre de potion rejoigne les autres dans sa chambre. Satisfaite d'elle même, un sourire de contentement orna ses lèvres et elle avança. Arrivé derrière Draco qui ne se doutait de rien, elle se jeta sur lui, ses bras entourant son coup. Et déposa sur sa joue, un baiser retentissant.

" Ah! Pansy, ne me fais pas peur comme ça, c'est agaçant et pas du tout à la hauteur de tes origines." dit Draco qui avait tourné la tête pour reconnaître son agresseur.

" Roo, t'es pas drôle." elle se détacha de lui ce qui fit pousser un soupire de contentement à Draco. D'un geste distrait, il se massa le coup puis se concentra sur son agresseur qui c'était assit sur son accoudoir ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement. Et apparemment, elle avait pas finit de l'emmerder.

" Tu sais, un Malfoy ne devrait pas non plus avoir peur. Tu aurais du m'avoir entendu avant même que je ne te touche ou alors j'aurai du recevoir un sortilège à la seconde où je t'ai touché. Bien sur, je ne prend pas en compte le faite que ta panthère devrait aussi avoir réagit, je ne la crois pas aussi intelligence pour ça après tout elle est moldu."

" Pansy. Si tu as quelques choses à me reprocher, je ne te retiens pas tu peux partir. De plus, je ne critiquerais pas les autres si j'étais toi alors que tu n'es même pas capable de lancer certain sortilège les plus basique. " On ne critiquait pas Draco Mafoy.

" Hum, je te signal que je suis ici pour apprendre, c'est après tout une école de sorcellerie."

" Pourtant moi j'y arrive très bien. Je dirais même que je suis en avance sur tout le monde." se vanta t-il.

" C'est parce que ton père a engagé des enseignants rien que pour toi aussi, tu es hors compétition. Et puis ne change pas de sujet." dit Pansy en regardant fixement son fiancé. Et merde pensa Draco.

Elle avait vraiment décidé de le pousser à bout aujourd'hui.

" Enfin bon, je te pardonne ton incompétence. Tu as encore le temps de t'améliorer avant que l'on se marie."

"Quoii! Pansy je te l'ai dit et je te le répète" dit il froidement, le corps tendu. " Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne me marierai avec toi. Je préférerai encore épouser Kuro plutôt que d'être avec toi"

Kuro sursauta au cri inhumain qu'elle poussa. Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche de manière perdu dans la quête de trouver l'origine du bruit qui l'avait réveillé. Il remarqua d'abord les visages crispés et les mains sur les oreilles des amies de son maître et de celui ci puis il en trouva l'origine. C'était cette demi deux jambes filles qu'il détestait plus que tout qui l'avait réveillé et qui avait causé la souffrance de son maître. D'ailleurs celui ci avait toujours les mains sur les oreilles et regardait Pansy d'un œil noir.

Trop, c'est trop! Pas question que son maître souffre, il ne le permettrait pas. Il préférait être punit après et réglé son compte une bonne fois pour tout.

Alors, d'un geste souple et tellement rapide que ni Draco ni Pansy n'eurent le temps de réagir, la panthère se jeta les deux pattes en avant sur la brune qui ouvrit grand les yeux.

Son corps noir passa au dessus de son maître qui suivit son parcourt, les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts. La scène aurait pu être comique si Kuro n'était pas sur le point de déchiqueter sa pseudo fiancé et cela se voyait par le regard déterminer de la bête. On pouvait même voir les prémices de l'utilisation de la magie. Une légère empreinte verte commençait à apparaître autour de ses yeux. Aucun doute la dessus, sa panthère était déterminer et à coup sur que sa vitesse surhumaine n'était pas étrangère au phénomène.

Ils se percutèrent rapidement mais heureusement, grâce à sa position précaire sur l'accoudoir, la mâchoire de la panthère frôla sa gorge. Et dans un geste de survie, elle la repoussa de ses deux mains avec l'aide de l'adrénaline et parti en courant. Elle trébucha, fébrile sur ses deux jambes avant de détaler comme un lapin, incapable de hurler, le visage blême, s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Kuro se releva rapidement et commença à la suivre avant de se faire arrêter.

" Kuro! STOP! Viens là"

Il s'arrêta nette et regarda son maître qui était levé en face de son siège. Il n'avait pas l'aire particulièrement furieux mais il n'était pas heureux quand même. Alors, piteusement, la tête et les yeux baissé presque à ras du sol, il suivit l'ordre et s'avança lentement comme si il était condamné. Cela fit mal à Draco mais il devait se montrer ferme. Il le devait pour garder sa position parmi les autres et pour montrer qu'il n'était pas content de lui.

Alors devant tout le monde, même si cela le répugnait, il invoqua la cravache d'éducation avec sa baguette. Et d'un coup sec, il donna un coup sur le museau et un deuxième sur les fesses.

Le coup n'était pas particulièrement fort mais cela lui fit aussi mal que si ça l'avait été. Il était maintenant couché au pied de son maître et gémissait de douleur.

_Fin flash back._

Après l'avoir puni, ils s'étaient dirigés dans leur chambre pour aller se coucher comme si rien ne c'était passé. Cette nuit là, Draco ne dormit pas beaucoup tout comme Kuro et il se promirent de ne plus jamais recommencer, tous les deux blessés du comportements de l'autre et du leur.

Il fallut une semaine où Kuro et Draco dormirent collé, la panthère allongé sur le coté et coincé par les bras de son maître. La position n'était pas des plus confortable mais elle le réconfortait. Leur lien avait été ébranlé et sa douleur était plus moral que physique. Cependant, il n'avait pu en vouloir à son maître, il avait dit qu'il l'assumerait et il l'avait fait.

Puis tout reprit son cour. Le maître et l'animal était redevenu complice, même plus si c'était possible.

Le dernier jour se passa particulièrement bien. Tout le monde était content d'être enfin en vacance et de bientôt revoir leur famille. Même Théo et Blaise qui ne s'entendait pas trop avec leurs géniteurs, courrait dans toute la chambre le sourire au lèvre pour finir leur valise. Seul Draco et son maître restait calme. La valise du jeune Malfoy était faite depuis la veille et donc il pouvait profiter du stresse des autres qui avaient peur d'avoir oublié quelques choses. Après que tout le monde soit prêt, ils partirent directement dans le train même si il était tôt. Il voulait avoir le meilleur compartiment, celui qui se trouvait au fond du train, le plus loin de l'agitation et du bruit. Malheureusement, Pansy les rejoigna dès qu'ils furent assis. Draco était assis seul sur la banquette avec Kuro qui prenait le reste allongé de tout son soul, bien heureux. Quant aux autres, ils s'assirent sur la banquette d'en face. Pansy fit de même mais ne leur adressa aucun regard, le nez plongé dans un bouquin pour ne pas qu'il remarque sa honte.

Voyant cela, les autres l'ignorèrent mais ils étaient quand même tous soulagé au fond eux qu'elle soit venu. Car même si il ne la supportait pas la plus part du temps, quelques fois elle était génial, compréhensive et sa joie était contagieuse. C'est pourquoi, elle était leurs amies tout de même.

Le train siffla et le sol s'ébranla. Il partait direction Londres pour des vacances bien mérité.

* * *

**Et voila finit! à la semaine prochaine peut être.**


	14. Os: les pelotes et leurs effets

**Coucou me revoila! je sais que j'ai pas publié depuis longtemps mais on est en pleine période d'examen. J'ai d'ailleurs passé deux oraux pour le bac et le temps de les préparer et de les apprendre je n'ai pas eu le courage d'écrire mais comme j'avais déjà un Os d'écrit sur papier, j'ai pensé vous le publié pour vous faire patienter un peu. **

**IMPORTANT: **le chapitre dernier et cette Os ne sont pas corrigés. Je m'en excuse mais si je les fais corriger ça prendra beaucoup plus de temps avant que je publie puisque ma béta est aussi en période d'examen.

Bisous et bonne lecture ( Pensé au petit bouton à droit en fin de page pour moi, merci )

* * *

**Os, Les pelotes de laines et leurs drôles effets :**

Par définition, une panthère est un mammifère carnassier, ce qui veut dire qu'il mange que de la viande. De la viande qui provient d'animaux plus ou moins gros, vivant avec du sang qui coule dans leur veine ce qui laisse sous entendre qu'il faut avoir une certaine puissant pour pouvoir chasser. De plus, la fine musculature que l'on peut voir à chaque pas de la puissante bête, nous montre qu'elle peut courir très, très vite.

Kuro, la panthère noir de Draco Malfoy, collait bien à cette définition. Il était féroce et un peu sauvage vis à vis des adultes et des demis deux jambes qu'il ne connaissait pas dans des moindres mesures. D'ailleurs, son maître oubliait souvent cette état de fait, tellement habitué à sa douceur et à son affection, mais les rares fois où quelqu'un s'approchait trop près de lui, il recouvrait subitement la mémoire.

Cependant, il n'est pas le seul à ne pas se souvenir de quelques choses. Souvent on oublie qu'une panthère est à l'origine un gros chat, dangereux certes mais un chat quand même. Et si Draco l'avait su, il aurait pu peut être éviter ce qui allait se passer.

Pendant un cour de Métamorphose, une semaine avant les fêtes de noël, Kuro avait bravement et amoureusement protégé son maître blond d'une dangereuse pelote de laine. Amoureusement était bien le mot, car non sans surprise, Kuro s'était rendu compte que le simple faite de voir une pelote de laine le fascinait et que de la faire rouler avec ses pattes, le rendait très heureux jusqu'à en ronronner.

La pelote de laine appartenait à une jeune poussoufle de 13 ans avec un physique banal qui cherchait le cadeau parfait pour son directeur préféré, l'estimé Albus Dumbeldor. Elle avait eu vent du souhait du professeur, un souhait bien étrange, des chaussettes. Débrouillard comme elle était et armé du peu de courage qu'elle avait, elle se mit au tricot. Elles s'entraînaient dès qu'elle le pouvait, c'est à dire, même pendant les cours, surtout dans celui d'histoire de la magie où elle s'ennuyait particulièrement. C'est pourquoi pendant se fameux cour en commun avec les sepentards, elle avait une pelote de laine rouge flamboyant dans son sac.

Après que le professeur commence le cour et ordonne de sortir ses affaires, elle prit une petite babiole dans son sac sans regarder pour ne pas louper une seul seconde de cour. Elle ne vit donc pas que la babiole étant sous la pelote de laine et que celle ci sortit légèrement du sac avec un bout de ficelle sortant de l'ouverture. C'était juste un petit bout de ficelle qui volait sous l'effet du mouvement du vent.

Rapidement, Kuro la remarqua. Cette ficelle l'hypnotisa à la seconde où il la vit. Ses pupilles suivaient le mouvement de balancier qu'elle faisait. C'était comme si ses mouvements l'invitaient à approcher. Ces griffes frissonnaient d'excitation et il ne put empêcher ses griffes de sortir.

Puis tout d'un coup, une brise plus forte que les autres fit sortir un peu plus la ficelle. Ne tenant plus et écoutant que son excitation grandissant, il se coupa involontairement du monde et bondi sur la ficelle d'un mouvement brusque que personne n'aurait pu prévoir. En un bond, il fut à sa porter car la jeune fille était à quelques mètres du bureau de son maître.

Le cri de la poussoufle ne se fit pas attendre et Draco comprit vite la situation. Cependant, Kuro ne l'entendit pas et n'entendit pas non plus son maître lui ordonner de revenir à ses pieds, trop obnubilé par la pelote de laine qu'il avait fait sortir d'un coup de patte pourvut de griffe. La pelote voyageait d'une patte à l'autre. Et plus elle prenait de la vitesse, plus on pouvait entendre les ronronnements que grondait la panthère au fond de sa gorge, il s'amusait comme un fou.

Ecoutant le bonheur de Kuro, Draco reprit son calme et rit franchement. En réfléchissant bien, la situation était des plus amusante surtout si on regardait le visage choqué de McGonagall qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, sous le choque. Il ne se moquait pas comme à son habitude mais la scène était tellement hilarante que son masque de froideur n'avait pas tenu. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Kuro agir ainsi et il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il réagirait comme ça. L'image de la puissante panthère était loin maintenant dans tous les esprits.

Il fut rapidement plus seul à rire, ses amis avaient eu du mal à se retenir mais quand ils avaient vu rire Draco librement, ils s'étaient lâchés. Les autres cependant, étaient trop surpris pour faire quoi que se soit. Pour son maître, il n'avait encore jamais vu Kuro aussi mignon et adorable, bien qu'il ne le dirait jamais.

Les serpentards se reprirent vite, ils avaient une réputation à tenir tout de même. Le blond réfléchit très vite, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa panthère agir ainsi, devant tant de monde. Kuro représentait maintenant sa puissance, il devait absolument reprendre la situation en main.

Il marcha jusqu'à être devant sa panthère qui elle ne lui prêta aucune attention. Voyant cela, il prit la pelote de laine de sa main droite au moment ou elle était libre des pattes de Kuro et un masque de dégoût apparut sur son beau visage.

D'un coup de baguette, la pelote se consuma et Draco marcha d'un pas rapide vers la Poussoufle qui avait arrêter de crier depuis le temps. Son masque de dégoût, c'était remplacé par un masque de froideur habituelle. Pendant ce temps, Kuro sortit de sa transe quand l'objet de ses fascinations avaient mystérieusement disparu. Une fois sortit de sa rêverie, il remarqua que son maître n'était plus à son bureau et le chercha du regard jusqu'à le trouver. Puis il se positionna naturellement à coter de son maître. Sa tête penchait sur le coté comme si il demandait pourquoi il était en face d'une demie deux jambes, ce qui était le cas.

Finalement Draco prit la parole et dit :

« comment oses tu? »

« Quoi » répondit elle très intelligemment.

« Tu ne comprends pas une simple question ? Avec un sujet et un verbe ? »

« bien sur que si » s'insurgea t'elle.

« Alors comment oses tu donner à ma panthère une pelote enchanté » mentit il. Fallait bien trouvé quelque chose pour justifier le comportement de Kuro et porté le chapeau à la poussoufle était un très bon moyen selon lui.

« je croyais les poussoufles honnêtes et droit. »

Tous les poussoufles se levèrent à ces mots ainsi que les serpentards qui se positionnèrent derrière leur prince pour le soutenir.

« Mais j'ai rien fait ! Elle n'était pas enchanté ma pelote de laine. C'est ta stupide panthère qui me la prise de mon sac pour faire joue joue comme un vulgaire chat de salon. »

Tous pensa à se moment, qu'elle n'aurait pas du dire ça.

Draco n'appréciait visiblement pas qu'elle insulte sa magnifique et sauvage Panthère. Il s'approcha alors d'elle jusqu'à qu'elle puisse ne voir que ses yeux orageux.

« Ne Redis Jamais ça. Où la prochaine fois, tu pourrais perdre quelque chose de très important pour toi et qui te fera mal. Et si tu ne me crois pas, essaye, je t'en prie. » menaça-t-il.

Puisque sa réplique avait fait mouche, il reprit après s'être légèrement reculé et s'être éloigné vers son bureau.

« Et ne redonne plus d'objet ensorceler à Kuro, sinon tu sais ce qu'il adviendra de toi. Et peut être que je préviendrait aussi le directeur. »

« Pff, le directeur ne soutiendra jamais un fils d'un ancien mangemort, Malfoy. »

« Peut être, peut être pas. Après tout comme tu le dis, ma famille ne fait plus p lus partie des mangemorts. De plus, mon père fait partit du conseil, il suffit d'un mot de ma part et il demande ton renvoi et Dumbledor ne pourra rien y faire. »

La poussoufle s'avoua rapidement vaincu. Elle avait trop peur du père du blond. Les rumeurs qui courrait sur lui était des plus affreuse, on le prétendait être le bras droit du Dark Lord mort. D'un hochement de tête, elle donna son accord et avoua ainsi qu'il avait raison. Un petit sourire de satisfaction étira alors sa bouche d'un aire hautement supérieur et très désagréable.

« Excuse toi ! » ordonna t-il.

D'une petite voix, livide, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux un seul instant, elle s'excusa puis partit en pleur de la salle de cour, humilié comme jamais et sous les yeux de la prof et des élèves.

C'est à ce moment là que McGonagall se réveilla et hurla à tous de se rasseoir puis elle envoya un élève rechercher la poussoufle.

Le serpentard blond était assez fière de lui, même très fière. Il se dit que ça n'avait pas été gagné d'avance tout en se rasseyant. En effet, tout avait reposé sur son jeu d'acteur. Aucun sortilège n'animait la pelote mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas perdre son autorité à cause d'un point faible que sa panthère avait et qu'il ignorait.

Quand à Kuro, il suivit tranquillement son maître pas du tout conscient de se qu'il avait fait et de l'effet que ça avait fait aux autres. Il se demandais quand même où était partit sa magnifique pelote.


	15. Chapitre 13: Des vacances bien remplis

**Et voila surprise! un nouveau chapitre alors que j'ai publié un Os y'a pas longtemps. **

**Mais faudra attendre surement plus de 1 semaine avant l'autre chapitre. J'ai commencé le chp16 mais e suis un peu bloquer sur la manière donc je vais parler de ce que je veux parler et sur ce qui va se passer, j'ai pas encore réfléchit. **

**Mais bon passer un bon dimanche et bonne lecture surtout**

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Des vacances bien remplies.**

Le début des vacances passa rapidement. Comme les notes de Draco était plus que suffisantes, même s'il était légèrement derrière une née moldue Hermione Granger, il eût quartier libre. Aucun cours ne venait gêner l'emploi du temps bien chargé de Kuro et de son maître. Draco avait décrété que Kuro devait savoir le protéger au maximum de façon moldue comme sorcière. Ainsi ils passaient leur temps dehors quand il faisait beau pour que Kuro apprenne l'ordre "attaque".

Les débuts furent laborieux. La panthère ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait se jeter sur un truc en bois ressemblant vaguement à un deux jambes. Puis, il préférait rester au soleil à dormir ou à surveiller son maître quand il jouait à attraper une balle dorée avec des ailes. Finalement, Draco trouva une technique qui permit à Kuro de se concentrer. Elle consistait simplement à accrocher un gros morceau de viande sur un bras du mannequin qui tenait une baguette. Chaque fois, il changeait de bras pour palier à toutes les éventualités, il en plaçait même aux jambes.

Pour que Kuro se jette à tous les coups sur le mannequin sans les morceaux de viandes, il fallut plus de 10 jours.

Pendant une semaine, Draco commença sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait encore apprendre à sa panthère et il avait la flemme de commencer ses devoirs de vacances. Il avait bien tenté de jouer aux échecs sorciers mais son seul adversaire potentiel n'était presque jamais à la maison. Et sa mère était partie dans les Caraïbes avec des autres femmes mondaines.

Son père l'avait prévenu, une fois qu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux le premier jour des vacances, qu'il ne serait pas beaucoup présent. Draco devait donc se débrouiller seul avec les elfes de maison. Quand Draco lui avait demandé la raison de son absence, son père avait été très évasif. Lucius lui avait seulement dit que le ministre de la magie avait besoin de son expérience et de ses connaissances en toute urgence pour pallier à un possible danger. Draco n'avait pas insisté, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que son père lui donne plus d'information.

La fin du mois de juillet marqua l'arrivé de son parrain et d'un nouvel elfe de maison, Sainplaie. L'elfe portait admirablement bien son nom, il était sain de corps mais était une plaie pour la famille. Il était incapable de faire de simples taches sans qu'une catastrophe n'arrive et ne parlons pas de son intelligence qui ne trollait même pas celle de Goyle et de Crabe.

Son parrain lui avait annoncé qu'il passerait 4 jours par semaine au manoir pour apprendre à son animal à contrôler son aura sous l'ordre de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore était plus qu'intéressé par l'animal et avait communiqué son intérêt à son maître des potions qui avait accepté sans rechigner pour une fois, de sacrifier une partie de ses vacances pour enseigner à une bête. Severus était très septique quant à la réussite de sa mission mais il essayait quand même.

Severus, Draco et Kuro étaient en ce moment dans une pièce située au deuxième étage, elle consistait en une simple salle au murs blancs avec du parquet marron ancien. Cette salle serait leur salle d'entraînement à partir de maintenant. Pour se premier cours, Rogue décida de ne pas débuter tout de suite par la pratique.

"Assis-toi ici Draco" dit-il en faisant apparaître un fauteuil confortable avec sa baguette. Draco s'exécuta docilement, Kuro suivit ses mouvements puis s'allongea confortablement sur ses pieds tout en regardant de travers le professeur de potion.

Depuis le temps, Kuro s'était habitué à l'aura ténébreuse qui était soulignée par une forte présence de magie noire ancienne, ancrée au plus profond de l'être. Au début, la panthère avait mal supporté sa présence. Il restait crispé sur ses jambes prêt à bondir à chaque mouvement brusque. Même si le potionniste était proche de son maître et lui avait enseigné beaucoup de choses avant Poudlard ce qui avait permis à Draco d'être en avance, il doutait toujours encore de lui. Chaque fois qu'il sentait son aura particulière, il se collait à son maître de façon possessive. Severus l'avait tout de suite remarqué, c'est pourquoi il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à l'ignorer pour éviter une catastrophe.

Mais maintenant, cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble et la panthère devait le comprendre pour le bien de son maître.

" Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Parrain ? Que veut le vieux glucosé ?"

" Ton père ne te l'a pas dit ? Je lui ai pourtant envoyé un hibou il y a deux jours." Des rides d'incompréhension barrèrent son front.

" Non il ne m'a rien dit. De toute façon, c'est pas avec le temps qu'il passe au manoir qu'il a put penser à me le dire ni même à me saluer. " cracha Draco avec beaucoup de rancœur. Son corps se tendit et Kuro se frotta à ses jambes tout en ronronnant pour lui faire redonner le sourire. Cette technique marcha admirablement bien, son maître se détendit et passa une main entre les oreilles de son précieux partenaire. Mais les sentiments, eux, ne disparurent pas.

" Hum je vois. Je vais t'expliquer ce n'est rien. Dumbledore m'a demandé d'enseigner à ta panthère et à toi comment contrôler sa puissance pour qu'elle puisse te protéger au besoin." commença-t-il avant d'être arrêté.

" Demander ! Tu veux plutôt dire ordonner. Quand est-ce que tu vas te libérer du vieux schnock ? Hein ! J'aurai cru qu'après que tu-sais-qui soit mort, tu arrêterais d'être à la botte de quelqu'un. Comme un vulgaire Chi.."

" Ça suffit !" hurla-t-il en s'approchant rapidement de son neveu qui était assis dans son fauteuil, la main serrée dans les poils de la bête ce qui le tiraillait mais Kuro ne dit rien. Il s'appuya encore plus sur son maître pour le soutenir par sa présence. Draco avait les yeux fixement baissés.

" Je suis un adulte, je suis ton parrain ainsi j'attends le respect qui m'est dû. De plus, ma relation avec ton directeur ne te concerne en rien. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?" Dit-il d'une voix froide et impersonnelle qu'il utilisait sur les élèves qu'il appréciait le moins.

Le corps de Draco tressaillit puis il leva lentement les yeux sur le visage de son parrain. Rapidement, ils reprirent leurs positions initiales. Sa main se desserra légèrement et s'activa sur le poil malmené comme pour se faire pardonner.

" Oui parrain, excuse-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma prit" sa voix était anormalement basse, un peu honteuse peut être.

" Tu es pardonné mais ne recommence pas, je ne l'accepterai pas cette fois ci. Veux-tu me parler ? Me dire pourquoi tu es énervé au point de t'en prendre à moi."

Snape demandait mais il savait très bien la cause de ses humeurs. Il connaissait son meilleur ami et savait malheureusement qu'il n'était pas assez présent au près de son héritier. Et en plus d'avoir un père absent, il avait une mère bipolaire qui était soit accrochée à lui comme une moule à son rocher soit une femme froide et aussi absente que son mari voire plus. Mais il préférait que ce soit Draco qu'il le lui dise, ainsi il se soulagerait d'un poids.

" Non ce n'est rien." Pas question qu'il en parle se disait le blond. Et puis il avait Kuro avec lui, il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre. Tant pis, Snape n'était pas déçu mais il regrettait de n'être pas plus présent pour sa seule famille.

"Parle moi plutôt de l'entraînement s'il te plaît."

" L'entraînement comme je te l'ai dit, consiste à ce que ta panthère possède une aura magique qu'elle sait utiliser mais qu'elle ne sait maîtriser, alors par ton billet, on va y arriver. Vos cours se passeront 4 fois par semaines, le lundi, mardi, mercredi, et le vendredi. Je n'ai pas fixé d'horaire mais le mieux serait de 10 heures à 12 heures." il se tût car Draco l'interrompit d'un mouvement de la main.

" Veux-tu dîner avec nous ? Les elfes de maison seront ravis de préparer le repas de l'honorable maître des potions comme ils disent."

" Oui volontiers, mais ne m'interromps plus." Il n'aimait pas trop qu'on lui coupe la parole. Pour lui c'était la plus primordiale des règles du respect envers autrui.

"On va commencer par faire ressortir son aura quand tu lui demandes, puis on va lui apprendre à distinguer les deux boucliers qu'elle créait par deux ordres. Son bouclier offensif te permettrait ainsi d'attaquer tes ennemis quand tu es blessé ou en danger et celui qui est défensif te protégera quand toi tu attaques. Tout va bien pour le moment ?"

" Oui oui., j'ai compris le principe mais quels sont les ordres ?"

" J'ai pensé à deux mots très simple, défend pour le premier bouclier et guard pour le deuxième. L'entraînement va nous prendre un mois ou plus, s'il le faut on continuera pendant les week ends à Poudlard." annonça Severus.

Au lieu de faire que de la théorie, Severus proposa tout d'abord que Kuro s'habitue à lui sinon il n'y arriverait jamais. Cependant au bout de deux heures, la panthère était toujours aussi crispée à ses côtés et ne le laissait pas toucher ni lui même ni son maître.

Snape était déjà pas patient mais alors là, c'était trop et la frustration lui enserrait la gorge au point qu'il leva la main sur le point de frapper la panthère. Il se fit arrêter par un Draco pendu à son bras, son corps ensevelit par un autre plus petit.

Après s'être remit debout, Draco lui avait enfin expliquer pourquoi ça panthère ne supportait pas sa présence. Il aurait voulu garder se secret mais il faisait confiance à son parrain pour ne pas le divulguer.

Severus présenta ses excuses au maître comme à l'animal à contre cœur. La nouvelle information le poussa encore plus à vouloir connaître l'animal.

C'était certain, Kuro n'était pas banal pour pouvoir sentir la magie noire, même ancienne.

Il régla le problème en se jetant un sort qui empêchait sa signature magique d'emplir l'aire. Le sortilège n'était pas gratuit, il ressentait en permanence un tiraillement en son être qui lui procurait un sentiment de mal aise perpétuelle, comme si il était sans défense. Le sort ne durait pas longtemps heureusement pour lui et ne l'empêchait pas de faire de la magie.

Tout de suite Kuro s'était montré curieux. La soudaine absence de magie noire autour du deux jambes, l'avait surprit. Et à la place de ressentir un mal être en sa présence, son imposante personne et ses yeux le mettaient en confiance. Il s'était alors approché du deux jambes tout en noir après avoir demandé la permission d'un regard vers son maître, puis comme il ne voyait rien venir et qu'il ne bougeait pas, il tourna autour de lui. Petit à petit les cercles se firent plus petit et un à moment il se colla à ses jambes tout en s'arrêtant.

L'homme avait été surprit mais n'avait rien laissé paraître pour ensuite caresser doucement les poils du dos, le haut du corps légèrement en avant.

A partir de ce jour là, tout alla très vite. Kuro prit en affection le deux jambes en noir et apprit en seulement une semaine à faire ressurgir son aura. Début juillet, il apprit à distinguer ses deux boucliers et enfin, fin juillet, le premier était parfaitement maîtrisé.

Un simple "défend" chuchoter par son maître et son aura surgissait pour repousser n'importe quoi. Il arrivait que pendant les entraînements, si le mannequin attaquait trop sérieusement Draco, l'aura de l'animal se propageait dans toute la pièce. Le mannequin était alors broyé sous la pression de la magie et du mur.

Le deuxième bouclier mit plus de temps car il fallut qu'il soit juste défensif. Il mit donc trois semaines avant d'être maîtriser à la perfection. Draco était des plus fière. Sa panthère était puissante et faisait tout pour le protéger. Le faite de l'éduquer magiquement avait renforcé leur position respective dans leur relation. Draco voyait Kuro à la fois comme meilleur ami mais aussi comme l'animal qu'il était. Et Kuro admirait et aimait toujours son maître de la même manière. Seulement, il avait plus confiance en lui et en sa force qui avait été fragilisée par le fait qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger son maître, comme il le devait. Son rôle de protecteur était bien ancré en lui.

Les moments de tendresse et de jeu étaient aussi importants pour eux, enfin surtout celui des caresses et des câlins la nuit sur le lit du maître ou le matin.

Les nouvelles capacités avaient été utiles rapidement. Deux jours après que l'enseignement soit fini et que son parrain l'ait laissé seul, le lustre en cristal se décrocha et tomba alors que Draco lisait un livre dans le salon avec Kuro à moitié sur le canapé et sur lui. Sainplaie avait encore fait des siennes. Au lieu de décrocher le lustre pour le nettoyer, il s'était perché dessus et le lustre n'avait pas supporté son poids.

Le bruit qui s'était produit, avait réveillé Kuro. Son maître avait levé les yeux au ciel et avait regardé le lustre tomber. Il avait été comme figé et quand il avait reprit ses esprits, il avait été trop tard pour se décaler tellement il était imposant. Alors sans qu'il ne lui en donne l'ordre, l'aura de Kuro l'avait enveloppé dans une chaleur réconfortante. Le lustre avait ricoché dessus et s'était écrasé parterre avec l'elfe qui avait couiné sous le coup de la chute .

Draco avait passé la journée à s'occuper de sa panthère pour la remercier. Kuro n'avait pas trop comprit pourquoi il avait eu le droit à de la glace, à se faire papouiller pendant des heures, ni pourquoi son maître l'avait prit dans ses bras une fois couché. Il s'était endormit ainsi. Le lendemain tout était redevenu normal. Draco était juste un peu plus attentionné envers lui, très satisfait de sa nuit.

Après cette incident, les derniers jours des vacances passèrent vite entre ses devoirs qu'il avait oublié de faire et sa panthère ainsi que les sorties au chemin de traverse avec Severus pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Sainplaie avait été relégué au nettoyage du jardin, là où il ne pourrait faire de mal à personne sauf aux plantes. Pour ne pas l'avoir tué, l'elfe s'enchaîna à Draco et devint son elfe attitré pour la vie. Autant le dire, le blond n'était pas ravit mais il l'avait laissé faire et accepté.

Très vite, le 1er septembre arriva et la deuxième année à Poudlard débuta pour Draco et Kuro qui l'accompagnait.

* * *

Merci à mes révieweuse préféré. Leur commentaire sont toujours au rendez vous comme par exemple petitcoeur et les autres, ça me fait trop plaisir.


	16. Chapitre 14: une deuxième année

**Salut! j'ai passé l'épreuve de philo alors frenchement les sujets étaient nazes de chez naze XD enfin demain y'a physique à 14H. **

**Sinon a part ma vie, ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé désolé, ma betat révise ses épreuves de français donc elle fait la grève en quelque sortre Grrr**

**Merci pour les réview s'étaient trop sympas surtout qu'il y avait des personnes qui n'avaient encore jamais laissé de Review. **

**Bonne lecture et à la prochaine**

* * *

Après cette incident, les derniers jours des vacances se passèrent vite entre ses devoirs qu'il avait oublié de faire et sa panthère ainsi que les sortit au chemin de traverse avec revers pour acheter ses fournitures scolaire. Sainplait avait été relégué au nettoyage du jardin, là où il ne pourrait faire de mal à personne sauf au plante. Pour ne pas l'avoir tuer, l'elfe s'enchaîna à Draco et devint son elfe attitré pour la vie. Autant le dire, le blond n'était pas ravit mais il l'avait laissé faire et accepté.

Très vite, le 1 septembre arriva et la deuxième année à Poudlard débuta pour Draco et Kuro qui l'accompagnait.

* * *

Chapitre 14: Deuxième années.

Une fois à Poudlard, Draco et Kuro reprirent leur ancien rythme très vite. Le blond devait être toujours au top du classement pour faire la fierté de son père donc il s'était mit tout de suite au travail sous l'oeil triste de Kuro. Maintenant, ils avaient beaucoup moins de temps pour être ensemble. Son maître préférait passer des heurs dans la bibliothèque qu'avec lui. Et après avoir passé deux mois ensembles, 24H sur 24, il se sentait un peu abandonné et triste. Il se disait qu'il devait juste attendre un peu pour reprendre le rythme et que tout irait mieux.

Et heureusement, Kuro s'habitua. Le faite que le demi deux jambes le déposait chez le deux jambes en noir à chaque fois qu'il voulait être seul, l'aida beaucoup. Pendant ses temps là, Severus le calinait et à sa plus grande honte, il adorait sentir les poils doux sur sa main. Bien sur cela ne durait pas longtemps, puis il profitait de se temps pour lui faire travailler sa magie. Le but étant que la panthère puisse étendre sa magie à volonté et pourquoi pas qu'elle puisse déplacer sa magie dans son corps et ainsi renforcer son corps.

L'évolution était quelque peu lente sans l'aide de son filleul mais il ne désespérait pas et appréciait la présence caline de l'animal. Grace au sortilège, leur relation avait bien évolué. Elle n'était pas aussi fusionnel que celle de son maitre et de l'animal mais elle s'en rapprochait un peu.

Les mois défilèrent rapidement. Une ambiance joyeuse était omniprésente dans tout le château. Bien qu'il restait quelques petits acrochages avec le Rouquin, Draco était satisfait de même que Kuro. Pendant le mois de septembre, Draco put tenté de rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison et bien évidement, il réussit le test d'attrapeur avec brio. On le complimenta longuement, apparemment il était né pour ça et il le savait.

Les autres équipes ne crurent pas en son supposé talent cependant, le premier match opposant serpentard à serdaigle les firent vite déchanté. Draco avait une agilité peu commune alliant grâce et puissant ce qui leurs faisaient penser aux déplacements de sa panthère

La période de Noël ne fut pas particulièrement joyeuse. Le père de Draco n'était presque jamais présent. C'était donc son parrain qui avait passé les fêtes avec lui et Kuro. Ple le temps passait plus Snape prenait la place de Lucius inconsciemment. Evidement ce n'était ni Draco ni les elfes de maison qui allaient lui dire. Ces derniers voyaient bien qu'il réconfortait leur petit maître. C'est pourquoi, il acceptait naturellement comme maître aussi.

Février accueillit le second match des serpentards. Il opposait serpentard à griffondor. Comme il fallait s'en douté celui ci fut mouvementé.

Flash back:

En ce jour du second match de serpentard, le temps n'était pas au beau fixe. Les nuages restaient perpétuellement au dessus d'eux et déversait des litres d'eaux sur la terre. Heureusement pour eux, les sortilèges de protection et de réchauffement existaient mais cela n'empêchaient pas les joueurs de glisser de leur ballet.

Le demi deux jambes blond se positionna au dessus de son équipe, attendant le coup d'envoi. Il promena son regard dans les gradins puis rechercha sa panthère qu'il avait laissé près de son vestiaire. Il finit par la trouver en dehors de celui-ci, assit dans la terre boueuse, plus du tout protéger de la pluie. Kuro n'était pas gêner pas le faite s'il était maintenant trempé, tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'il puisse voir son maître. Draco pesta tout seul, se fut le coup de sifflet annonçant le début du match qui le réveilla.

Il s'écarta du trajet d'un cogniard que lui avait envoyé un adversaire. Rapidement celui ci se fit maitriser par sa propre équipe ce qui lui permit de rechercher le vif d'or. Il ne préférait pas faire prolonger le match, le temps n'était vraiment pas agréable, surtout pour jouer.

Après seulement 25 minutes de jeu, le vif d'or passa devant ces yeux. Il réagit au quart de tour et le suivit au maximum de sa puissance. Il ne prêtait pas attention au risque de tomber car il voulait absolument finir le jeu le plus vite possible. De plus, les Rouge et or menaient de 20 points. D'une pression de ses cuisses, son balais détala derrière l'éclat d'or. Grace aux habiles mouvements de son corps, il put éviter tous les obstacles et accélérer. Ses doigts tendus touchaient presque la boule jaune. Trop concentrer sur sa tache, il ne put voir ce qu'il lui arrivait à sa gauche provenant d'un joueur de l'équipe adversaire. Au moment où sa main se referma sur la victoire, un cognard le toucha le faisant tomber de son balais. Ignorant la douleur, Draco cherchait à refermer ses doigts sur son balais. Heureusement il réussit à s'accrocher. Son corps pendait dans l'aire.

Les cris résonnaient à ses oreilles, le rassurant. A coups sur on allait le secourir, il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça. Cependant son soulagement lui fit perdre sa concentration et sa prise se relâcha. Presque au ralentit, il se vit tomber dos à la terre, son balais s'éloignait petit à petit de lui. Il se retourna tant bien que mal et vu la mort en face. Trop effrayer par celui ci, il ferma les yeux mais il eut le temps de voir une dernière fois sa belle panthère courir en sa direction. D'ailleurs, une pensé fugace le saisit avant que son esprit se vida. Il pensa que ce n'était pas normale que Kuro se rapproche de lui aussi vite alors qu'il tombait encore et encore.

Dumbeldor vit tout. Au lieu de s'agiter et d'essayer de sauver son élève, il posa son bras sur la main du professeur de potion qui tenait sa baguette. Tout doucement, il le forca à baisser son bras et ignorant les hurlements furieux de celui ci, il pointa de son doigt quelque chose.

" Regarder Mon ami" dit il.

Quand Severus le suivit, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, ses yeux s'élargir. Il reprit vite le contrôle de ses émotions et un fin sourir horna ses lèvres fines. Ses yeux pétillaient étrangement. Heureusement qu'aucun élève ne le vit sinon il se serrait évanouit de stupeur ou d'éffroie. Tous admirait le spectacle, le silence régnait alors. Même si son petit sourire n'était pas affreux, il était tellement inabituel qu'il faisait peur.

Kuro ne réfléchissait pas, dès qu'il avait vu que son maître tombait, ses jambes s'étaient mues toutes seuls. Et oui, c'était la panthère qui produisait cette effet. Ses pattes bougeait à une vitesse hallucinante mais ce qui était si extraordinaire, c'est que la panthère ne foulait pas la terre. Elle se déplaçait dans l'aire aussi aisément qu'un oiseau pourtant il ne possédait aucune aile. Ces pattes luisaient d'une lueur verte claire telle une chaussette.

Après plusieurs foulés et bons, Kuro arriva juste sous son maître. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes le temps de sentir un poids sur son dos et repartit tout aussi vite. Bizarrement à mit chemin, la lueur vacilla dangereusement et elle perdit de son intensité. Se sentant faillir, Kuro se gonfla de détermination et accéléra d'une poussé de ses pattes.

Des gradins, on ne pouvait plus voir les corps. Juste une lueur verte claire comme une grosse balle qui laissait des traîné derrière elle.

La forme atterrit finalement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. La chute n'avait pas été sans dommage. A part qu'il se sentait faible, Kuro ressentait de désagréable brûlure sur tout le coté gauche. Il regarda distraitement son maître qui était sain et sauf avant de s'autoriser à s'évanouir de fatigue.

Draco ouvrit les yeux à ce moment là. Il nota tout de suite qu'il n'était pas mort alors qu'il était sur terre. Puis il sentit le corps si reconnaissable de sa panthère sous lui. précipitamment, il tata tout ce qui était à porter de main mais n'osa pas la déplacer. Heureusement il entendit les professeurs arrivé.

" Vite venez!" hurla t'il

Fin de flash back.

Il avait fallu seulement deux jours à Kuro pour se remettre de sa mésaventure. Des qu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain du match, son maître lui avait fait un câlin qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier. Depuis il ne le quittait que si il le fallait vraiment, c'est à dire que quand Kuro avait des entraînements avec son parrain. D'ailleurs celui ci était venu au chevet de l'animal pour la félicité.

Les entraînements avaient redoublé d'intensité. Severus voulait absolument qu'il recommence ce qui avait sauvé la vie à son maître . Cependant , sans la stimulation nécessaire, il n'arriva à rien.

Les mois s'écoulèrent paisiblement. Après le match que les serpentards avaient gagné, tous avaient un nouveau regard sur l'animal de Draco. Que se soit admiratif ou curieux, plus aucune peur transpirait d'eux mais ils préféraient rester à l'écart. Pas question qu'ils soient la cible de la panthère et c'était tant mieux selon Draco.

Pansy avait finalement accepté que Kuro soit plus important qu'elle pour Draco, même si elle persistait à penser que c'était provisoire. Après tout, elle avait encore bien des années pour le séduire et puis tant qu'il ne trouvait pas chaussure à son pied, ils serraient fiancés. Et elle ferait tout pour.

Blaise et Théo se rapprochèrent quelque peu de la panthère sous l'oeil vigilant de son maître. On ne savait jamais qu'elle réaction pouvait avoir Kuro surtout depuis l'accident de Quidditch. Kuro s'était montré encore plus possessif et attentionné au près de son maître.

Son comportement se radoucit avec le temps. Arrivé fin juin, elle ne grognait plus après qu'une personne avait la maladresse de lui parler alors que Kuro ne la connaissait pas. Le blond n'avait rien dit même si le faite de respirer enfin lui faisait un bien fou.

Les examens se passèrent à merveille et il réussit enfin à battre Miss Granger ce qui fit la fierté de ses parents une fois qu'ils reçurent les résultats pendant les grandes vacances. La mère de Draco n'avait aucun projet de voyage, elle pouvait donc à loisir coller son fils au plus grand malheur de kuro qui ne supportait définitivement pas la femme.

Par contre, le comportement de Lucius ne changea pas même après que son meilleur amis, séverus lui est parlé sur la demande de son filleul. apparemment la situation qui avait demandé sa présence ne s'était pas arrangé, loin de là. En tout cas, c'est ce que lui avait dit son parrain.

Bientôt le 1 septembre arriva et leur entré en troisième année avec, seulement elle ne sera pas de tout repos. Un voile noire planait sur le monde magique, les déchus allait bientôt se réveiller, trembler car elles seraient sans pitié. Elles attendaient sagement jusqu'au jour où elles pourraient se nourrir.


	17. Chapitre 15: Tous des incapables

**Coucou les gens!, bon on est en vacance alors pardonné moi si j'écris pas XD désolé vraiment. Je me comprend pas, j'écris plus quand j'ai des cours quand vacance, c'est bizarre. Enfin bon j'ai commencé le chapitre suivant seulement et 2 pages à peine, je suis déçu de moi.**

**Mon ancien nouveau ordi est revenu de boutique et ils ont changés la carte mer, la batterie et un autre truc important. Donc en gros il est nouveau j'espère qu'il va pas encore se bloquer au bout de 1 mois à peine.**

**Au faite, je suis super contente! j'ai eu plein de review et de gen qui n'en avait encore jamais laissé et Oui! J'ai eu des c'est super bien continue et j'ai hate de lire la suite et tout... Trop bien! **

**Bonne lecture sinon =)**

* * *

**Fin du dernier chapitre:**

Blaise et Théo se rapprochèrent quelque peu de la panthère sous l'oeil vigilant de son maître. On ne savait jamais qu'elle réaction pouvait avoir Kuro surtout depuis l'accident de Quidditch. Kuro s'était montré encore plus possessif et attentionné au près de son maître.

Son comportement se radoucit avec le temps. Arrivé fin juin, elle ne grognait plus après qu'une personne avait la maladresse de lui parler alors que Kuro ne la connaissait pas. Le blond n'avait rien dit même si le faite de respirer enfin lui faisait un bien fou.

Les examens se passèrent à merveille et il réussit enfin à battre Miss Granger ce qui fit la fierté de ses parents une fois qu'ils reçurent les résultats pendant les grandes vacances. La mère de Draco n'avait aucun projet de voyage, elle pouvait donc à loisir coller son fils au plus grand malheur de kuro qui ne supportait définitivement pas la femme.

Par contre, le comportement de Lucius ne changea pas même après que son meilleur amis, séverus lui est parlé sur la demande de son filleul. apparemment la situation qui avait demandé sa présence ne s'était pas arrangé, loin de là. En tout cas, c'est ce que lui avait dit son parrain.

Bientôt le 1 septembre arriva et leur entré en troisième année avec, seulement elle ne sera pas de tout repos. Un voile noire planait sur le monde magique, les déchus allait bientôt se réveiller, trembler car elles seraient sans pitié. Elles attendaient sagement jusqu'au jour où elles pourraient se nourrir.

* * *

Chapitre 15: Tous des incapables

Draco se réveilla tout doucement, en ouvrant une paupière après l'autre paresseusement. Il bougea légèrement et ses jambes rencontrèrent un obstacle. Se réveillant totalement, il s'assit et caressa doucement la panthère pour qu'elle se réveille. Une fois bien réveillé et lavé, ils partirent tous les deux rejoindre leurs amies qui étaient déjà partit prendre leur petit déjeuner.

A peine quelques jours après le début des cours, qu'ils étaient déjà accablé de devoir ce qui l'obligeait à se coucher tard le soir pour les finir que Draco devait rendre le plus parfait possible et ainsi avoir les meilleurs notes. Au contraire de ses amis qui ne soignaient pas particulièrement leurs devoirs car leurs parents n'en attendaient pas autant d'eux. Ça ne les empêchaient pas d'être dans les premiers du classement mais ils n'étaient pas non plus parmi les meilleurs comme Draco et la sang-de-bourg.

Après un dédale de couloir et de marche, Draco et sa panthère noir arrivèrent dans la Grand salle étrangement silencieuse si on occludait les murmures et les quelques pleurs qui étaient très inhabituelle eux aussi.

Puisque personne ne prêtait attention à lui, il prit le temps de bien observer la salle. Les poussoufles étaient blanc comme un linge fraîchement lavé, les griffondors étaient très agités mais pas comme dans leurs habitudes. Ils étaient agités mais en même temps très silencieux puisqu'ils chuchotaient entre eux tout en lançant des regards à la table des professeurs. Tous les proffesseur ainsi que le directeur était présent et maintenant que Draco regardait mieux, il pu voir un peu partout la gazette du sorcier, un exemplaire était d'ailleurs sur l'assiette de Dumbeldore, étrangement vide alors que la déjeuner avait déjà bien commencer. Il paraissait très soucieux ce qui se traduisait par l'absence du papillotement malicieux dans ses yeux et par une ride plus prononcé entre eux.

Au lieu de répondre à ses interrogations, son observation l'intrigua un peu plus et si il était vraiment honnête avec lui même, il aurait pu aussi s'avouer qu'il commençait à avoir un peu peur.

Le jeune serpentard claqua des doigts et reprit l'attention de sa panthère qui le suivit quand il se dirigea vers sa table où ses amis étaient attablés et qui ne le remarquèrent pas. C'est seulement une fois qu'il autorisa Kuro à manger la viande qui était apparu dans une gamelle à ses pieds qu'ils sortirent de leurs torpeurs.

" Ah tien, t'es la depuis longtemps" dit Blaise avec une voix légèrement surprise.

" Salut, comment vas tu Draco, bien merci d'avoir demandé et ?" répondit sarcastiquement le nouvel arrivant. Il était légèrement vexé de ne pas avoir été remarqué avant. Bien sur, Blaise, Théo et Pansy, le virent bien et déglutir silencieusement, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de leurs amis surtout depuis qu'il avait sa panthère et qu'il ne se gênait pas pour l'utiliser, de plus avec les nouvelles d'aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas trop le moment.

" A oui scuse moi Draco, mais on vient de recevoir la gazette et je sais pas si t'a remarqué mais les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonne" Les yeux plus froids qui le fixèrent le fit rapidement se reprendre.

" Bien sur que tu sais, c'est évident que tu l'avais remarqué, Ahahah.. que suis je bête des fois hein!"

" Ça c'est sur " dit pansy tout naturellement.

" Oh toi t'es toi hein! tu préférerais pas que je te dise tes quatre vérité ma grande."

" Quoi? Ma grande? Mais tu te prends pour qui mon vieux!"

" Je me prend pour ce que je suis contrairement à certaines qui ont de la Merde dans les yeux et un stranbulo à la place de la cervelle" lança froidement Blaise.

Les pics fusèrent encore longtemps, Draco était maintenant complètement oublié ce qui lui fit levé les yeux au ciel devant tant de bêtise en public, et Théo était comme à son habitude imperturbable, les yeux dans son assiette mais on voyait quand même à certain moment un petit tique qui étirait légèrement sa bouche.

" CA SUFFIT!" Draco n'avait pas hausser tellement le ton mais c'était plus le grognement de la panthère qui les firent s'arrêter de se disputer.

Dès que le bruit s'arrêta et qu'ils étaient enfin concentrer sur le blond, la panthère les ignora et remit le nez dans sa gamelle avec les yeux satisfait de son maître sur lui.

" Bien maintenant que vous avez retrouvé votre sang froid et votre intelligence par la même occasion, quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il y a dans la gazette ou encore mieux, est ce que quelqu'un pourrait me le passer?"

" Heu.. oui bien sur, tien draconounet" dit elle en lui passant son magazine. Tout d'un coup ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et elle reprit. " Oh et tu as reçu une lettre aussi, tien. Je te l'avais gardé au cas où tu ne descendrais pas déjeuner." Il prit les deux objets sans rien dire meme si il n'était pas très content qu'elle prenne son courrier. Il devait rendre une petite visite à son hibou pour avoir des explications la dessus.

_Les fuites d'Azkaban._

_Hier soir vers deux heurs du matin, les gardiens qui protégeaient et punissaient les mangemort, entre autres, d'azkaban se sont envolé. En effet, les détraqueurs, ses terribles êtres qui vous enlève votre âme d'un simple baiser, sont parti de la prison sorcière. En plus de laisser les prisonnier sans gardien, ils se sont attaqués aux rares Aurors présent. Aucun n'a survécut ce qui est à se demander si ils étaient vraiment compétent. Après une investigation, votre admirable journaliste peut vous assurer qu'aucun des Aurors présent n'étaient capable de lancer le seul sort capable de repousser un détraquer, le patronus._

_Pourquoi? A quoi ont ils pensé quand le ministère ont placé ses Aurors là bas. A quoi servaient ils? _

_Le ministre doit répondre de ses responsabilités. De plus, un prisonnier, Sirius Black responsable de la mort des parents Potter, c'est échappé. Il a sans doute profité de l'absence des gardiens pour se faufiler entre les barreaux. Cependant cela reste des spéculations._

L'article continuait encore sur deux pages, enfin le reste était plus des accusations contre le ministère dans sa globalité que des informations concrètes. Cependant, se début d'article l'avait refroidit. Tous les sangs purs quel qu'ils soient avaient peur de ses choses inhumaines, les détraqueurs. Après tout, on leur avait raconté tout plein d'histoire quand ils étaient plus jeune pour leur faire peur et les faire obéir ce qui avait très bien marché puisque à treize ans, ils en avaient un peur bleu à en faire des cauchemars.

On leurs racontait que ses créatures étaient des évadés de l'enfer ou encore des âmes qui avaient subit tellement de torture qu'elles ne pouvaient plus aller nul part, à part airer sur terre et devenir des détraqueurs. Leurs simple regards vous pétrifiaient d'effroi puis un vent glacial gelait toutes couleurs dans le monde que se soit la nature ou vos sentiments. Toutes joies vous désertait pour être remplacé par votre plus grande peur qui vous envahissait en entier. Et sans que vous ne le sentiez, une main charnue et noir vous caressait la joue amoureusement puis son visage caché par une capuche s'approchait du votre pour vous embrasser.

On leur avait raconté que c'était comme si on violait votre ame et votre corps pour tous vous arracher, brutalement et avec douleur. Cependant comme personne n'avait jamais survécu au baiser du détraqueur, Draco se rendait compte que c'était que des hypothèses mais des hypothèses qui paraissaient tellement vrai.

" et bien.."commença Draco après avoir passer un peu de temps à réfléchir et à caresser sa panthère pour se rassurer ce que les autres n'avaient pas manqué de voir. " je comprend pourquoi vous étiez tous un peu dans les nuages tous ta l'heure"

Draco commença à manger mais se fit interrompre après quelques minutes pas Pansy qui était visiblement incertaine.

" Dit Draco, tu crois que nous sommes bien protégé ici?"

" bien sur. On est à Poudlard le deuxième lieu le plus protéger après le ministère et puis Dumbeldore est considéré comme le plus puissant mage blanc de se siècle." Sa voix n'était pas très sur quand Draco lui répondit, il essayait clairement de se convaincre aussi mais le pli soucieux au dessus du nez du directeur n'était en rien pour le soulager.

" Mouai si tu le dis, je te crois". Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Pansy offrit un véritable sourire, quelque peu petit mais un sourire quand même ce qui le fit sourire aussi instinctivement.

Si cela fut inaperçue aux yeux des autres, Kuro qui avait finie de manger le vit et une drôle de sensation monta en lui. Elle partait du cœur pour finir par l'envahir tout entier mais au lieu de se libérer de ce qui était clairement de la jalousie, il préféra se rassurer vers son maître en se collant à lui ce qui attira son attentions.

Il fut d'abord surprit de voir Kuro se comporter ainsi, tout d'un coup sans raison valable. Cependant il se décala au début de son siège pour que Kuro puisse s'installer à sa place préférer, c'est à dire, assis entre ses deux jambes et la tête posée sur l'une d'elle.

La jalousie fut très vite oublié pour la panthère. Mais quand à Draco il retourna à ses pensées.

" Au faite vous saviez que Siruis black était mon oncle du coté de ma mère?" demanda Draco

" Quoi!" dirent Blaise et Pansy en même temps alors que Theo relevait la tête de son livre puisqu'il avait fini de déjeuner.

" oue, seulement il a été déshérité des black du coup, il n'est pas venu me voir puis après il a été emprisonner."

" Alors il a du aller à poudlard non? il doit connaître plein de passage secret que l'on ne connaît pas" dit intelligemment pansy.

" Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai. Il a été à Griffondor."

" Sa craint..." dit Blaise et tout le monde hocha la tête en accord avec lui.

Après le déjeuner, ils partirent en direction de leurs cours. Pendant le cour de potion, Draco se souvenu de la lettre qui l'avait reçu le matin même et qu'il avait oublié avec toute cette histoire d'évasion. Il prit donc la décision de la laisser de coter pour le moment et de la lire dans son dortoir, seul avec Kuro pour être tranquille.

Les cours se passèrent à partir de se moment là très doucement. L'humeur générale n'était pas au beau fixe et il ne s'était même pas disputé avec Weasley ce qui était surprenant.

Une fois ces devoirs finient, Draco prit congé de ses amis qui lui dire rapidement bonne nuit, trop concentré sur leurs travail respectifs pour lui prêter plus d'attention.

Il monta tranquillement les marche jusqu'à sa chambre avec Kuro juste derrière lui. Il déposa ses affaires sur son bureau puis prit des affaires de rechange avant d'aller prendre une douche. Kuro en attendant, se prélassa sur le lit et bailla. AU bout de 20 minutes, Draco sortit de la douche et prit la lettre qu'il avait reçut avant de s'installer dans son lit.

Pour rigoler un peu, Draco poussa Kuro alors qu'il était à moitié en dormi. il tomba par terre et quina de surprise ce qui fit rire Draco.

Bien vite il reprit son sérieux et ouvrit la lettre. Pendant sa lecture, Kuro reprit sa place non sans soupir.

Au fil de sa lecture, Draco enrageait. La lettre venait de son père et lui annonçait qu'il allait être encore absent pendant les vacances à cause des détraqueurs. Il lui expliqua aussi que cette fameuse affaire qui avait requit sa présence au ministère les été derniers, était cette histoire avec les détraqueurs. Lucius devait à la base empêcher la fuite des gardiens d'azkaban mais il avait échoué même si il ne l'avouait pas directement dans la lettre.

Déjà rien que ça le mettait en rogne mais en plus il osait lui suggérer d'utiliser Kuro en cas d'attaque pour fuir et donc laisser Kuro en pâture aux détraqueurs. Kuro n'était pas qu'un simple garde du corps et son père devrait le savoir depuis le temps. C'était ça qui le faisait le plus enrager et qui le rendait triste, c'était de se rendre compte que son père ne le connaissait pas.

Cependant, au lieu d'affronter sa tristesse, il préféra l'enfouir dans son inconscience et laissa sa rage englober tout son être. D'un coup rageur, il balança sa couette au loin ce qui fit tomber encore une fois Kuro et descendit dans sa salle commune où il ne restait presque personne.

D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers ses amis.

" Mon père... Même pas capable de s'occuper d'un problème, bon ok j'ai supporté son importance mais en plus maintenant CA! Le ministère est un incapable, mon père est un incapable. Ils sont tous des incapables, vous avez bien comprit?" Hurla Draco son masque de froideur partit loin, très loin.

Stupéfait par son éclat et son entré fracassante, ils hochèrent tous la tête docilement et au ralentit .

" Et qu'on ne parle plus de mon père. Sur ce bonne nuit"

Et sur cette tirade énigmatique pour les amis du blond, Draco partit se recoucher, vidé grâce à son éclat. Une fois que Kuro se soit installé derrière lui,Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, le corps imposant de la panthère le protégeant et formant un cocon chaut et sécurisant.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ( presque 1000 personnes ça en fait du monde! )**


	18. Chapitre 16: Pré-au-lard

**Tindin! Et oui un nouveau chapitre. Comme j'ai été agréablement surprise par des reviews, je me suis motivé et j'ai fini ce chapitre il y a une heur environ. Bon par contre il est un peu plus petit que les autres mais j'ai voulu vous faire rager en vous demandant ce qui allait se passer par la suite comme par exemple si Sirius allait se rendre compte que Kuro est Harry entre autre XD. En gros j'ai joué ma sadique Donc... Vous serez pas euhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Bien fait XD. Enfin si vous serez dans le prochain chapitre et ceux qui me l'on demandé je leur est en quelques sorte dit mais sinon vous serez pas avant un semaine XD.**

**Enfin sinon passé de bonne vacance et n'oubliez pas de profiter du soleil.**

* * *

Chapitre précédent:

_" Mon père... Même pas capable de s'occuper d'un problème, bon ok j'ai supporté son importance mais en plus maintenant CA! Le ministère est un incapable, mon père est un incapable. Ils sont tous des incapables, vous avez bien comprit?" Hurla Draco son masque de froideur partit loin, très loin._

_Stupéfait par son éclat et son entré fracassante, ils hochèrent tous la tête docilement et au ralentit ._

_" Et qu'on ne parle plus de mon père. Sur ce bonne nuit"_

_Et sur cette tirade énigmatique pour les amis du blond, Draco partit se recoucher, vidé grâce à son éclat. Une fois que Kuro se soit installé derrière lui,Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, le corps imposant de la panthère le protégeant et formant un cocon chaut et sécurisant._

* * *

Chapitre 16: Sorti à Pré-au-lard

A quelques kilomètres de la cote, un homme quoi que on pouvait en douter, se réveilla subitement se redressant d'un seul coup de son lit fait de pierre froide qui lui transperçait le dos. C'était étrange, carrément étrange. L'homme se demandait pourquoi il s'était réveillé comme ça alors que la plus part du temps, il préférait dormir pendant des heurs et des heurs puisque c'était son seul échappatoire.

Intrigué par ce nouveau phénomène, il étudia son environnement. Rien dans celui ci lui permettait d'affirmer qu'il était la cause de son réveille. Il n'était pas énervé, ni déçu de s'être lever alors qu'il ne le voulait clairement pas mais comme il n'avait rien à faire depuis des années, autant s'occuper en essayant de résoudre se mystère. Le simple faite de pensé à ça l'excita, un sourire fou apparut en accord avec son humeur avant d'être remplacé par une mimique surprise. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ça, des émotions.

Et par n'importe lesquelles, des émotions positives. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas ressentit qu'il eu du mal à les identifier comme tel. Et quant il réussit enfin à le faire après s'être assis et s'être concentrer autant que possible ce qui mit du temps puisque son esprit était quelque peu parti à la dérive, il comprit. Son esprit n'était pas autant atteint que certains des autres pensionnaires mais il était quand même grandement atteint. Faut dire, après avoir passé 13 ans enfermé dans une haute tour sans voir la lumière du jour et ne ressentant que le vent frais à chaque instant sur sa peu nu, tout le monde serait devenu fou. Heureusement que Sirius Black avait appris à se transformer en son animal totem, un chien ressemblant étrangement à un Sinistros ce qui lui permit d'échapper aux gardiens de sa prison pendant quelques heurs. En effet, un fois dans sa forme animagus, Sirius ne ressentait plus les effets négatifs sur sa personne, pourtant les détraqueurs étaient bien là mais il ne s'occupait pas de lui comme si il avait disparu de leur radar à âme.

Sa transformation n'avait pas que des effets positif c'est pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rester constamment sous cette forme sinon il risquerait non pas de perdre la tète à cause des détraqueurs mais à cause de son totem qui le pousserait petit à petit a se comporter comme un vrai chien. Son esprit serait alors complètement caché pour laisser place à tous ses instincts primitifs. Il y avait déjà eu de rare cas où une personne avait atteint cette état de demi homme demi animal mais ils ne s'étaient jamais complètement remit et agissait plus par instinct que autres choses ce qui posait problème si par exemple l'animal totem était un oiseau: l'homme aurait tellement envie de voler qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de sauter par la fenêtre et donc de mourir ce qui est un exemple véridique, pauvre Mr Strauss.

Enfin heureusement pour Sirius, il n'en était pas encore là.

Grâce à son inspection intérieur, il avait comprit pourquoi il s'était réveillé. C'était ses sentiments, enfin plutôt l'absence de mal être perpétuelle qui l'accompagnait à chaque instant de sa vie, qui l'avait réveillé en sursaut. Depuis longtemps déjà, il s'était habitué à vouloir se suicider, se pendre, sauter du haut d'un pont ou d'une tour comme celle où il logeait actuellement si il en avait l'occasion. Mais là à cette instant précis et depuis quelques minutes déjà, il se sentait vide quoi que encore un peu excité ce qui n'était pas normal vu que les détraqueurs étaient normalement omniprésent pour les empêcher de ressentir autres choses que du désespoir.

Précipitamment, il se leva et courut une seconde jusqu'à avoir les mains accrocher aux barreaux de sa cellule ce qui le fit trébucher. Frénétiquement, il regarda de partout. Ces yeux captaient tout ce qu'il pouvait voir et ce qui manquait notamment, les détraqueurs. Il vit aussi des corps sans vies, les yeux vitreux sans couleur, disposé un peu partout sur les escalier menant à la liberté. Devant ce spectacle, Sirius sautilla dans tous les sens sans pour autant bouger pour pouvoir encore et encore regarder dehors et pouvoir s'exalter devant le faite que les détraqueurs étaient visiblement partis. Pouf! comme ça, sans rien dire, sans un au revoir, ce qui le chagrina quelque peu mais cette sensation ou ce sentiment qu'importe, disparut rapidement.

Il était tellement, tellement content joyeux, fou, si seulement il avait sa queue pour pouvoir l'exprimer se disait il. Cette pensé ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Pourtant il venait quand même de pensé comme un chien le ferait.

Une fois sa joie quelque peu maîtriser, il se transforma rapidement, ses yeux luisant plus que jamais auparavant contrastant énormément avec son pelage noir sale et la nuit, pour se glisser entre les barreaux et accéder enfin à la liberté. Sous son souhait, sa queue frétilla dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'océan quand le chien noir plongea dans l'eau qui entourait sa prison.

Retour dans le présent.

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis que les détaqueurs avaient disparus et tout était redevenu quelque peu normal. Les élèves regardaient tous les matins les nouvelles attaques mais la plus part du temps, elles se déroulaient soit en dehors du pays soit dans le monde moldu et peu d'élève avait perdu quelqu'un. Enfaîte, seul deux élèves avaient perdus un membre de leur famille ce qui faisait peu par rapport à la guerre contre le Lord Noir.

Puisque les détraqueurs ne venaient pas autour de Poudlard, le directeur avait enlevé toutes les restrictions. Il n'y avait plus de couvre feu et les élèves étaient autorisés à aller à Pré-au-lard pour la première fois depuis un mois. Comme Draco et ses amies étaient en Troisièmes année, c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient autorisé à y aller pendant leur année scolaire. Dire que Draco était excité, était un euphémisme. Enfin il allait pouvoir sortir de ce château. Même si il ne le montrait pas sur son visage, ses yeux brillaient et ses gestes étaient plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumé. Il devait avoir la capacité à transmettre ses fortes émotions puisque Kuro était très agité. Sa queue fouettait l'aire dans un mouvement hypnotique ou aucun schéma préalable n'était suivi.

C'est pourquoi elle tournait en rond autour de son maître qui était plus qu'exaspéré par ses agissements mais il ne relevait pas car lui aussi en avait marre d'attendre que les grilles s'ouvrent. Après avoir montré son mot l'autorisant lui et Kuro à Mc Gonagall, il patienta. On avait en quelque sorte entassé tous les élèves devant la grille pour les faire patienter le temps que les profs en charge de leurs protections arrivent. Ils n'étaient pas forcément en retard mais pour des élèves surexcités et une panthère à cran, l'attente était insoutenable.

Puis après quelques minutes pendant lequel la possibilité d'escalader le portail lui avait traverser légèrement l'esprit, Draco, sa panthère et ses amies purent enfin se balader dans le légendaire village qui en été faisait penser au ancien village qui peuplait autre fois les conté des terres Moldus.

A l'embranchement de 4 routes menant aux différents magasin, ils s'arrêtèrent pour discuter.

« Alors on va ou ? » questionna Blaise.

« Moi je dois Absssolumment ! Passer chez coiffure et pic, mes cheveux ont poussés et je ne supporte pas de les sentir sur mes épaules. Ça me chatouille et ça gratte aussi. » dit Pansy les yeux froncés.

« T'es bien une fille toi » dit Blaise intelligemment, approuvé par Draco « Bien moi je dois aller racheter des plumes et des bonbons après on commence par ce que vous voulez »

« Moi je n'est rien à faire de particulier donc c'est comme vous voulez. » ajouta Draco.

« Ba je vous propose que l'on accompagne la miss puis pendant qu'elle se fait pouponné , on fait le tour et on visite tous les magasins. Après on se rejoint aux trois balais. Ça vous va ? » Proposa Blaise.

Tous approuvèrent de vive voix sauf Théo qui ne fit rien du tout. Il se fichait apparemment complètement d'être à Pré-au-lard pour la première fois. Faut dire que ils avaient l'habitude de voir les palais les plus beaux au monde presque tout les jours puisqu'ils y vivaient alors un petit village de rien du tout ne les impressionnait pas du tout. Pour eux, c'étaient un village comme les autres, peut être un peu plus jolie.

Rapidement, ils firent le tour des magasins. Bien sur, ils étaient passé chez Honeydukes pour acheter des bonbons et autres friandises loufoque comme un bonbon qui te permettait de parler comme un vieillard fumeur ce qui n'avait pas grand intérêt sauf si vous vouliez jouer un tour à vos amies où à vos ennemis, comme l'avait fait Draco qui prenait pour cible le jeune Weasley. Blaise avait aussi pu racheter des plumes en plus des bonbons. Ils arrivèrent qu'une dizaine de minutes avant Pansy qui était super heureuse de sa nouvelle coiffure. Elle leurs en avait parlé pendant au moins 15 minutes sans s'arrêter et leurs avait obligé à lui toucher les cheveux pour leur montrer comme ils étaient doux. Bien sur, Draco fut le premier à le burent tranquillement leurs bièraubeurre puis partir en direction du château où un professeur les attendait devant la grille pour les compter. En effet, il devait tous être rentré avant l'heur limite qui était dans à peine une petit demi-heur.

Sur le chemin, ils parlèrent de leur journée et de ce qu'ils avaient pensé du village. Tous étaient d'accord pour dire que le petit village était bien sympas mais sans plus, il y avait que le strict minimum. Aucun grand restaurant, aucun grand magasin de vêtement comme ils les aimaient mais bon, cela suffisait bien pour ce qu'ils étaient venus faire ici.

Étrangement, Kuro ne s'était pas manifesté outre mesure pendant la journée. Il était resté à coté de son maître, attentif à tous les bruits. Son nez était quelques fois en l'aire ou par terre comme pour renifler une piste sans pourtant jamais grogner ou montrer qu'il avait trouver quelques choses. C'est pourquoi son maître n'avait pas trop fait attention à son étrange comportement.

D'ailleurs il était en ce moment même collé à sa droite comme si Kuro voulait se fondre dans son maître, il ne le regardait pas, préférant surveiller la foret qui les entouraient.

Comme pendant les heurs précédentes, Draco n'en fit pas cure et préféra reprendre la conversation avec ses amis comme avant qu'il soit trop interloqué par sa Panthère pour prêter attention à ses amis qui, eux, lui parlaient toujours.

Tout doucement, le soleil se fit moins présent dans le ciel, caché par les hauts arbres qui entouraient le chemin. En voyant le chemin s'assombrir et l'heur avancé, ils décidèrent d'accélérer le pas pour éviter d'être en retard pour le repas et pour ne pas se faire engueuler accessoirement.

Très vite, les hautes grilles que formaient le portail délimitant le périmètre du domaine de Poudlard se virent au loin. Ils se réjouirent tous d'être bientôt au château quand un grondement suivit d'un deuxième que Draco identifie comme sa panthère et un chien, se répandit dans l'aire qui était très silencieux depuis quelques temps, ce qui était en soit très inhabituelle. Ces sons les firent tout de suite se stopper et tous regardèrent dans la direction où le second bruit se faisait toujours entendre. Ils purent tous identifier très clairement un museau noir à travers un buisson et deux yeux marron luire.

Sans qu'ils n'eurent le temps de réagir, la panthère et l'animal se sautèrent dessus dans un mouvement synchroniser.

* * *

**Alors Sadique Hein! Niarkniarkniark**


	19. Chapitre 17: Attaque? Quelle Attaque?

**Coucou! j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, je sais pas si ça se sent enfin ya des moments où c'était plus dur que d'autre c'est tout. Enfin bref il est sortit c'est le principal non? =)**

**J'ai eu beaucoup de review au dernier chapitre avec beaucoup de question. Généralement ça tournait autour du faite que Sirius va reconnaître ou non son filleul Ba vous verrez bien. Si vous voulez des précisions du pourquoi et du comment demander moi en pm ou review et précisez que vous voulez des réponses. Voila sinon... humm... Je remercie tout le monde comme d'hab. **

**INFO: Dans quelque chapitre 10 au maximum, des relations Homosexuel entre homme vont débuter petit à petit. Enfaîte au même moment que quand Harry ba va redevenir Harry Donc homophobe ou ceux qui n'aime pas ba tant pis. Je suis désolé, je mettrais un petit post it pour prévenir des moments un peu plus chaud.**

* * *

_Très vite, les hautes grilles que formaient le portail délimitant le périmètre du domaine de Poudlard se virent au loin. Ils se réjouirent tous d'être bientôt au château quand un grondement suivit d'un deuxième que Draco identifie comme sa panthère et un chien, se répandit dans l'aire qui était très silencieux depuis quelques temps, ce qui était en soit très inhabituelle. Ces sons les firent tout de suite se stopper et tous regardèrent dans la direction où le second bruit se faisait toujours entendre. Ils purent tous identifier très clairement un museau noir à travers un buisson et deux yeux marron luire._

_Sans qu'ils n'eurent le temps de réagir, la panthère et l'animal se sautèrent dessus dans un mouvement synchroniser. _

* * *

**Chapitre 17: Attaque ? Quelle Attaque ?.**

Les deux corps se heurtèrent violemment. Tous les deux étaient perchés sur leurs pattes arrières et essayaient d'atteindre la jugulaire de l'autre avec leurs crocs. Après trois tentatives infructueuses, ils s'éloignèrent d'un comme un accord et se tournèrent autour.

Kuro était excité. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait se battre comme une vraie panthère, avec ses griffes et ses crocs comme le voulait la nature et pas avec ses lumières qui sortaient de son corps et qui étaient presque impossibles à maîtriser. Son corps réclamait du sang frais, ses crocs dégoulinaient de salive et ses yeux luisaient étrangement. Il avait hâte de sentir la chaire dans sa bouche se déchiqueter sur sa langue. Le sang ruisselant dans sa gorge et les cris d'agonie de son adversaire, seraient son petit paradis du jour. Surtout qu'il avait passé toute sa journée à surveiller toutes personnes suspectes.

C'était la première fois que son cher maître l'avait autorisé à l'accompagner dans une de ses sorties et il n'avait pas l'habitude de sentir toutes ses lumières (aura) ni ses odeurs qui étaient arrivées par vague après qu'une nouvelle personne entrait dans son champ de vision. De plus, pendant le trajet de retour, un froid inhabituel s'était insinué dans chaque partie de son corps puis d'étrange flash était passés et repassés dans son esprit. Il n'avait pu saisir la nature de ses flashs car ils allaient trop vite mais ils avaient toujours laissé un sentiment derrière eux qui persistait et le mettait mal à l'aise. Et plus les flashs étaient passés, plus un sentiment de malheur et de douleur restait.

Heureusement, l'arrivée d'un chien/loup qui avait une odeur étrange arrêta ce phénomène.

Le chien/loup quant à lui, était très fatigué après avoir nagé pendant des heures pour enfin arriver sur la terre ferme de l'Angleterre. Une fois arrivé dans un petit village, il s'était mit en quête de nourriture et n'avait trouvé malheureusement que des vieux os et légumes dans les poubelles. Pendant une semaine, il avait reprit des forces ainsi puis était partit à la recherche d'un endroit où il pourrait se transformer avant de devenir un chien/loup à part entière. D 'ailleurs, il avait sentit quelques signes avant coureurs qui ne l'avaient pas rassuré. Il avait alors pensé aller dans son école, Poudlard, pour essayer de faire changer d'avis le directeur sur son implication dans le meurtre de ses meilleurs amis et par la même occasion, voir son filleul.

Seulement, au lieu d'ignorer les élèves qui étaient revenus de Pré-au-lard, un instinct provenant sûrement de son animagus l'avait poussé vers ses enfants pour recevoir des caresses et pourquoi pas jouer un peu. Mais quand il avait vu qui était les enfants en question, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de haine, surtout à l'encontre du blond ce qui avait attiré l'attention de l'animal qui était avec lui et qu'il n'avait pas encore aperçu. Cependant, une fois que celle-ci avait grogné, il l'avait vue et n'avait pu s'empêcher de grogner en retour.

Avant d'attaquer, Sirius avait pensé qu'il fallait absolument qu'il se transforme, sa devenait vraiment urgent.

En recevant un coup de patte pourvut de grosses griffes qui lui lassera le flan gauche, il maudit sa forme animagus et abandonna la bataille. Il était trop fatigué et contrairement à son adversaire, il avait quelques plaies assez profondes.

Le voyant abandonner, Kuro se réjouit et grogna de bonheur. Il voulait achever son adversaire et le déguster. Cependant quand il s'approcha et dévoila ses crocs, son maître et ses amis reprirent leurs esprits.

« Kuro ! Viens ici TOUT DE SUITE » ordonna Draco en colère.

Sa panthère se permettait d'attaquer sans son autorisation ce qui était inacceptable et ce qui pourrait le faire renvoyer si le directeur le savait. Il était censé avoir tout contrôle sur Kuro. Mais apparemment, il n'en avait presque pas et cela le mettait vraiment en colère.

Heureusement pour lui, Kuro s'arrêta dans son mouvement et se retourna à regret de son repas pour aller rejoindre son maître qui n'était pas content.

Craintivement, il avança jusqu'à être devant son maître, la tête en bas et le regard dirigé vers ses chaussures dans une position de total soumission. Cela plu au blond mais ne suffisait pas pour lui pardonner. Il devait absolument reconnaître qui était son maître, c'était primordial s'ils voulaient survivre ensemble.

Il décida de s'occuper de la punition de sa panthère plus tard et fit apparaître sa laisse et sa muselière d'un mouvement de baguette. Kuro se laissa faire quand il lui mit l'objet qui entravait les mouvements de sa gueule et grogna légèrement de tristesse quand son maître mit sa laisse et la tira d'un coup sec pour le ramener plus près.

N'adressant pas un regard à son animal, le blond regarda ses amis.

« Ne dîtes pas à personne ce qui vient de se passer ! Comprit ? »

« Oui oui, naturellement » répondirent Blaise et Pansy. Théo fit juste un mouvement de tête pour montrer son accord et reprit son chemin vers le château. Après quelques secondes où Blaise et Pansy se regardèrent et discutèrent silencieusement, ils firent un signe de main au blond et partirent comme Théo, laissant le maître et son animal ainsi que Sirius qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et regardait la scène, curieux.

Le fils du mangemort Lucius Malfoy, le regarda finalement après avoir perdu de vue ses amis et se dirigea vers lui. Il s'accroupit même en face de lui sans que ses grognements ne le fasse changer d'avis.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi hein ? » demanda Draco, ne s'attendant bien sûr pas à une réponse.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait le laisser là et prier pour que quelqu'un le retrouve, ou devait-il le prendre avec lui, ce que se demandait Draco. Il préférait laisser le chien là et retourner au château pour punir sa panthère plutôt que de l'emmener et devoir répondre à des questions dérangeantes et qui pourrait causer son renvoi.

Des cris provenant du village le firent sortir de ses pensées. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous criaient jusqu'à ce que son regard se lève légèrement.

« Des détraqueurs » murmura-t-il stupéfait.

Kuro et Sirius l'entendirent car ils étaient juste à côté de lui sinon il ne l'aurait pas entendu. Si la panthère ne comprit pas l'origine de l'humeur de son maître, le chien s'agita et se remit tant bien que mal sur ses pattes. Après un regard vers le blond qui le capta, il courut maladroitement vers le château.

Il s'arrêta après quelques foulées quand il se rendit compte que le blond et sa panthère ne le suivaient pas. Il aboya et enfin le blond comprit et tira sur la laisse en même temps qu'il suivait le chien.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant la grille où il n'y avait aucun professeur.

C'est quand ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes du château que le chien décida de partir pour la forêt interdite. Draco le laissa faire et ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention. Il devait rentrer dans les cachots avant de croiser un professeur et de se faire prendre avec quelques minutes de retard et avec sa panthère maîtrisée. Comme il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs, il pensa que les professeurs avaient déjà été mis au courant de l'attaque et avait du consigner tous les élèves dans leurs dortoirs.

Il arriva enfin dans sa salle commune et croisa quelques élèves qui discutaient bruyamment. Il ne leur prêta pas attention et entra dans son dortoir où ses amis étaient tous, même Pansy.

Le premier qui le remarqua fut Blaise.

« Ah t'es là. T'as fait quoi du clébard ? »

Le blond s'assit sur son lit et ordonna à sa panthère de s'allonger par terre, pas sur le lit comme d'habitude, mais par terre, seul, sur un sol froid ce qui le fit gémir de tristesse.

« Il est rentré dans l'école et après m'avoir accompagné jusqu'à la grand porte, il est partit se réfugier dans la forêt interdite. » souffla Draco.

« Attends ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a accompagné dans l'école ? C'est un chien non ? Comment il sait où est Poudlard ?» demanda Pansy, les sourcils froncés.

« Ba j'en sais rien. Je sais juste qu'au moment où j'ai entendu les cris et que j'ai vu les détraqueurs, le chien s'est précipité vers le château puis m'a attendu et quand j'ai fait mine de le suivre, il est reparti de plus belle. » finit d'expliquer Draco.

« C'est étrange. Un chien c'est stupide. »

« Je sais, je sais, mais bon sur le moment, je me suis pas posé question. Je l'ai juste suivit. Mais c'est vrai que c'est inhabituel pour un chien. » admit il.

« En parlant de chose étrange » commença Blaise, « Je ne voulais pas te vexer mais ta panthère aussi est étrange. Un animal moldu sauvage n'est pas aussi gentil qu'il est à ce que l'on ma dit. Kuro aurait déjà dû se rebeller depuis longtemps et attaquer un élève. En fait quand Kuro a attaqué le chien, c'est la première fois que je me suis dit qu'il agissait normalement pour sa race. » confessa-t-il.

Draco demanda leur avis à ses autres amis et tous confirmèrent qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

Il posa son regard sur sa panthère et se questionna sur celle-ci. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais rebeller bien au contraire, plus Kuro vieillissait, plus il se collait à lui et recherchait son affection. Mais peut-être qu'il agissait ainsi parce qu'il était un sorcier. On n'avait encore jamais vu un sorcier adopter une bête moldue sauvage et ni que celle-ci soit en partie sorcier. Ou peut-être qu'il agissait ainsi parce qu'il l'avait adopté très tôt et qu'il l'avait éduqué assez sévèrement comme le lui avait ordonné son père. En tout cas, même si Kuro n'agissait pas comme il aurait dû, il n'allait pas le vendre ni même le tuer. Draco était trop attaché à sa bête, peut-être même un peu trop pour un maître mais il s'en foutait pas mal tant que Kuro était là. C'est vrai qu'il ne devrait normalement pas dormir avec lui, ni qu'il devrait aimer ses caresses sur son ventre quand il est sur le dos car c'était une position de faiblesse et de soumission. Mais tant pis pour les conventions, il préférait que Kuro soit unique et il l'aimait comme il était. Même si ça faisait un peu Poussoufle.

Enfin, même s'il l'aimait de tout son cœur cela n'empêchait pas qu'il devait la punir.

« Hum oui je vois ce que vous voulez dire mais tant que Kuro n'attaque pas d'élève, on n'a pas besoin de le signaler. Même s'il agit étrangement, il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois déjà et j'y suis trop attaché pour pouvoir l'abandonner pour des suppositions ou des inquiétudes sans fondement. » déclara-t-il.

Tous acceptèrent sa décision et reprirent leurs discutions habituelles. Pendant le temps qu'il restait avant le dîner, il eût le temps de penser à la punition que méritait Kuro. Elle ne devait pas être physique puisqu'il n'avait pas attaquer un humain comme la dernière fois avec Pansy mais il devait quand même marquer le coup.

Il décida donc de l'obliger à dormir par terre pendant une semaine minimum, qu'il n'aurait plus ses caresses ni ses câlins du soir et qu'à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans son dortoir, il devrait être muselé et ignoré. Décidé, il fit part de la punition de Kuro à ses amis et même s'ils pensaient que c'était un peu trop, il l'appliquèrent. Ce fut une semaine éprouvante pour Kuro comme pour le maître qui doutait chaque jour de sa décision mais qui tenait tant bien que mal.

La punition avait au moins eût du bon, il avait complètement oublié l'attaque à Pré-au-lard et comme aucun adulte n'avait fait de déclaration après celle ci, il l'oublia. Enfin il l'oublia jusqu'à la prochaine, seulement 3 jours après la fin de la punition.

* * *

**Merci pour vos réview, elles m'ont fais très plaisir. Je dirais même que c'est la première fois que je suis aussi heureuse pour un chapitre. Je devrais peut être, être plus Sadique XD **


End file.
